


Sterne

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Merman Peter, Starker, Unspecified Setting, starkerenespañol, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Hola.No me gusta predisponer mucho al lector ni condicionar lo que imagina conforme lee, pero he de aclarar que este fic está ambientado en el siglo XVIII.Saludos.





	1. Borrasca

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.   
> No me gusta predisponer mucho al lector ni condicionar lo que imagina conforme lee, pero he de aclarar que este fic está ambientado en el siglo XVIII.  
> Saludos.

La tormenta había sido la peor que se recordara. Muchas embarcaciones quedaron destrozadas, algunas más a la deriva y de algunas otras no quedó más que el recuerdo.

Los muertos, incontables.

El tañer de las campanas era incesante y los sepultureros no se daban abasto. Los días subsecuentes, aquel par de hermanos escandinavos no pudieron terminar de enterrar todos los cuerpos que habían quedado ahí amontonados, pudriéndose e imponiéndose al aroma propio del mar. El tuerto alcalde de aquel pobre pueblo pesquero no podía hacer nada, pues una tormenta de esas magnitudes había arrasado con la poca paz y escasa prosperidad de ese lugar, y él no tenía los recursos ni la gente y mucho menos las fuerzas para hacer frente a una tragedia de esa magnitud.

Él, al igual que algunos de los sobrevivientes, tuvieron que ir a ver al poderoso terrateniente que en casos anteriores y menos graves les había negado su ayuda, pero que, por alguna extraña razón, había accedido esta vez. Aquel hombre de semblante sombrío y maduro puso a su disposición sus recursos y tal vez conmovido por la tragedia, fue personalmente a las faenas que demostraban, que aquel pueblo tardaría mucho tiempo en levantarse o que tal vez eso no sería posible en esa ocasión.

La gente se solidarizó al ver que al señor Stark no le importaba arruinar sus costosos ropajes y que estaba con ellos ahí, levantando los restos de embarcaciones y casas derrumbadas, cargando cadáveres y gente herida, así como removiendo maderas y piedras. La viuda, aquella inmigrante pelirroja, lloraba desconsolada por haber perdido a sus dos hijos. El hombre se aprestó a buscar a la joven de cabellos de rubí y a su hermano en el último lugar donde los habían visto, pero tuvo que mostrar entereza al sólo hallar los restos de algunas de sus prendas y fingir que el doloroso clamor que desgarró el pecho de la viuda, no lo había afectado en lo absoluto. El mar se los había devorado, al igual que a la mitad de ese pueblo que se encallaba en aquel lugar, donde el agua podía compartir algo de sus tesoros con ellos, pero a cambio, pedía un tributo y nunca avisaba cuándo lo requeriría ni de qué manera lo deseaba.

El hombre pagó una gran fortuna para que se trajera mano de obra de los pueblos lejanos. Gastó casi la mitad de todo lo que tenía en pocos días, para que la tragedia se disipara por lo menos en lo material, pero sabía que no podía hacerse gran cosa para resarcir el daño que la devastación había dejado. Esas huellas de dolor, esperaba las borrara el tiempo y también esperaba que la gente volviera a ser como antes: humilde, sincera y llena de esperanza, pero no había nada que garantizara que eso fuera a suceder. Así estuvo varios días con sus noches, ayudando y yendo de un lado a otro a prestar su auxilio. Ahí estuvo al pie de la tragedia olvidándose de su propio bienestar, hasta que una noche cayó agotado a orillas de la playa, no sin antes ver en lo que él pensó eran los delirios de un moribundo, una suave silueta arrastrarse lastimosamente hacia él y un extraño halo índigo rodeando aquella fantasmal aparición.


	2. Grab

Anthony abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol le quemó los párpados. Sentía la boca reseca y la ropa mojada, pesada. Se sentó torpemente y desorientado, trató de recordar lo que había pasado. No tenía noción del tiempo, pero aún así se esforzó en rememorar lo que le había hecho llegar ahí, a esa playa alejada del pueblo. Su mente no podía más que darle imágenes de la tragedia y desconsolado, respiró profundamente para evitar derrumbarse ante los recuerdos de muerte y no sucumbir ante la ansiedad. Tomó tanto aire como pudo soportar su cuerpo, ese mismo aire que quemaba su interior apenas había sido aspirado y estaba lleno de desesperanza, del hedor de la muerte y de una profunda nostalgia.

Tosió y quiso beber un poco de agua, aunque fuera del mar, pero al ver el cuerpo que yacía inerte a poca distancia suya, el miedo se apoderó de él y olvidó sus propias necesidades, retrocediendo asustado. Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar restos de alguna embarcación, pero todo lo que vio fue un espejo roto, algunos pedazos de conchas y algunas extrañas perlas unidas por una fina cinta, así como lo que parecían ser restos de escamas de algún pez gigante. Supuso que se trataba del tesoro de algún desafortunado pescador que fue víctima de la marea. Y cuando al fin tuvo el valor de acercarse un poco, no pudo evitar posar su mirada en aquella piel blanca, cubierta por una fina capa de sal y enredada por restos de algas que se asían a él, y notó que estaba terriblemente lacerada, como si las olas del mar le hubieran estrellado incontables veces contra las piedras del acantilado.

A pesar de sentir que en cualquier momento iba a caer fulminado por la impresión de ver esas terribles heridas, Anthony recordó la manera en la que su amigo y médico de cabecera, le tomaba el pulso cada vez que su presión bajaba y replicó aquel gesto con el cuerpo de aquel pobre. Casi horrorizado por la helada temperatura de ese cuerpo escuálido y desnudo, supo que era demasiado tarde. No había atisbo de que su corazón latiera. Aquellas irregulares manchas purpúreas y circulares en todo su cuerpo, aunadas a los incontables rasguños y heridas en la suave piel, le indicaban que quien hubiera sido esa persona, había sufrido terriblemente los embates violentos de la naturaleza, misma que se había ensañado con él hasta drenarle la vida.

Apenado, se atrevió a voltearlo y pese al horror causado por el maltrato en ese cuerpo, vio el semblante más bello y sereno que jamás hubiera imaginado: aquel cabello rizado, lleno de arena y que se tejía con los restos de flora marina, coronaba esa faz delicada. Los labios delgados y casi blancos estaban cubiertos de arena. Los párpados lucían suaves y aquellas pestañas seguramente habían abanicado aquellos ojos que ya no podrían reflejar la vida nunca más. La barbilla y las quijadas delineaban aquel rostro fino y sin poder evitarlo, pasó una de sus callosas manos por la helada piel.

Era muy joven, sin la edad suficiente para ser un hombre, pero tampoco era un niño.

Anthony volvió a posar con cuidado el cuerpo inerte sobre la arena y siguiendo lo que su moral le dictaba, buscó un lugar donde sepultar al joven, esperando que las aguas del mar no volvieran a azotarlo despiadadamente ni terminaran de desgarrar su piel. Se alejó unos metros esperando que hubiera un lugar digno de ese pobre joven, al que jamás había visto ni reconocía como uno de los pobladores. Sabía que al dejarlo a merced de quien lo encontrara, nada evitaría que ese cuerpo fuera recogido y arrojado a la fosa común, para que se corrompiera impunemente junto con los otros que habían tenido una suerte similar a la suya.

Con un trozo de madera que encontró como prueba de lo que el mar seguía devolviendo, cavó un agujero lo suficientemente alejado y profundo para depositar el cuerpo del joven. Esperaba que aquel montículo de piedras que colocaría encima sirviera como una contención y que el agua no desenterrara lo que había devorado y escupido. Sintiendo un gran pesar en su alma y con mucho pudor, Anthony cargó el cuerpo de aquel joven desconocido y sin mirar demasiado la expuesta piel del muchacho, lo colocó en aquella húmeda tumba. Con sus manos heridas, Anthony empezó a echar la arena mojada encima de aquel cuerpo que sabría Dios o Neptuno, qué nombre habría llevado en vida.

Sus labios profirieron una plegaria sincera, de esas que hacía mucho tiempo no decían y santiguándose, trazó con sus dedos una cruz sobre aquella improvisada sepultura. Cuando se dio cuenta, el atardecer empezaba a pintarse sobre el horizonte de aquel mar que ahora lucía apacible y sosegado. Apretó las quijadas, recriminándole en silencio por haber causado una tragedia de consecuencias terribles, pero sobre todo, por haberse ensañado con un joven que quizá no habría vivido mucho. Pidió porque su familia del joven hubiera corrido un destino igual de fatídico para que no tuvieran que llevar a cuestas el dolor de haber perdido a un alma noble, a un joven cuyo semblante parecía ser depositario de muchas virtudes.

Pidió porque, si existía un milagro, algún día pudiera saber algo de aquel pobre desconocido que ahora se quedaría ahí, sepultado bajo la arena y pidió también, que la naturaleza aun en su furia tuviera algo de bondad y se la otorgara a esa pobre alma, cuyo cuerpo quedaría ahí, como una desafortunada ofrenda para aplacar su ira.

Anthony siguió caminando y cuando al fin pudo reconocer el camino que llevaba al pueblo, se dio cuenta de que esos tonos rojizos, daban paso al violeta y azulado manto nocturno. El fino viento parecía llevar cantos lejanos y la marea empezaba a subir otra vez, mojando sus pies y obligándolo a buscar tierra firme. Se detuvo y dio un último vistazo hacia el lugar en el que había dejado a ese pobre difunto. Tal vez al día siguiente, pediría a sus sirvientes fueran por él y le daría cristiana sepultura en su mausoleo familiar. Aun sin haberlo conocido, sentía que le debía algo y descansaría sus restos al lado de los de sus amados padres. Haría una ceremonia especial para él y le buscaría un nombre, algo que sintiera pudiera ser digno de su dulce aura. Algo que cuando lo susurrara en sus noches escribiendo su correspondencia a la luz de las velas o cuando anhelaba dejar de respirar, le confortara.


	3. Meer der Sterne

Apenas llegó al pueblo, sus sirvientes fueron los primeros en arrojarse a él, visiblemente conmovidos. La gente estaba preocupada por no haberlo encontrado y temían lo peor. Anthony no mencionó lo de aquel desafortunado encuentro en la playa. Sólo dijo haberse sentado a descansar bajo uno de los árboles que estaban a orillas de la bahía y que, extenuado por el cansancio, se había quedado completamente dormido hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Sonriendo débilmente, pidió la comprensión de todos para poder descansar por lo menos una noche. El alcalde le dijo que la ayuda que había pedido a otros lugares estaba llegando y que, a nombre de los sobrevivientes, agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Anthony se retiró a su mansión y antes de la medianoche, su médico ya estaba ahí, listo para revisarlo. Le pidió que reposara lo suficiente y que no se preocupara por los demás, porque él también había estado pidiendo ayuda y sabiendo lo necio que era Anthony, le dijo que lo estaría vigilando. El terrateniente fingió darle la razón, pero los recuerdos de su fatídico descubrimiento casi al atardecer no lo abandonaban. Apenas el médico se retiró, se dispuso a llamar a uno de sus sirvientes, pero en eso, la ama de llaves subió corriendo.

—Lamento interrumpir, amo, pero hay algo que debe ver.

Anthony se incorporó y pensando que nuevamente debía ir al pueblo a prestar su ayuda, fue hacia la terraza donde estaba la mujer y vio a lo lejos, en el horizonte, un resplandor azul emanando del mar. Nunca habían visto nada como eso y apenas vio que la mujer se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a rezar, él la tranquilizó.

—No hay de qué alarmarse. Es sólo un fenómeno natural.

Apenas iba a dar una explicación entendible de ese suceso para que su sirvienta lo comprendiera, cuando se dio cuenta de que, pese a la distancia, aquella luminosidad se extendía rápidamente por el horizonte hasta donde él había depositado aquel cuerpo. La inquietud se apoderó de él y pidiéndole a la mujer que lo dejara solo, empezó a buscar una forma de hacerse cargo él mismo de traer aquel cuerpo. Temía que, si aquella marea de resplandor índigo subía demasiado, pudiera barrer la tumba que había cavado. Anthony ya no veía la forma de pedirle a la mujer que lo dejara solo, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba levantar sospechas.

—¿No sabe lo que dicen de eso? —preguntó la mujer mientras se levantaba y contemplaba con mirada asustada aquella luminosidad nocturna.

—No… —respondió el hombre sintiendo que perdía tiempo.

—Dicen que son las lágrimas de las sirenas por haber perdido a uno de los suyos. El mar se pone así cada vez que alguien de su estirpe es abandonado a su suerte por haber cometido una grave falta o porque se rebeló y quiso ser humano. La codicia de la gente que vive en el mar por querer ser algo que no son, se paga con la muerte y…

Anthony miró con extrañeza a su sirvienta.

—¿Disculpe, Virginia?

La mujer señaló a lo lejos, donde las orillas del mar seguían iluminándose más y más.

—Eso. En todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, nunca había pasado. Pero del lugar del que vengo, lo escuché muchas veces de labios de mi madre y mis antepasados sabían que cada vez que el mar se ponía así, era porque una tragedia iba a suceder. Casi siempre sucedía después de una terrible tormenta que arrasaba con todo un poblado, justo como lo que nos pasó.

Anthony sintió que un sudor frío perlaba su frente y tras haber querido convencer a la atemorizada mujer de que sólo eran leyendas y fantasías, regresó a su habitación. Se puso algo adecuado para salir a escondidas de su propia casa y preparó uno de sus caballos. Trató de ir por el camino que llevaba a ese mismo lugar en el que había estado y rogó para que nadie lo hubiera visto.

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba su camino y aunque éste era sinuoso, pudo sortear los obstáculos nocturnos. Mientras cabalgaba, no perdía de vista la luminosidad que lamía la arena de la playa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que su sirvienta le había contado y aunque él no era de creer en tales supercherías ni en mitos, tampoco podía negarlos. Sabía que la gente contaba cosas sobrenaturales para poder explicar lo que escapaba a su raciocinio por lo limitado de su entendimiento, pero si eso era verdad, tal vez tendría sentido que el mar o lo que fuera, llorara por la muerte de un joven tan hermoso como el que nunca había visto.

Se dio cuenta de que la marea subía y estaba casi arañando la arena, llevándola con furia. Su caballo reparó y aunque pudo sujetarse, apenas bajó, el pobre animal huyó despavorido. Anthony no pudo evitarlo y lamentando tener que llegar a cuestas con el cadáver de un desconocido, fue casi corriendo a donde juraba había enterrado al joven. Aquel mar de estrellas había barrido por completo con el improvisado sepulcro y aun cuando buscó afanosamente aquel cuerpo helado, no lo encontró. Recorrió cada palmo de aquella solitaria bahía sin hallar lo que había ido a buscar. El violento chocar de las olas contra la arena, era una amenaza que él debía entender y sin importarle su suerte, siguió buscando y metiendo sus manos en aquella agua que destellaba aquellos tonos azules y que ya empezaba a cubrir sus rodillas, como dándole una última advertencia.

Decidió ignorar aquel rugido del mar que parecía gritarle que se alejara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y la fatalidad se cerniera sobre él. Su desesperación fue enorme al saber que ese viento frío y de repente la tensa calma en el agua, anunciaban que una nueva tormenta se gestaría y que esta vez borraría del mapa aquel pueblo encallado en las orillas del mar. Temió no por él y tampoco por los sobrevivientes, sino porque aquel divino cuerpo nuevamente quedaría a expensas del océano y sus apetitos.

“La codicia de la gente que vive en el mar por querer ser algo que no son, se paga con la muerte y…”

Un resplandor en el cielo lo estremeció. Aquellas nubes luminosas que iban a azotar su furia empezaron a enredarse hasta crear un cúmulo casi sobrenatural. Anthony las vio y aunque el agua empezaba a retroceder violentamente, no cesó en su búsqueda. Aquellos relámpagos en altamar hubieran hecho que hasta el más valiente corriera, pero él estaba enloquecido. Necesitaba hallar ese cuerpo antes de que el olvido se lo llevara para siempre y si así estaba sucediendo, entonces le daba lo mismo que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado hacia el mar y que nadie tampoco pudiera encontrarlo.

Aun cuando el mar se lo tragara, él estaría feliz sabiendo que su alma se fundiría con aquella otra que debía estar también a la deriva. Estaría en paz sabiendo que su alma sería una sola con la de aquel chico que había conseguido desde su mortecina palidez despertar algo que él nunca había sentido por nadie más.


	4. Tränen

Llegó rendido en la mañana. Otra vez sus sirvientes habían estado con el alma en un hilo y nuevamente su médico estaba ahí, con un reproche tremendo en la mirada.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Ya mandé un grupo de rescate en cuanto supe que tu caballo llegó corriendo sin ti y…!

Anthony se dejó caer en una de las acojinadas sillas del enorme comedor. El aroma a sal y la arena pegada en su ropa lo delataba.

—Aquí estoy, Stephen. Sano y salvo.

El galeno se apresuró a revisarlo, pero el terrateniente se puso de pie.

—Mejor ayuda a la gente del pueblo. Yo estoy bien.

—Me preocupas, Anthony. Nunca te había visto actuar de esa manera. Jamás te habías preocupado por nadie y de repente, te vuelcas en ayudar a esa gente de la que tanto renegabas.

El interpelado fue por una botella de vino y sin más, empezó a beberla desesperadamente.

—No sé, algo me dijo que debía hacer algo por mis semejantes aparte de cobrarles la renta anual de mis tierras o del lugar en el que pusieron sus casas. También ya era tiempo de dejar mi encierro releyendo cada libro que tengo y estar haciendo anotaciones inútiles sobre algo que muchas personas no entienden por carecer de erudición.

El doctor lo miró con gesto grave.

—Creo que estás enloqueciendo.

Anthony suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos mi vida volverá a ser emocionante.

Stephen suspiró cuando la ama de llaves entró. Le mostró una carta y sin más, Anthony la rompió.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con recelo el médico.

—Nada, otra vez la familia Everhart. Quieren saber si voy a casarme con su heredera y mi respuesta es no. No es por la dote que me están ofreciendo y que al final yo voy a terminar pagando, y tampoco me interesa ayudarlos para que sigan presumiendo un estilo de vida que perdieron hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente, no.

Stephen se acercó y trató de leer los pedazos de aquella carta. Era una misiva muy apasionada en su petición y sabía de los encantos de aquella hermosa mujer que lo pretendía. Una vez que terminó su lectura, dejó los fragmentos sobre la enorme mesa de mármol.

—¿Por qué no quieres, Anthony? Digo, ya no eres un joven que pueda concederse ciertos caprichos. Creo que lo mejor es que consideres su propuesta y…

El terrateniente se acercó al balcón y pudo ver el mar destellando bajo la luz del sol. Tenía ganas de poder saber dónde había quedado aquello que afanosamente había ido a buscar en la noche y no encontró. Suspiró mientras la ansiedad por salir otra vez, lo recorría.

—No me interesa. No me gusta.

El médico se acercó y haciendo un gesto por el notable olor a sal y arena, trató de suavizar su voz.

—La señorita Christine es muy hermosa. ¿Por qué no…?

Anthony se hizo a un lado y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado.

—¿La quieres? Quédatela. Estás en una mejor posición social que la mía ahora que he estado gastando con la ayuda al pueblo y si tanto te interesa la opción de tener una esposa, tú responde esa carta.

Stephen se dio cuenta de aquella mirada melancólica en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?

Anthony se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a las enormes escaleras de mármol.

—Algo así. Pero ¿te digo algo? Tampoco va a suceder y no, no sabes quién… es.

Aquella falsa sentencia le dolió en el alma. Con un gesto, se despidió de su amigo y se encaminó a su habitación. Ni siquiera se cambió la ropa cuando se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Quería conservar un poco de esa misma arena que había cubierto aquel cuerpo que ahora se le antojaba como una quimera, como una fantasía que la fatalidad había puesto para trastocarlo y hacerlo albergar sentimientos puros, fuertes pero también imposibles de realizar.

***

Pasaron varios días y sus noches y en todas, Anthony siempre estaba sentado con un trozo de papel y un pedazo de grafito tratando de dibujar aquel rostro que aparecía con fuerza en su memoria. Había tenido que pedir con voz estricta no ser molestado ni interrumpido en sus sesiones nocturnas de “estudio”. Realmente, el alba lo encontraba replicando una y mil veces aquella faz a la que en sus dibujos, le regalaba el don de la vida. Lo dibujaba de maneras expresivas, contrastando los estertores de la muerte con algunas expresiones que le regalaran vida a ese rostro que ya no lo tenía. Miraba la luminiscencia de aquellas aguas, a las que ahora también les atribuía la tristeza de aquella gente en la cual no creía, pero cuya posible existencia ahora tenía un lugar en su atribulada mente.

Gente del agua. Sirenas.

Había buscado en cada uno de sus pesados ejemplares de botánica y mitología, algo que diera cuenta de su existencia, pero no había nada relevante. Nada que pudiera dar testimonio de que esa gente con características que se habían romantizado y estilizado desde que los griegos las describieron, fuera real. Algunas burdas representaciones y aun cuando todavía podía desplegar sus recursos para conseguir información, ésta llegaba a cuentagotas y no era lo que él quería.

Por eso pasaba encerrado tratando de sacar sus propias conjeturas. Empezó a llevar un registro minucioso de la intensidad con la que aquel mar de estrellas refulgía en la noche y se ponía nostálgico al ver que apenas clareaba, el resplandor era el mismo de siempre, que no había nada de mágico ni de sobrenatural en ello. Se escapaba por el ventanal y se dirigía al sitio en el que aquella tumba había sido borrada. Le importaba poco ver que el pueblo se iba reconstruyendo y que la tristeza de la gente ya no lo ahogaba como al principio. Fingía cordialidad ante el agradecimiento de esa gente a la que alguna vez subyugó, pero a la que en un arranque de bondad, había acudido a socorrer.

No le importaba nada que no fuera sumirse en sus recuerdos y poder recrear el toque de aquella piel helada, pero suave. No le interesaba otra cosa que no fuera el poder imaginar el fatal destino de aquel que había sido arrastrado hacia él y de quién no sabía absolutamente nada. Tampoco le importaba sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquel ardiente rastro surcando su piel. Aquel líquido que hacía años no trazaba su nostálgico camino sobre su rostro.

Lágrimas.

Lágrimas silenciosas que sólo los románticos y decadentes como él se permitían derramar cuando la melancolía era demasiada y la insatisfacción apremiaba. Esas mismas que salían cuando ya se estaba harto de la vida, de sus insípidos placeres, cuando ya se había tocado la cima y el fondo al mismo tiempo. Cuando sólo se estaba más tiempo del necesario esperando a que el último aliento estuviera próximo, pero que tampoco se tenía la certeza de cuando sucedería eso.

Así pasó varios días, pensando en que quizá debía dar una última caminata por aquella playa y adentrarse, dejarse ir y esperar a que la tormenta o la luminiscencia se apoderaran de su carne, que dieran cuenta de su piel, que esa agua casi mágica se fundiera con sus lágrimas porque tenía el mismo sabor a sal y a olvido. Así estuvo, sin probar alimento y ordenándoles a sus sirvientes que no mandaran llamar al doctor. Quería seguir saboreando la tristeza y el desgano, porque paradójicamente, esos sentimientos lo habían hecho sentir vivo. Lo habían hecho sentir esperanzado al mostrarle que la felicidad yacía en algún lugar del vasto océano, a la deriva, igual que sus pensamientos.

Una noche, justo cuando acababa de fumar y mandó a dormir temprano a sus sirvientes, se dispuso a salir a su terraza. Estaba decidido a ejecutar aquella idea que no lo dejaba en paz y de la que no se quería desprender. El aire de la noche era helado y olía a lo mismo de siempre, pero sintió un vuelco cuando al querer ver aquella luminiscencia, ésta no se manifestó. Las olas se escuchaban como siempre, pero aquel resplandor índigo simplemente no estaba.

Le parecía increíble que no hubiera señales de lo que ya había aceptado como las lágrimas de esos seres fantásticos. Le dolía ver que si eran reales, hubieran terminado con su luto y se hubieran resignado a olvidar a aquel a quién él veía siempre, cual ensoñación a todas horas. Fue corriendo por su capa y dispuesto a pasar la noche en aquella infame bahía, aprestó su caballo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de seguir alimentando sus fantasías. Nunca se había obsesionado tanto con nada hasta ese momento y sabía que para poder seguir adelante el tiempo que le quedara, debía entregarse con ardor a ese deseo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de punta a punta y sabiendo que no debía postergar más aquel momento, abrió la puerta principal, sólo para encontrarse con un joven sucio, moribundo, cayendo en sus brazos. Cuando la luz de luna le dio en la cara a aquel pobre desdichado, Anthony vio que se trataba de ese mismo, al que anhelaba tanto volver a pensar y que su rostro también estaba cubierto por las lágrimas.


	5. Tot

No tenía una explicación racional para eso que había presenciado. Aún estaba encerrado en su habitación fingiendo sentirse indispuesto. Volteó a la cama y vio que aquella piel simplemente no recuperaba color, pero la temperatura de ese cuerpo desnudo y lleno de heridas sin sanar estaba subiendo gradualmente. Temió lo peor y acercó una palangana con agua y algunos trapos. La respiración acompasada y suave de ese joven lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero también lo preocupaba temiendo que volviera a cesar y que fuera de manera definitiva.

Pudo escuchar al otro lado de su puerta, la voz de su incondicional ama de llaves pero decidió ignorarla. No se amilanó cuando escuchó que dos de sus sirvientes empezaron a patear con furia la puerta queriendo abrirla y amenazó con despedirlos y desprestigiarlos si continuaban.

“Al menos volvió a ser el mismo hombre de carácter que siempre había sido”, dijo uno de ellos.

Supo que mantenerse en esa actitud, había hecho que sus sirvientes recuperaran un poco la calma y siguió vigilando a su huésped. Buscó algo con qué cubrir aquel cuerpo casi transparente y lo arropó bien. Se atrevió a pasar sus dedos por la aun sucia piel y no sintió temor alguno de enredarlos después en los enmarañados rizos.

—¿Quién eres? —murmuró esperando que el chico diera alguna señal, pero eso no sucedió.

Puso su mano en el pecho desnudo del muchacho y se espantó cuando no sintió el latir del corazón. Anthony entró en pánico y se levantó, sin importar contradecir sus órdenes, cuando vio que el chico se revolvía sobre las sábanas. Había sido un movimiento débil, pero al menos ya había una señal. Sin perderlo de vista, se acercó hacia la puerta y gritó el nombre de su ama de llaves. La mujer fue corriendo y sin dejarla entrar, le pidió que por favor llamara al médico.

La mirada curiosa de esa mujer rubia lo alteró.

—Sólo vaya por el médico. Dígale que lo necesito con urgencia.

La mujer asintió.

—¿Se siente bien, amo?

Anthony suspiró.

—Vaya por él. Necesito platicar con él. Dígale a Harold que la lleve y por favor, si él no está, no me traiga a ninguno otro. ¡Vaya!

La mujer se recogió el vestido para poder correr más rápido. Anthony volvió a cerrar la puerta y suspiró. Si alguien más se enteraba de eso, se armaría un escándalo, pero tampoco debía dejar que eso sucediera. Esperaba que su imagen de hombre poderoso siguiera intacta, a pesar de haber mostrado algo de compasión y vulnerabilidad tras la debacle. Debía esperar a que el chico saliera de su letargo y comprendiendo que eso podría tomar mucho tiempo, decidió empezar a preparar lo que un joven como aquel pudiera necesitar. Mandó llamar a una de las doncellas y tras haberla hecho jurar silencio, la envío al pueblo vecino a que comprara ropajes y algunas cosas que ese desconocido pudiera requerir.

“Señorita Karen, si alguien te pregunta, no respondas nada. En todo caso, puedo esperar más tiempo a que cumplas el encargo, pero no digas nada a nadie”.

Le pidió a otro de sus sirvientes que la asistiera y le dio la misma consigna. Anthony sabía que podía confiar en su gente y por lo mismo, les asignó aquel misterioso encargo. Miró su reloj apenas vio que la joven salía escoltada por uno de sus mayordomos de infinita confianza y suspiró. Decidió bajar a su biblioteca y buscar aquello que había atesorado pensando que el chico estaba muerto.

Abrió su caja fuerte y encontró los restos de ese espejo, las perlas y aquellos extraños pedazos de concha, que vistos a la luz y con más calma, eran únicos. Nunca había visto conchas en color turquesa ni perlas rosadas. Esperaba que al mostrárselas, el muchacho pudiera darle cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, pero el espejo era lo que más lo intrigaba. Estaba hecho con materiales que jamás había visto en joyas y aun conociendo cada una de las alhajas que habían pertenecido a su madre, nunca había visto nada igual. Pensó que tal vez el chico era un buscador de tesoros, pero eso solo lo sabría hasta que pudiera hablar con él.

El apetito regresó a él y sólo tomó unas piezas de fruta y regresó a cuidarlo. Tenía cerca una jarra de agua en caso de que el joven la necesitara y estaría atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Su mente lo abrumaba con demasiadas interrogantes, pero él no podía responderlas. Necesitaba que aquel chico que dormía, pudiera hacerlo apenas hubiera una oportunidad.

***

Pasado el mediodía, aun no tenía noticias de sus sirvientes. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero para él era apremiante. Precisaba saber qué ocurría y aunque sabía que el encargo que le había asignado a la joven doncella aun demoraría, confiaba en que pronto entrara su leal ama de llaves con su terco médico, pero no. Volvió a asomarse por el balcón y así estuvo hasta que el atardecer pintó con sus tonos el horizonte.

La ansiedad lo carcomía y al fin, escuchó que alguien corría con desespero a su habitación.

—¡Amo Stark! ¡Lo siento mucho, pero el doctor Stephen no está en el pueblo! ¡Harold y yo lo fuimos a buscar a diferentes lugares y…!

Anthony suspiró resignado. El rostro casi descompuesto de la mujer le indicó que no mentía y se atrevió a tomarla de las manos para tranquilizarla. Se dio cuenta de que la rubia bajaba la mirada visiblemente apenada y hasta ruborizada.

—Le agradezco mucho, Virginia. No se preocupe.

La mujer suspiró y se deshizo en explicaciones. Anthony se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un aliado en caso de que no siempre pudiera contar con su eterno confidente y se atrevió a decirlo.

—Señorita Potts, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

La mujer lo miró atenta, expectante con esos ojos azules cuyo tono competía en pureza con el océano.

—Lo que usted quiera, amo Stark.

Anthony la tomó de la mano y la llevó lentamente hacia su habitación. Sonrió divertido al sentir que la mano de ella se tensaba y supo lo que ella estaría imaginando.

—Necesito que me ayude con… esto.

La mujer lo soltó casi al instante al ver aquella silueta en la cama que estaba cubierta por las exquisitas sábanas que ella con mucho esmero, había cambiado el día anterior. El terrateniente no perdió de vista la reacción de su sirvienta y esperó hasta que ella dijera algo, pero la mujer se acercó lentamente y retrocedió ahogando un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que había un chico en la cama.

—¡Amo! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

El hombre suspiró y se acercó lentamente y la tomó por los hombros.

—No es lo que usted está pensando. Yo… lo recogí anoche cuando tocó la puerta. No sé quién es ni de dónde viene. Por eso le pedí que fuera por el médico, porque necesito saber quién es este pobre desdichado para ayudarlo y devolverlo con su familia —mintió al final.

La mujer miró a su amo y luego al chico que dormía en la cama. Virginia se acercó lentamente y tocó el rostro del muchacho.

—No tiene fiebre… —dijo sin salir de su asombro— Es casi un niño.

Anthony carraspeó. Ese último comentario lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—Pero no lo es… Tendrá unos quince o diecisiete…

—Es casi lo mismo—insistió ella y Anthony se dio cuenta de que ella también había caído maravillada ante los silenciosos encantos del muchacho—. Pero no lo reconozco como ninguno de los pobladores… A menos que sea un forastero.

El hombre suspiró.

—¿Me guarda el secreto en lo que el doctor nos ayuda? Por favor.

La mujer asintió y tuvo que parpadear varias veces como para romper el silencioso hechizo que se apoderaba de ella, o al menos, eso pensó Anthony.

—Sí, amo.

La mujer miró a Anthony esperando alguna instrucción y ni tardo ni perezoso, éste le indicó que preparara la bañera y le ayudara a lavar y curar las heridas del joven en lo que el médico podía llegar a atender su llamado. La mujer fue presta a preparar la enorme tina con agua caliente y algunas hierbas que podrían relajar y aminorar las molestias de ese cuerpo. Cuando aquella mezcla de aromas indicó que era el momento propicio, Anthony cargó con mucha delicadeza al joven, llevándolo envuelto con una sábana pues no quería exponer su desnudez ante los curiosos ojos de su sirvienta. La mujer lo ayudó en el camino, para evitar que tropezara y lastimara más aquel cuerpo cuyos moretones, ahora lucían entre verdosos y amarillos. Con sumo cuidado lo introdujo en la enorme tina y sin tener cuidado por estropear su ropa, Anthony acomodó uno de sus brazos para que la delicada cabeza del joven no se golpeara.

Virginia le pasó un cuenco y entre los dos empezaron a mojar el cuerpo del joven, que ya se sentía tibio y cuyo color de piel no cambiaba en absoluto. Los ojos aún seguían cerrados y los restos de tierra y lodo, pronto enturbiaron el agua.

—Traeré más agua—dijo la mujer al tiempo que se arremangaba la blusa.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Potts.

Mientras Stark trataba con cuidado de no tocar más de la cuenta aquellas heridas ni dejar que el agua caliente lo incomodara, siguió quitando con sus manos los restos de algas y arena que ese cuerpo tenía. Habían pasado ya muchos días, semanas casi en las que no lo había vuelto a ver y al pasar su mano por el lado derecho del pecho del joven, ahogó un grito al sentir que el corazón latía de aquel lado. Todo su conocimiento no le daba alcance para poder comprender por qué un joven que había estado muerto por tanto tiempo (según lo que él había visto), estuviera recuperando la vida otra vez ni por qué tenía el corazón del lado equivocado. No entendía por qué al tomarle el pulso ahora, éste era débil cuando esa tarde en la playa, ni siquiera había rastros de que eso fuera posible.

Había leído sobre la catalepsia, ese extraño padecimiento en el que los ritmos vitales bajaban al mínimo, pero le parecía increíble que para haberlo enterrado, el chico hubiera sobrevivido por días enteros y en completa desnudez. Era obvio que la arena habría penetrado en sus fosas nasales hasta haberlo ahogado si es que el agua no lo hubiera hecho primero, pero tampoco era comprensible el que la helada temperatura del mar o la intemperie no hubiera causado más daño. Las heridas bien pudieron habérsele infectado, pero eso no sucedió. Tal vez el chico en serio tenía ganas y voluntad de vivir, pero su cuerpo necesitaba reponerse ante todo lo que había sufrido y Anthony sintió envidia, pues hasta hacía unas horas antes, todo lo que deseaba era morir y alcanzarlo, pero se alegró de que su cometido no fuera logrado.

Siguió mojando ese cuerpo y la sábana pronto empezó a desprenderse, revelando la pulcra y delicada desnudez de ese cuerpo. Anthony no hizo más que apartar la vista y seguir echándole agua encima, luchando contra su morbo. Bastante había sido con que la naturaleza se ensañara con el joven, como para que fuera él quien lo terminara de mancillar en un acto tan impune.

Continuó con su tarea y empezó a inquietarse el sentir que el agua empezaba a perder calor y su sirvienta demoraba más de lo usual. Tal vez cuando estuviera más tranquilo y el chico recuperara el conocimiento, se atrevería a retomar su vena futurista y pudiera idear algún mecanismo que hiciera que las faenas domésticas más sencillas, como lo era el calentar agua, fueran más rápidas (porque su vena de inventor se lo pedía), pero por lo mientras debía seguir soportando las limitaciones de lo que tenía. Se dio tiempo para admirar esas bellas facciones y se sorprendió cuando un leve movimiento en las extremidades del joven se manifestó.

Anthony siguió sosteniendo la cabeza del chico y aunque no podía evitar que la sábana flotara a libertad, estuvo atento a no ceder a sus intenciones de mirar más de la cuenta. No dejó de poner atención a aquel movimiento involuntario en los dedos de las manos y en las piernas y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho empezaba a mover los labios, como si el aire le faltara y trató de enderezarlo un poco.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo está bien…

Los párpados del joven se movieron un poco y un quejido débil escapó de los delgados labios. Anthony quiso gritar por ayuda, pero temía que con ello fuera a alterar a su inesperado huésped.

—¿Señorita Potts? —se atrevió a llamar a su sirvienta — ¿Puede venir?

Los pasos apresurados de la mujer lo tranquilizaron y cuando volteó a ver al muchacho, éste al fin había abierto los ojos. Anthony ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa al ver aquellos orbes cafés y cuya expectación no tenía límite. El joven lo miró fijamente y su quijada comenzó a temblar.

—Calma, calma. Yo…

El chico movió débilmente una de sus manos y la acercó a los labios del terrateniente. Anthony se estremeció ante aquel contacto y sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza al sentir la delicadeza con la que el muchacho pasaba sus delgados dedos sobre su piel.

—¿E-estás bien? ¿C-cómo te llamas? —preguntó queriendo atraer la atención del muchacho.

El ama de llaves entró con una cubeta llena de agua y por poco la dejó caer al ver la escena.

—¡Señor Stark, disculpe la demora! ¡Faltan algunos baldes más y…!

El hombre trató de separarse un poco del contacto con aquella piel suave y pegajosa.

—Venga por favor. Sosténgalo en lo que yo voy por el agua y empiezo a cambiarla.

El chico no había proferido palabra alguna y apenas sintió que Anthony se separaba, comenzó a patalear en el agua. La sirvienta se puso nerviosa y se acercó a sostenerlo, pero el chico esquivó su cercanía.

—¿Está seguro de que está bien? —preguntó la mujer a su amo mientras éste se separaba con lentitud y ella sujetaba al muchacho.

—No lo sé… Ya vuelvo.

Anthony se levantó y fue a toda prisa por el agua limpia. Aun estaba aturdido por al fin haber visto aquel par de ojos mirarlo con atención y con una expresión que demostraba algo que las palabras simplemente no servían para expresar. Cuando volvió, se dio cuenta de que el chico se había replegado en un rincón de la enorme bañera y que le daba la espalda al ama de llaves, quien hacía hasta lo imposible por llamarlo.

—No quiere venir… Ni siquiera ha dicho nada —se excusó ella.

El hombre se acercó a donde estaba el chico, quien al volver a verlo le sonrió y le extendió las manos.

—Sólo traiga el agua que falta y saque el agua sucia. No podemos dejarlo así.

La mujer obedeció y Anthony se dio cuenta de que el rostro del chico, pese a los rasguños y los restos de las heridas, aún conservaba cierta lozanía. Se quedó embelesado mirándolo y el muchacho también lo miraba con atención. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba oscureciendo y su ama de llaves lo estaba mirando. Otra vez, había perdido la noción del tiempo y supo que había sido demasiado porque el agua estaba enfriándose.

—Ya le dejé algo de ropa para el muchacho en la cama. ¿Quiere que lo ayude a sacarlo del agua?

Anthony parpadeó y apenado, volteó a ver a su sirvienta.

—No… Mejor prepárenos algo de cenar, por favor y tráigalo aquí. No sé si él pueda caminar.

La mujer obedeció y salió. Anthony se dio cuenta de que el chico se fue relajando y que aquella posición a la defensiva en la que estaba, pronto se disipó apenas la mujer se fue.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El joven movió los labios, pero ningún sonido provenía de su boca. Anthony repitió la pregunta y temiendo que el chico fuera un extranjero, habló más lento, pero grande fue su decepción al ver que el joven sólo imitaba la manera en la que movía los labios. Incluso, le habló en varios de los idiomas que conocía, esperando que el chico pudiera comprender alguno de ellos, pero nada pasó. Aquel joven solo lo miraba con atención y replicaba los gestos de Anthony con un gesto que asimilaba a una sonrisa.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó el hombre haciendo algunos gestos que el chico pudiera entender, pero otra vez no tuvo respuesta.

Decepcionado, Anthony se levantó y fue por la ropa que la mujer había dejado en la cama. Se sentía mareado, como si el hecho de estar contemplando a aquel extraño joven se debiera a eso. Tuvo que detenerse un momento antes de volver al cuarto de baño y tomar aire. Otra vez aquel aroma fuerte, a tormenta marina se había instalado y fue a cerrar la ventana. Miró de reojo y vio que el chico estaba agitando las piernas en el agua, como si hacer eso lo confortara.

—Bueno, espero que algún día puedas decirme quién eres—susurró.

Anthony acercó un taburete y dejó ahí las prendas mientras buscaba algunos afeites con los cuales pudiera hidratar la maltratada piel de su huésped. Sintió que le aventaban agua y cuando volteó el chico ya se había acercado demasiado y lo miraba con curiosidad. No se había puesto de pie todavía, pero estaba tan cerca que su desnudez era muy notoria.

—Ven —dijo Anthony tratando de no mirarlo mientras le hacía una seña con los brazos para que se levantara.

El chico hizo una mueca y le extendió los brazos. Anthony lo sujetó y sin poder reaccionar, cayó encima del muchacho cuando éste lo jaló, metiéndolo a la tina con él. Asustado, trató de separarse, pero aquellos brazos tan delgados y malheridos, tenían demasiada fuerza.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Esto no está bien!

No pudo separarse y se sintió avergonzado al sentir la manera en la que el chico enredaba sus brazos y sus piernas en su cuerpo al tiempo que con su boca buscaba la de Anthony. Iba a empujarlo, pero cuando vio que el muchacho sonreía, no hizo más que rendirse. Otra vez, sintió que algo doblegaba su voluntad y no podía evitarlo. Eran esos ojos cafés, esa mirada que parecía destellar con solo verlo y que parecía esconder una fuerza misteriosa que era inevitable no sucumbir a su encanto.


	6. Stumme Worte

Anthony estaba desesperado. No sabía qué más hacer para lograr arrancar algún otro gesto de ese rostro que aun en su silencio, era mucho más expresivo de lo que hubiera pensado. Aun tenía las marcas en su cuerpo de aquel extraño y mojado abrazo, mismo que lo inquietaba demasiado porque por un momento, le pareció que el chico quería asfixiarlo y no abrazarlo solamente. No entendía por qué un chico que no hablaba y que sólo se limitaba a sonreír y a mirarlo con devoción, podía ser una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido.

Lo había estado observando bien, con detenimiento, pero no tenía respuestas para explicar su comportamiento. El chico no había probado nada de lo que la cocinera le había estado preparando y Anthony no sabía qué más hacer, aparte de haberlo alimentado con fruta y darle infusiones. También se había encargado de haber hecho jurar a todos sus sirvientes que no dijeran nada sobre su extraño huésped y sus maneras, mismas que desconcertaban tanto a su personal como a él. La doncella había vuelto con el encargo después de varios días y Anthony tampoco se explicaba por qué el chico —de quién no sabía cómo referirse— se la pasaba rascándose todo el día, como si la ropa le estorbara y en un día había roto más de una camisola con solo jalarla. Andaba descalzo y se pasaba las horas mirando hacia la bahía, cerrando los ojos cuando la brisa marina arreciaba a ciertas horas del día y parecía susurrar algo ininteligible, pero aun cuando se había acercado a querer escuchar, era sólo el silencio lo que provenía de esa rosada boca.

Anthony había hecho cualquier cosa por tratar de enseñarle a hablar, pero había sido inútil. El chico seguía dibujando movimientos con sus labios y aunque sólo una vez pudo imitar con un tono casi gutural una palabra, no era capaz de decir nada. Aunado a eso, estaba la cuestión de que el chico se la pasaba siguiendo a Anthony como si fuera una sombra y eso ya lo inquietaba. En una ocasión que tuvo que bajar al pueblo a firmar algunos documentos, lo dejó al cuidado de su ama de llaves y de uno de sus sirvientes, pero al volver, los encontró a los dos afuera de la habitación que había designado como la del chico. Los dos estaban temblando de miedo y cuando entró, por primera vez vio algo que lo asustó.

Aquellos ojos cafés refulgían de ira y apenas lo vieron, se humedecieron y el chico se arrojó a sus brazos, murmurando cosas que simplemente no se escuchaban. Esa vez Anthony no se pudo contener y se atrevió a acariciar el rostro del muchacho. Miró aquellos ojos llorosos y una sonrisa débil se dibujó en los labios delgados. Llamó a sus sirvientes y les preguntó lo que había sucedido. El ama de llaves dijo que apenas él había salido, el muchacho quiso salir detrás de él y que al impedírselo, su expresión mutó en una de completo odio y parecía estar gritando. El mayordomo le dijo que el muchacho había empujado a la señorita Potts y a él, con el toque de tres dedos, lo había estrellado contra la pared.

Anthony miró al muchacho, quien parecía ajeno a todas esas acusaciones y también parecía no entender nada de lo que decían. El chico solo le sonrió y Anthony se sintió mareado. Le pidió a los sirvientes que fueran a buscar nuevamente al médico y que independientemente de que lo hallaran o no, se tomaran el resto del día para descansar.

—¿Está seguro de que se quiere quedar a solas con… él? —preguntó la sirvienta.

—No pasa nada. Por favor, hagan lo que les pido.

Los dos sirvientes hicieron lo indicado y salieron. Anthony sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que ambos se santiguaron y murmuraron algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Trató de no darle importancia y volvió a mirar al joven, quien no lo soltaba y miraba hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Quieres ir allá? —preguntó Anthony.

El chico sonrió y movió los labios. Anthony comenzó a avanzar lentamente y cuando vio la bañera vacía, tuvo que soltar lentamente al muchacho.

—Espera… Ya vuelvo.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que el chico clavaba sus uñas en la manga de su camisola, rasgándola y haciéndole un corte muy fino en la piel. Anthony no tuvo opción más que caminar y con un gesto, indicarle que se sentara. El chico pareció gritar algo y Anthony pasó sus manos sobre el rostro del joven, pero retrocedió asustado al sentir que la piel de su faz se sentía reseca, como escamosa. Buscó dentro del cuarto de baño algún recipiente con agua y al no hallarlo, tuvo que aprovechar un descuido del joven para salir por agua.

Buscó con qué transportar tanta agua como pudiera y aun cuando ésta estaba fría, la dejó caer. El sonido del agua llenando la bañera, pronto atrajo la atención del muchacho quien miró con maravilla el transparente líquido y sin dudarlo, empezó a desgarrar la ropa que traía puesta.

—¡No, no hagas eso! —se quejó Anthony, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el muchacho pronto se había metido a la bañera.

El hombre suspiró. No pudo evitar mirar la piel desnuda del muchacho y su expresión de júbilo al sentir el agua. Pronto, el chico empezó a mojarse y a mover sus piernas, chapoteando. Anthony se dio la vuelta, pero otra vez, sintió que el joven le arrojaba agua.

—Ya regreso, voy a traer más. Espera por favor.

Sabía que el chico no entendería, pero se sorprendió al ver que el joven se acomodaba en la bañera y que con la poca agua, trataba de cubrir su cuerpo. Anthony dio unas cuantas vueltas más hasta que vio que la bañera estaba casi llena y que el joven estaba feliz. Ni siquiera parecía reparar en el hecho de que el agua estaba fría, casi helada porque seguía moviéndose en el agua y jugando con ella, como si no hubiera nada mejor qué hacer. Anthony se levantó a abrir las cortinas y dejar que la luz entrara por la ventana. Apenas hizo eso, el chico esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y miró a Anthony con emoción, llamándolo con un gesto para que se le uniera.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y el chico empezó a aventarle agua, a manera de reproche.

—No puedo hacer eso. Toma tu tiempo, ya regreso—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida para darle algo de privacidad al muchacho.

El chapoteo se intensificó y aunque estuvo tentado a regresar para que el muchacho lo viera y dejara de tirar agua, decidió buscarle algo de ropa. No entendía por qué el muchacho tenía esa manía por el agua ni por querer destruir la ropa que le daba. Por un momento temió que el joven tuviera algún problema que la medicina convencional no pudiera sanar o que existiera algún trastorno de tipo mental que lo hacía comportarse así, de forma errática y violenta. Se dejó caer unos instantes en la mullida cama que había dispuesto para el chico y cerró los ojos. No pudo evitar sentir aquel sopor y pensó que estaba delirando cuando sintió una brisa ligera rozar su piel. Era fresca, tenía un aroma desconocido para él pero le reconfortaba. Anthony quiso moverse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente cansado y sin fuerzas. Sintió que se perdía, que se sumía en un letargo inducido por alguna fuerza sobrenatural y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Después, una sensación húmeda y placentera comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y era como si algo rasgara su piel, como si la sensación de escamas rozándolo fuera tan vívida que cuando quiso abrir los ojos no pudo.

Luego, aquel sabor a sal en los labios y ese líquido casi viscoso derramándose dentro de su boca. Regaliz puro. Aquel sabor era molesto, desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo, lo obligaba a querer más, a devorarlo todo. Su respiración se agitó y el sonido de la hoja de la ventana azotándose lo hizo levantarse de un brinco. Fue corriendo al baño, pero vio que el chico seguía en la tina, aunque con los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Anthony estaba aturdido y aunque escuchó aquel sonido fuerte y claro, no había indicio de que se hubiera estrellado. Regresó por la ropa y con delicadeza, tocó al chico para que abriera los ojos.

—Oye, ven. Se terminó.

El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente y parecía desorientado. Miró con extrañeza a Anthony y cuando lo reconoció, le extendió los brazos. El terrateniente dudó en hacerlo, temiendo que el chico volviera a jalarlo y lo metiera otra vez al agua, pero no fue así. El chico se sostuvo con firmeza de la mano de Anthony y se quedó quieto hasta que sintió que lo envolvía con una sábana. Cuando puso un pie fuera de la bañera, su cuerpo se estremeció y el terror se dibujó en su rostro. Anthony lo sostuvo con firmeza y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Calma, todo está bien.

El muchacho levantó la mirada y una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Abrió la boca, pero otra vez, sólo hubo silencio. Anthony se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba asustado y besó sus cabellos.

—Tranquilo, estoy contigo.

El joven se pegó a su cuerpo y empezó a temblar. Anthony supuso que era a causa del frío y tras haberle logrado indicar que iba a cerrar la ventana y que el chico lo miraba con atención, lo llevó a la enorme habitación y le mostró la ropa. Se dio la vuelta cuando el muchacho se despojó de la sábana y cuando lo escuchó vestirse, suspiró aliviado. Incluso, se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho estaba luchando afanosamente por poderse calzar los zapatos y se agachó a ayudarlo. La piel del chico se sentía reseca y antes de continuar, buscó un aceite para humectarlo. El chico lo miraba con cierta preocupación y Anthony le sonrió.

—Espero que esto ayude. No sabes lo complicado que ha sido para mí…

Un toquido leve en la puerta lo distrajo.

—Adelante —dijo mientras amarraba una de las agujetas de los zapatos.

La joven mucama hizo una reverencia.

—El doctor Strange lo está esperando en su habitación. ¿Quiere que le diga que lo espere abajo o lo traigo para acá?

Anthony sintió que el chico le estrujaba el hombro. Parecía expectante.

—Dile por favor que venga. Gracias, Karen.

La moza hizo una reverencia antes de salir y a los pocos instantes, el médico entraba con cautela a la habitación y miraba con sorpresa al muchacho que estaba sentado en la cama. Anthony se puso de pie y respiró profundamente. El médico se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos.

—¿Qué sucede?

Anthony miró al médico y luego al joven, quien se había acercado tanto al grado de quedar casi detrás del terrateniente.

—Necesito que lo examines. No sé quién es y no sé si lo reconozcas como alguno de tus pacientes.

Stephen frunció el ceño y colocó su maletín sobre la cama. El chico se escondió detrás de Anthony y se sujetó a su espalda. El hombre volteó.

—Tranquilo, es un viejo amigo y nos va a ayudar.

Stephen sonrió levemente pero el recelo se notaba en su mirada. Le extendió la mano, pero se quedó esperando a que el chico le correspondiera el saludo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se retrajo. Anthony habló por él.

—Ese es el problema. No habla, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó.

El galeno se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacar sus artilugios del maletín. Se acercó al muchacho y Anthony lo sujetó con delicadeza para que se acercara al médico. El chico dudó pero al sentir que el terrateniente estaba cerca, comenzó a caminar con cautela.

—¿Dices que llegó? —preguntó con desconfianza Stephen—¿De dónde?

Anthony jaló al muchacho para que se sentara y tuvo que sentarse él también. Con una mirada y una sonrisa trató de tranquilizarlo, mientras respondía al médico.

—No lo sé. Sólo tocó a la puerta, yo abrí y se desvaneció en mis brazos. Desde entonces no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y tampoco hace ruidos. A veces creo que ni siquiera me entiende y no deja que nadie más aparte de mí, se le acerque. Hoy me dijeron Jarvis y Virginia que los “atacó”.

El médico no hizo preguntas y sacó un par de guantes. Le pidió a Anthony que se acercaran a la ventana. Necesitaba luz de sol para verlo mejor y cuando hizo lo que le ordenó, Stephen dio un salto.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Qué son esas heridas en su cuello?!

Anthony volteó a ver al chico, cuyo rostro reflejaba demasiada tensión y lo acarició, queriendo tranquilizarlo.

—No tengo idea y por favor, no hagas movimientos bruscos. Se asusta fácilmente y quiero pensar que, por esa razón, mis sirvientes se ganaron lo que se ganaron. Digo, como sé que no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te diga la verdad, hela aquí: lo encontré en la playa el día que me “desaparecí”, pensé que estaba muerto porque en verdad estaba muy malherido, lo enterré y…

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Anthony rodó los ojos al escuchar la expresión de su amigo y sentir que el chico se sobresaltaba también.

—Te dije que no te alteres, porque se asusta él también. Mira, no sé quién es ni de dónde venga pero estoy casi seguro de que es un sobreviviente de la tormenta.

El médico siguió inspeccionando en silencio al chico, sin tocarlo y vio que había cicatrices en su piel y que algunas no estaban sanando. Miró los ojos del muchacho y tocó su frente.

—Desnúdalo.

Anthony se molestó por la crudeza con la que Stephen habló y sintiendo que la vergüenza era realmente para él, le indicó al joven con un gesto que se despojara de su camisa. El muchacho lo miró con duda pero al ver que Anthony comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa, pronto hizo lo mismo con la que llevaba puesta. El médico se acercó al joven y al ver el pecho descubierto del chico, lo acercó más a la luz. El joven de un manotazo se separó, pero Anthony trató de calmarlo.

—¿Te han dicho que debes ser más sutil con tus pacientes? —se quejó Anthony mientras trataba de calmar al muchacho.

—¿Y a ti te han dicho que no metas desconocidos en tu casa? ¿Te volviste loco?

Anthony no dijo nada. Se limitó a ver al muchacho, quien se estremeció ante la cercanía del médico y trataba de evitarlo. Stephen sujetó la barbilla del muchacho y luego, examinó con brusquedad sus oídos y lo obligó a abrir la boca, para revisarlo. Stephen se veía molesto, pero también preocupado.

—Es en serio, Anthony. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Ya viste sus heridas? —preguntó el galeno mientras examinaba la espalda del muchacho—. ¡Tan sólo ve esto…!

El médico no terminó su frase. Apenas puso un dedo sobre uno de los omoplatos del chico, éste se volteó y mordió su mano. Molesto, el médico le dio una palmada sobre la espalda y el muchacho lo miró con coraje. Anthony no pudo evitar reírse.

—Ojala y no se te infecte, aunque bien merecido te lo tendrías, ¿eh?

El médico negó con la cabeza y procedió a inspeccionar el torso del chico. Quitó la mano con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de que al pasarla por la piel del chico el guante se había roto y que un ligero corte en la yema de sus dedos empezó a sangrar. Stephen se cambió el guante y siguió inspeccionando, aunque ya sin tocarlo. Se detuvo cuando un par de cicatrices a los costados del chico llamaron su atención y se lo hizo saber a Anthony.

—¿Eso? Ya lo tenía cuando lo vi. Supongo que las olas lo estrellaron contra los riscos. Cuando lo vi, su piel estaba desgarrada, en serio estaba muy mal, Stephen. Si lo hubieras visto, también lo hubieras dado por muerto.

El médico no se atrevió a tocarlas y miró al otro lado, solo para encontrar un par similar. El muchacho sólo miraba con atención los movimientos del galeno, pero no hizo nada para evitar aquella revisión.

—Esto no es normal. ¿De dónde demonios lo sacaste?

—¡De ningún lado! ¡Ya te dije que lo vi en la playa, lo di por muerto y a los cuantos días vino y tocó la puerta y desde entonces ha estado aquí sin decir nada! ¡Le he hablado en todos los idiomas que conozco, pero no ha dicho ni una sola palabra! ¡No sé qué tenga ni quién es ni de dónde rayos salió!

El médico miró fijamente a Anthony. Su expresión pronto denotó una preocupación alarmante y Anthony tragó saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿Es grave? —preguntó con temor.

—Acércalo más a la luz. A ver si eso te da una idea.

Anthony miró al chico, quien sólo veía a ambos hombres y parecía no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Su expresión cambió cuando el terrateniente lo tomó con suavidad del brazo y lo acercó a dónde pegaba el rayo del sol. El resplandor le dio en el rostro y el chico cerró los ojos. Stephen buscó una franela para poder sujetar el otro brazo del joven y miró a Anthony.

—¿Ya lo viste bien? ¿De qué color es su piel?

El hombre miró con atención, pero no encontró nada de lo que insinuaba su amigo.

—Hay gente más blanca, casi transparente. ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario, eh?

Stephen soltó al chico, quien continuaba evitando la luz del sol en su rostro.

—Mira con atención.

Anthony se acercó y vio un ligero resplandor iridiscente, como nacarado, pero no se inmutó.

—¿Eso? Le he estado dejando cremas y aceites para la piel para que se cure rápido y no se le infecte porque tiene la piel muy reseca, así que no me sorprendería que algunos restos de esas sustancias se le estén quedando y le den ese color tan extraño que tanto te perturba.

Stephen suspiró y se quitó los guantes. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el maletín.

—Vístelo y vamos a caminar a la playa. Tráelo. No me gusta nada de esto.

Anthony comenzó a abotonar la camisola del muchacho y tras haberlo arreglado, le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera. Se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba algo preocupado y que buscaba asirse a su brazo. Stephen fue el primero que salió de la casa y esperó a que ellos dos lo alcanzaran.

—Quítale los zapatos y tú abotónate la camisa. Nadie quiere verte.

Anthony negó con la cabeza. Sabía que aun cuando su amigo era un hombre de ciencia, también era un hombre supersticioso y lo atribuía a sus viajes por el mundo, por esa fascinación que sentía por los mitos y leyendas de varios países. No iba a hacerlo, pero al ver que su amigo lo amenazó con irse y dejarlo con la duda, optó por hacerlo. Se quitó los suyos y el joven pronto lo imitó, aunque un dejo de duda no abandonaba el rostro del muchacho. Comenzaron a caminar por la playa, pero el chico solo iba por donde estaba la arena seca.

—Aparte del bonito paseo al que nos has obligado a venir, ¿qué me tienes que decir? ¿Quieres que te lleve a donde lo encontré?

Stephen no dijo nada. Anthony comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquella solitaria bahía y cuando reconoció el risco, sintió un vuelco. Temía que algo inesperado sucediera y que esa fuera la última vez que viera al joven. Estuvo tentado a detenerse, pero pronto vio que Stephen apresuró el paso y se detuvo justo donde él había encontrado al muchacho. Sin decirle que ese era el lugar, dejó que el médico se arrodillara y sacara algo de su abrigo. Era una piedra verde.

—¿Tú también eres busca tesoros?

Stephen tomó la piedra y comenzó a trazar una serie de símbolos en la arena húmeda y miró al joven.

—Ven.

El chico seguía algo separado de ellos.

—¡Ven! —gritó Stephen extendiéndole la mano. Anthony no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba. El chico miró con temor al médico y luego al terrateniente, quien se acercó y le dio la mano.

—Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo.

—Suéltalo. Deja que venga él solo.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—¿Es uno de tus trucos baratos de sugestión? ¿Eso te lo enseñaron los gitanos o los faquires? —preguntó molesto.

Stephen siguió con la mirada al joven y cuando el cielo repentinamente se nubló, Anthony se acercó. El mar pronto subió su oleaje aun en plena tarde, y aunque las nubes tapaban el sol, aun se podía sentir el calor en el ambiente. Stephen siguió trazando una serie de figuras en la arena y aquella que parecía perfectamente geométrica, fue la que hizo que el chico corriera con una expresión de júbilo en su rostro hacia donde estaba. Anthony no perdía de vista aquel repentino arrebato y se acercó hasta donde su amigo se lo permitió.

—No puedes venir para este lado. Quédate justo donde estás y por favor, no hagas preguntas. Todo lo explicaré a su debido tiempo. Sólo abre tu mente.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que aquella piedra que el médico sostenía en sus manos emitía un ligero resplandor, pero supuso que era la refracción de la escasa luz que había. El viento pronto arreció y las olas comenzaron a subir, pero no llegaban hasta donde estaba trazado aquel extraño símbolo.

—Bien —dijo el médico dirigiéndose al chico—. Puedes venir. No hay peligro para ti.

El chico se acercó y se paró sobre aquel símbolo. Stephen cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras que Anthony no entendió. Jamás había escuchado esa lengua y no la reconocía como ninguna de todas las que había estudiado durante su vida. El chico se agachó y con la yema de sus dedos, comenzó a trazar algo en la arena. Stephen, sosteniendo aquella gema verde, siguió escribiendo sobre la arena y el chico parecía estarle respondiendo. Así estuvieron varios minutos y aunque la desesperación lo consumía, Anthony no perdía detalle de ese raro intercambio de símbolos. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de alguna broma bien armada de su amigo, pero no tenía lógica haber montado un sainete de esas proporciones. El calor empezó a disminuir y las nubes se disiparon poco a poco. El sonido de las olas también empezó a aminorar y la voz de Stephen sobresaltó a Anthony.

—Vamos, ya puedes hacerlo. Este es el último trazo y ya puedes hacerlo. Eso fue lo que pediste, ¿o no? Poder hablar la lengua de los hombres y vivir como uno de ellos.

El chico sonrió y volteó a ver a Anthony. Sus ojos parecieron tomar un brillo casi color ámbar que hizo que el terrateniente retrocediera un poco. Stephen soltó la piedra y la dejó en la arena.

—Dilo. Di por qué estás aquí.

El joven suspiró y estiró sus brazos, como si se estuviera desprendiendo de algún peso invisible. Anthony estaba esperando que lo que fuera que su amigo acababa de hacer diera resultado y que no fuera una broma de mal gusto.

— No pensé volver a hablar y agradezco lo que acabas de hacer por mí. Lamento mucho lo que ocasioné. Nunca pensé que tantas almas fueran a ser requeridas a cambio de la mía. No pensé que aquella tormenta tomaría tantas vidas por mi deseo. ¿Puedo regresar al lugar en el que estábamos antes? Me siento exhausto.

Anthony sintió que se le helaba la sangre porque aquella voz era tan dulce y la determinación con la que había proferido aquellas palabras, lo dejaron sin aliento. Stephen se levantó, no sin antes borrar con su mano aquellos símbolos e indicarle al joven que caminara. El muchacho sonrió y se acercó al terrateniente.

—Quien quiera que sea su amigo, es alguien muy poderoso y estoy muy agradecido con él. Voy a dormir un poco si no le molesta.

Anthony se quedó quieto hasta que vio alejarse al chico y aun cuando quiso correr tras él, las piernas no le respondieron. Stephen se acercó a su amigo y lo sujetó por el hombro.

—Por lo que más quieras, no lo tengas cerca de ti. Es muy peligroso.

Anthony sentía que no podía hablar por el temblor incesante de su barbilla.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Stephen suspiró y miró hacia donde estaba la piedra verde.

—Nada. Lo arreglé un poco, pero su naturaleza va a traicionarlo tarde o temprano y lo mejor es que estés muy lejos cuando eso suceda. Deberías irte hoy mismo. Al no verte, se va a desilusionar y volverá con su gente.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué va a hacer algo malo? ¿Qué me va a meter en problemas? ¡Si tú lo hubieras visto cuando yo lo encontré…! ¿Cuál gente? ¿Su familia? ¡¿De qué demonios me hablas?!

Anthony se dejó caer en la arena. Stephen regresó a donde había dejado la piedra. Sólo recogió lo que parecía ser agua color esmeralda y algunos guijarros de arena.

—Esto —dijo mostrándole aquel líquido verde a Anthony—, lo va a contener un poco pero no lo suficiente. Él también esta sujeto a las condiciones de su propia estirpe y si no logra su cometido, esa tormenta solo será un agradable recuerdo comparado con todo lo que va a suceder en realidad.

Anthony se jaló los cabellos en evidente desesperación e incredulidad.

—¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué tanto te escribió en la arena? ¿De qué hablas?

Stephen buscó un tabaco en su abrigo y lo encendió.

—Su nombre real y el lugar de donde viene. Lo mejor es que nunca lo sepas y por favor, si en serio me aprecias y te importa nuestra mistad, entenderás que hay cosas que no deben salir de su propio mundo y que se debe actuar de otras formas para contenerlas por todo el daño que van a hacer. Ese muchacho es una de ellas y aunque ya está aquí porque es necio y perseverante, lo mejor es que lo evites a toda costa. La maldad toma muchos rostros, incluso se esconde tras la inocencia y la bondad, pero por favor, no insistas. Deja que se vaya y tú también vete lejos.

Anthony suspiró. Ver aquel cambio repentino en la expresión del chico era algo que lo había desconcertado sobremanera. Miró hacia donde habían quedado esos trazos en la arena y sintió un cansancio como el de la tarde. Una súbita preocupación lo había embargado.

—De acuerdo. No me digas nada que yo pueda o no entender. Sigues siendo bienvenido en mi casa y justo por nuestra amistad tan entrañable, es que no te permito que te metas en este asunto. Yo veré cómo lo voy a resolver. ¿Vienes?

Stephen sacudió las cenizas de aquel ardiente y humeante envoltorio.

—Aquí estoy bien. Mándame mis cosas con tus sirvientes. Iré la próxima semana a visitarte y espero verte con bien. Ah, y una última cosa: por lo que más quieras, si en verdad vas a arriesgarte, no dejes que toque el agua de mar ni la sal. No quieres ver cómo se evapora ante tu vista y eso es irreversible. Tendrás que cuidarlo más que nada y aunque veas el mar de estrellas, no te arriesgues a salir ni lo lleves contigo por más que te lo ruegue. Aunque se ponga a cantar, no hagas caso. Tú no tienes branquias para sobrevivir bajo el agua. Él sí y no lo toques si no quieres morir desangrado. En serio.

Anthony se levantó y se sacudió la arena. Estaba indignado y confundido.

—No puedo creer que tú siendo un hombre tan inteligente, me digas tales barbaridades. No puedo creer que seas tan fantasioso como mis sirvientes y toda esa gente ignorante que…

Stephen dio una bocanada profunda.

—Y por lo mismo, yo tampoco puedo creer que te estés enamorando de una quimera. Estoy tratando de proteger tu realidad como la conoces, pero si te interesa más creer que te vas a salir con la tuya, adelante. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Anthony comenzó a caminar lentamente de regreso a su casa, pisando las huellas casi simétricas que aquel chico había dejado. Dio un último vistazo al mar que ahora estaba sosegado, pero en su interior, apenas comenzaba la tormenta.


	7. Angst

Anthony no dejaba de pensar en lo que su amigo le había dicho. ¿De dónde provenía aquel extraño joven, quien, a pesar de ya poder hablar, realmente no le decía nada? Ese día, al volver de la playa, subió con sigilo hacia la habitación del chico y lo vio durmiendo plácidamente. Aún había algo de luz natural y se atrevió a abrir más las ventanas y las cortinas. Miró con detalle su piel y se dio cuenta de que las cicatrices aún seguían ahí, pero eran menos visibles. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y sí, se sentía reseca.

No veía ese tono nacarado de horas antes y aunque se atrevió a olerlo, su aroma era normal. Salió sin hacer ruido y él mismo fue a hablar con sus sirvientes. La primera que protestó fue Virginia, pero tuvo que callarse cuando vio que Anthony en serio estaba preocupado y que su voz era severa.

“No quiero que lo incomoden con preguntas absurdas. En todo caso, si él se dirige a ustedes déjenlo y si no, yo intervendré, pero no lo importunen. Y a usted, señorita Potts le prohíbo tajantemente que lo acose con sus supercherías o comentarios fantasiosos. El doctor Strange hizo gala de su conocimiento y pudo arreglar lo que estaba mal en él y por favor, sólo limítense a hacer su trabajo. No quiero comentarios incómodos ni miradas curiosas. El chico… se quedará con nosotros hasta que él lo decida. Es todo”.

Anthony no era ajeno a la súbita repulsión que su invitado causaba en su ama de llaves y le pidió de forma expresa a Karen, que lo asistiera cuando se requiriera. Ella era la única que podía acercarse al muchacho y no era ajena a la manera tan hermética con la que a su patrón le gustaba que se hicieran las cosas. Se dio cuenta de que pronto, la joven se ganó la confianza de su huésped y que él era amable con ella. Eso era lo único que lo tranquilizaba entre todo ese mar de incertidumbre y aunque quería pensar que Stephen había exagerado las cosas, sabía que no estaba del todo equivocado, pero tampoco quería darle demasiado peso a ese recelo que su amigo había mostrado apenas había visto al joven. Incluso, el chico se mostraba más amable y sonriente, pues si bien antes cuando no hablaba parecía depender mucho de Anthony, ahora que conversaba con la moza, parecía ya no necesitarlo en absoluto. Era como si lo evadiera desde aquella tarde en la playa.

Anthony iba a encerrarse en su estudio a examinar los hallazgos que había hecho cuando recién había descubierto al chico, cuando la voz de la joven lo distrajo.

—¿Amo Stark? ¿Me permite hablar con usted?

El tono desconcertado de la moza lo alertó.

—¿Qué sucede, Karen?

La moza empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con las manos.

—Usted me pidió que, si algo inusual sucedía, le informara.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó apretándose el tabique de la nariz sabiendo que no se trataban de buenas noticias.

—Es el joven… No ha probado alimento desde hace tres días. Hoy que entré a hacer la limpieza, aproveché en lo que él estaba tomando su baño y me di cuenta de que ha estado dejando las viandas debajo de la cama. Tampoco ha bebido las infusiones y ni siquiera probó la fruta que usted le dejó.

Anthony jaló a la moza del brazo y cerró la puerta de su enorme despacho.

—¿No ha comido nada?

—No.

—¿Y te ha dicho por qué no ha querido bajar a cenar conmigo?

La moza negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco. Por un momento pensé que la señorita Potts pudiera estar cocinando algo mal para él, pero he probado la comida y es lo mismo que siempre hace. Todo está bien, y no le ha puesto sal tal y como usted ordenó. Tampoco ha traído agua del mar ni nada de lo que usted prohibió y no que herido preguntarle al joven porque primero debía informarle a usted.

Anthony suspiró.

—Ve por el médico. Dile que llevo más de un mes esperando que volviera y no lo hizo. Es urgente y así díselo.

La moza hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo. Anthony iba a cerrar la puerta cuando esa voz lo heló.

—¿Me permite pasar, Sir Anthony?

Llevaba algunos días sin verlo directamente y asintió.

—¿Todo bien, querido?

El muchacho sonrió. Al entrar a aquel recinto, el joven pronto posó la vista sobre los estantes y sin dudarlo, se acercó a ellos y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre los pesados libros que estaban ahí. Miró con admiración y curiosidad las pinturas y las esculturas de mármol que Anthony tenía en su biblioteca.

—¿Son reales? ¿O están encantados y los castigaron?

Anthony parpadeó al ver aquel busto blanco que era una réplica de la Venus de Milo.

—No. No son reales… Sólo son esculturas y no están hechizadas. Tampoco las castigó nadie.

El chico suspiró aliviado.

—¡Qué bueno! Por un momento creí que algún hechicero o rey las había castigado.

Anthony frunció el ceño. Le parecía sumamente extraño que el chico hiciera tales comentarios que carecían de lógica. Miró al chico, quien seguía embelesado tocando y pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las esculturas y bustos que engalanaban su despacho. Parecía como si se acercara a susurrarles algo y temeroso de que alguna de las figuras cobrara vida, se dio la vuelta y decidió ignorar esa rara sensación que poco a poco comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho. Fue por los objetos que había guardado y los colocó sobre el escritorio, para atraer la atención del muchacho.

—Nunca me has dicho cómo te llamas ni de dónde vienes o quienes son tus familiares. No sé si alguien te esté buscando y necesite saber que estás bien.

El joven posó su mirada sobre aquellos vestigios y se acercó hacia ellos. Los acarició y sonrió con cierta nostalgia y Anthony se dio cuenta de eso.

—Digamos que tengo un pasado que prefiero no recordar. Mi antiguo nombre me atormenta y quisiera no volver a mencionarlo, por favor.

El mayor suspiró fingiendo serenidad ante la actitud del joven.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que sucedió hasta antes de que llegaras aquí, a mi casa?

El chico tomó entre sus manos los restos de aquel espejo y se miró en él.

—Me atrapó la tormenta, luego llegué arrastrándome a una laguna y lo último que recuerdo es que usted empezó a cuidar de mí.

Anthony cerró los ojos sabiendo que la historia que él había conocido era diferente por muchos detalles. Obviamente el joven comentaría aquello de lo que se acordara y lo que quisiera decir, pero aún así, había algo que se moría por preguntar desde esa tarde en la que al fin, el chico había podido hablar.

—Si no mal recuerdo, le dijiste a mi amigo que lamentabas lo que había pasado, que muchas vidas se hubieran perdido por la tuya y…

El chico pasó sus manos por aquel raro material que parecía ser metal pero con destellos iridiscentes.

—Yo no dije tal cosa y menos a él. Debe haber escuchado mal.

—¡Por supuesto que te escuché! ¡Te disculpaste por…!

Anthony enmudeció cuando el chico volteó el espejo y lo obligó a ver su reflejo. El terrateniente sintió que un dolor agudo punzaba sus sienes y tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa. Sus manos rozaron las perlas que estaban cerca y el muchacho se acercó lentamente a él, hasta sujetar su rostro con firmeza.

—Nada de lo que ese falso hechicero le diga o le haga creer es cierto. Siempre he sido un hombre y he vivido como tal. Lo que usted crea recordar sobre cómo me conoció o cómo me encontró, es una mera ilusión suya. Siempre he sido una persona común y corriente, ¿de acuerdo? Y le diré mi nombre hasta que me sienta preparado para hacerlo. Antes no y cuando llegue su amigo, limítese a decirle que me ha estado cuidando y que solo lo llamó para cenar, que me siento un poco indispuesto y por eso no los voy a acompañar, pero que estoy bien.

Anthony empezó a sudar frío y sintió que le faltaba el aire hasta que el chico lo soltó. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y escogió un libro. Lo abrió en donde quiso y se lo mostró al terrateniente.

—Así me llamo. Use este nombre para llamarme cuando lo desee y diga que soy un pariente lejano. Sólo eso.

Anthony asintió y se dejó caer sobre un sillón. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que un miedo como jamás había sentido se apoderaba de él.

***

—¿Y tu huésped? ¿Por qué no vino a cenar con nosotros?

Anthony estaba agitando su copa de vino.

—Peter. Se llama Peter. Está algo cansado y decidí dejar que descansara.

—Ya veo. ¿Y no le insististe aunque fuera un poco? Se supone que venía a revisarlo.

—Yo sólo te llamé para invitarte a cenar, nunca te pedí tal cosa—respondió Anthony malhumorado.

Stephen tuvo que interrumpirse cuando Virginia se acercó a llenar su copa otra vez y sonrió. Cuando la mujer salió, se acercó a donde estaba su amigo.

—Aunado a tu confusa invitación a esta insípida velada, ¿soy yo o tu eterna admiradora está algo celosa contigo?

Anthony arqueó una ceja.

—Es tu imaginación. Es mi ama de llaves, no seas ridículo.

Stephen suspiró.

—Bueno, siendo así, me imagino que también Jarvis está actuando algo raro y Harold también debe estar siguiéndoles el juego.

Anthony sacó un puro y lo encendió.

—Habla claro.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que por alguna extraña razón tu personal de más confianza está actuando de una forma inusual, excepto aquella chiquilla que me dijeron es la única que puede atender personalmente a tu huésped…

—Te dije que se llama Peter—respondió Anthony con cierta molestia en la voz.

—Ya veo. Como es una joven casi de su edad, ella es la única que entiende como se comportan los jóvenes malcriados y…

El sonido de una copa estrellándose sobresaltó a Stephen.

—¡Si te vas a estar burlando, mejor vete!

La sirvienta apareció rápido y comenzó a levantar los cristales. El médico se acercó a ayudarla pero Anthony parecía no estar poniendo atención.

—Bueno. Lamento haberme expresado tan mal de tu Peter, porque me imagino que algo debe estar sucediendo entre ustedes desde esa vez en la playa como para que actúes así, ¿o me equivoco?

—Virginia, retírese y no entre oiga lo que oiga —ordenó el terrateniente.

La mujer tomó los cristales y salió a toda prisa. Anthony se acercó amenazadoramente a su amigo y lo retó con la mirada.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas y tampoco entiendo por qué tú y mis sirvientes la han tomado contra el chico. Él no ha hecho nada y…

Stephen dio un paso al frente y miró con severidad a su amigo.

—Te dije que tarde o temprano su naturaleza lo iba a traicionar, pero creo que fue más rápido de lo que creí. ¿No te has dado cuenta de qué es exactamente?

Anthony resopló molesto.

—¿Y según tú, qué se supone que es?

—Es un monstruo de mar. Es una aberración de la naturaleza y por lo visto, es de lo peor ya que tuvo el poder suficiente para cumplir su deseo. ¿Sabes cuánta gente del mar lo logra? ¡Los que se vuelven humanos mueren apenas sacan una mano del agua! ¡Y tú lo tienes durmiendo en tu cama y con un nombre nuevo! ¡Te apuesto a que él lo eligió y…!

Un puñetazo y la sangre comenzó a escurrir copiosamente.

—¡Tú no vienes a mi casa a hablar estupideces! ¡No te invité a cenar para que vengas y digas disparates sobre mi invitado!

Stephen se limpió con la manga de su camisa. Temblaba de ira y desconcierto.

—Te paso esta porque sé que no estás pensando con claridad y sé que lo que sea que esa cosa haya hecho….

Otro puñetazo que al fin lo derribó. Stephen se limpió el hilillo de sangre que escurría por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—…te está haciendo daño pero eres necio. No me voy a quedar a ver cómo te destruye ni cómo te devora.

Stephen se puso de pie y Anthony se hizo a un lado. Con un gesto burlón le indicó la salida. La mirada del doctor guardaba cierta tristeza pero sobre todo, miedo.

—En unos meses más te mandaré la invitación a mi boda. Voy a casarme con Christine Palmer, la prima de tu ex prometida. Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor y cuando me necesites, ahí estaré, pero de mientras, no hay otra manera de hacer las cosas. Si así debe ser para que te des cuenta, adelante. No digas que no te lo advertí y en serio, espero verte bien.

Anthony lo miraba con rencor y furia.

—¡Lárgate y sí, te voy a mandar un hermoso regalo de bodas! ¡Ahora vete!

Stephen tomó su capa y se la colocó. Salió azotando la puerta y el ama de llaves entró al ver a Anthony dando manotazos a la mesa y tirando cuanto objeto pudiera romperse.

—¡¿Qué carajos no entendió, eh Virginia?! ¡¿No hablo claro o qué?!

La mujer se hizo a un lado y miró con temor hacia las escaleras.

—¿Puedo ayudar, Sir Stark?

Anthony volteó y apenas iba a dirigirse a tomar la mano del joven, cuando el ama de llaves se interpuso entre ellos dos.

—Usted deja que este muchacho pase una noche más aquí y nosotros nos vamos.

El terrateniente la miró con desdén. Sonrió cínicamente.

—Bueno, ya sabe dónde guardo su salario. Llévense todo lo que quieran y váyanse de mi casa. Dígale a Jarvis y a Harold que ya no los necesito y váyanse lejos, pero si ustedes dicen algo, yo me encargaré de que los metan a la cárcel.

La mujer seguía interponiéndose entre él y el joven.

—¡Corre un grave peligro si deja que esta cosa pase una noche más aquí y…!

La rubia profirió un grito de dolor cuando el joven bajó y la sujetó fuertemente de la mano. Anthony se dio cuenta de que la piel de la mujer empezó a sangrar pero no le dio importancia.

—El señor ya habló. ¿No entiende? Váyase. Déjenos solos.

La mujer se soltó de aquel fuerte agarre y sin decir nada más, fue corriendo a avisar a los sirvientes que debían irse. Anthony se quedó parado mientras veía que su gente de mayor confianza se iba sin decir nada más.

—Gracias —susurró el chico.

Anthony volteó a verlo y se acercó hasta donde estaba.

—No entiendo por qué no te quieren.

El muchacho abrió el ventanal aun siendo de noche. La luz de la luna pronto llenó aquella estancia.

—Porque le tienen miedo a lo que no conocen. Porque les da terror cuando algo que piensan es una fantasía, se vuelve real.

Anthony cerró los ojos cuando escuchó aquel murmullo que llevaba el viento. Otra vez ese aroma fresco pero salado, llenó el ambiente. Peter se acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

—Gracias por darme mi lugar.

Anthony no se dio cuenta del momento en el que aquella solemnidad en el trato se había roto. Sólo apretó aquella mano que a la vista le parecía suave, pero al tacto, se sentía como mil dolorosos aguijonazos al mismo tiempo. No se inmutó cuando su piel empezó a sangrar conforme apretaba más la mano del muchacho.

—¿Algún día me vas a contar todos tus secretos? —preguntó Anthony sintiendo que su mente empezaba a ceder a aquella sensación abrumadora e hipnotizante que provenía de algún lugar desconocido.

—Sólo lo que realmente necesitas saber. No voy a decirte nada que no sepas a su debido tiempo.

Anthony sonrió como un idiota aun sintiendo que el miedo empezaba a abrazarlo con toda su fuerza y que su pensamiento se iba nublando una vez más.

—Lo que tú digas.


	8. Wahnsinn

Anthony despertó sintiendo que su cuerpo dolía y ardía de forma inexplicable. Estaba empapado en sudor y vio que tenía en las palmas de las manos algunos cortes y sangre reseca. Fue corriendo a bañarse con agua helada aun siendo de madrugada y estuvo ahí hasta que su corazón volvió a latir normalmente. Se sentía aturdido, como si algo hubiera sucedido y él no hubiera estado tan al pendiente de ese acontecer. Abrió la ventana para refrescarse y estuvo así un buen rato hasta que el sol comenzó a salir. Miró volar a las gaviotas y vio el mar resplandecer a lo lejos. No era como antes, cuando aquella luminosidad lo cuajaba, sino era su brillo natural. Sentía que había hecho algo malo, pero no era capaz de recordar nada. Si acaso, el sonido de una copa estrellándose y algunos gritos, pero sólo eso.

Buscó con qué cubrir su cuerpo y volvió a acostarse. No podía conciliar el sueño pero sentía la piel seca, lacerada y necesitaba darle alivio. Volvió a levantarse y fue por un ungüento y lo untó en su cuerpo. Sólo había esa sensación molesta en sus manos pero todo su cuerpo estaba bien. La sensación refrescante de ese compuesto lo relajó y decidió vestirse. Nunca se levantaba tan temprano pero había una sensación imperiosa en buscar algo en sus libros. Algo que se relacionaba con eso que no podía recordar pero que subyacía en sus pensamientos.

Bajó a su despacho y se encerró con llave. Se sorprendió de encontrar los restos de ese espejo y esas extrañas perlas y sin dudarlo, las guardó en un cajón. Al meterlas, sintió que algo lo cortaba y sacó lo que pensó, era un corta cartas o algunas hojas de papel, pero era un trozo grande de piel de pescado. Escamas resecas y algo filosas, pero de un color que no conocía en ninguna especie. Fue por sus libros de biología y por otros de oceanografía. Revisó algunos apuntes que tenía pero nada arrojó lo que estaba buscando. Aquel trazo en las escamas era único y el color resplandecía a la luz. Esperaba que al toque de sus dedos (mismos que estaban heridos) ese trozo de escamas se pulverizara, pero eso no sucedió.

Volvió a guardarlo y se sentó masajeándose las sienes. Últimamente tenía jaqueca en cuando trataba de recordar la manera en la que había conocido a Peter o cuando trataba de pensar algo relacionado con su origen. No encontraba lógico el hecho de que aquel joven hubiera venido de la nada y de que no pudiera tampoco retener gran cosa de lo que él le dijera. A veces parecía estar soñando despierto y temía que todo se tratara de un delirio. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban uno tras otro y pensaba en mil y un cosas que se desvanecían como niebla apenas el rostro del joven se dibujaba en su mente.

Miró las hojas en las que lo había dibujado. Peter parecía un efebo griego. Su rostro era perfecto y tenía las proporciones descritas por los griegos siglos atrás, era incluso más bello que Ganímedes. Anthony cerró los ojos y pasó las yemas de los dedos por esos grabados que había hecho del joven. Parecía que al tocarlos, la figura en el papel adquiría cierta tibieza y por un momento, sonrió al recordar el mito de Pigmalión y Galatea.

—¿Qué haces?

Aquella voz lo sobresaltó. Estaba seguro de haberse encerrado bien pero el muchacho lo miraba con aire expectante.

—Eh, yo... vine a buscar unas cosas y...

El chico sonrió y se acercó lentamente. Miró los dibujos y tras haberlos examinado minuciosamente, posó sus ojos en Anthony.

—¿Tú los hiciste?

El hombre asintió avergonzado.

—Sí... Pero no recuerdo cuándo ni por qué.

El chico tomó uno de ellos y lo tocó con cuidado.

—Muéstrame cómo lo hiciste. ¿Es como un espejo?

Anthony miró al chico, quien estaba embelesado con el grabado.

—Algo así, sólo que a veces es mejor que un espejo. Es... acompáñame.

Peter siguió a Anthony y vio cuando tomaba un trozo de grafito y comenzaba a pasarlo sobre aquella superficie lisa y blanca. El sonido del grafito en el papel tenía cautivado al muchacho, quien no perdía detalle de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Toma —se lo extendió el mayor—. Obviamente me gusta más cómo se ve en realidad.

El chico lo sujetó y sonrió. Acababa de dibujarlo con una rapidez impresionante y con tantos detalles como había sido posible.

—¿Y si te pido que hagas algo en específico, puedes recrearlo así?

Anthony sintió aquella punzada otra vez en su cuerpo. Esta vez era como si algo le atravesara el corazón y respiró hondo en lo que esa molestia pasaba.

—¿Q-qué es?

El chico fue por uno de los libros más grandes que Anthony tenía en uno de los estantes. Lo abrió y le mostró aquel pasaje con el respectivo grabado que correspondía a "La Odisea".

—Siempre quise verlo con mis propios ojos... Escucharlo en voz de otros no ayuda mucho.

Anthony leyó aquel pasaje que conocía muy bien. Se sentía aturdido y su cuerpo temblaba sin podérselo explicar.

—¿Te gustan la mitología griega y los relatos de sirenas? —preguntó sintiendo que el malestar en su cuerpo aquejaba.

Peter sonrió.

—Puede ser... aunque nunca he leído nada de eso. Sólo recuerdo lo que me contaron cuando era... ¿cómo dicen? Ah, sí. Un niño —dijo mientras buscaba en dónde sentarse—. ¿Puedes hacer eso que hiciste en aquella superficie blanca si yo te cuento lo que pasó en realidad?

El terrateniente sintió que el aire se tornaba pesado, que otra vez olía a mar y sal.

—¿Quieres que lo dibuje mientras me cuentas tu versión de los hechos?

—¡Sí!—dijo el joven mientras su mirada adquiría aquel tono brillante y curioso.

Anthony accedió. Se sentó en el diván mientras el chico le contaba una historia completamente distinta a lo que Homero había escrito en su obra. Al parecer, las sirenas nunca fueron esos seres despiadados y seductores que la gente se había ufanado en hacer creer durante siglos. Tampoco habían sido esas extrañas criaturas con cuerpo de ave y cabeza humana. Eran criaturas sensibles, incomprendidas e inofensivas, y representarlas con burdas escamas de pez no les hacía mucha justicia. Eran así, pero sus colas eran majestuosas y no tenían una sola forma definida.

Peter contaba aquel relato que había escuchado durante toda su infancia, donde habían sido las sirenas las que habían sido vencidas y torturadas en lugar de aquellos marineros. Tal y como Peter lo contó, había sido Ulises el que había comandado aquella expedición para cazar a las ninfas que vivían en el agua y que fueron ellos los que habían logrado imitar su canto para atraerlas y no al revés. No había sido sólo una fantástica epopeya en la que aquellos hombres habían sido víctimas de los encantos de la gente del agua, sino más bien, había sido una cacería infame para dar gloria a su estirpe, para torturarlas y llevarlas como trofeo de guerra. Fueron ellas las que tuvieron la boca sellada con cera ardiente para que su canto no alertara a sus hermanas y fueron Ulises y sus navegantes quienes se ensañaron con ellas. La narración había sido tan vívida, que Anthony sintió que la brisa marina lo rodeaba y por un momento le pareció escuchar el océano agitado detrás de él. Aturdido, soltó el grafito y le mostró el dibujo a Peter, quien, al verlo, sollozó.

—¿Eso es lo que te contaron? Es una versión algo... interesante.

El chico se enjugó las lágrimas y abrazó el grabado hasta estrujarlo.

—Es que la gente siempre tiene miedo de lo que no conoce... Los hombres creen que siempre pueden salirse con la suya y...—se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al tiempo que el grabado caía al piso. Anthony se levantó a recogerlo y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién te contó todo eso? —preguntó Anthony sintiendo que un sudor helado perlaba su frente.

Peter guardó silencio unos instantes. Su voz era casi imperceptible pero sincera.

—Mi tía... Ella me contó eso y siempre lloraba al... decirlo. Parecía que ella hubiera estado ahí.

Anthony sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Tal vez lo soñó con mucha intensidad y...

Peter asintió mientras trataba de recomponerse.

—Tal vez. Mi tía tendía a soñar despierta.

El chico se dio la vuelta y pasó la mirada por el resto de los estantes, al tiempo que siguió tocando con sus yemas los lomos de los libros. Anthony no lo perdía de vista en lo que esperaba recomponerse. Algo en su interior se había removido y lo tenía inquieto. No entendía por qué Peter era muy hermético con algunas cosas, pero se había abierto de esa manera ante él. No tenía sentido.

—¿Quieres comer? No te he visto comer últimamente y me preocupa que puedas enfermarte.

El joven ni siquiera lo miró. Bajó otro libro del estante y comenzó a hojearlo despacio.

—No. No tengo hambre, pero estoy bien.

Anthony sintió que debía decirle algo, aunque no estaba seguro de que debiera hacerlo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

El chico volteó y lo miró con cierto recelo.

—Diecisiete—titubeó—. Voy a cumplir los dieciocho pronto.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba rasgando las hojas de aquel libro conforme las iba cambiando. El joven pareció darse cuenta de eso y cerró el libro para colocarlo otra vez.

—¿Puedo ir a descansar? Me siento exhausto y quiero darme un baño.

El terrateniente asintió. Peter salió caminando a toda prisa y Anthony lo siguió con la mirada. Una suave ventisca se coló por la ventana de la estancia y miró asustado a su alrededor cuando escuchó un murmullo muy cerca de él. Era un sonido armonioso, delicado, pero también melancólico. Era como un susurro que transmitía mucho dolor. Sin saber cómo, subió a su habitación y se encerró. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido, escuchando como el chapoteo del agua lo arrullaba sin saber por qué lo sentía tan próximo a él.

***

Habían sido días raros. La gente en el pueblo había empezado a reconstruir su vida, a recuperar algo sus pertenencias de poco en poco y otra vez se percibía esa tranquilidad que siempre los había caracterizado. Anthony había decidido ir a dar un paseo y aprovechar para buscar en el registro del pueblo lo poco que había averiguado de Peter, según lo que él le contó.

Tras ofrecer una gran cantidad de monedas de oro a aquel malhumorado notario, pudo acceder a los registros de nacimiento de los pobladores. Buscó específicamente en los de los jóvenes nacidos en los últimos veinte años y no encontró nada que le sirviera. Peter le había dicho que había nacido en agosto, pero no recordaba bien el día. Anthony salió con las manos vacías y siguió su camino al pueblo vecino con los mismos resultados. Tuvo que pagar a algunos mensajeros para que cumplieran su encargo y en ese momento, se lamentó de haber despedido a sus sirvientes, aunque no podía recordar bien del todo qué era lo que había causado ese desaguisado con su gente de mayor confianza.

Decepcionado tanto por la confusión como por no haber encontrado nada útil que le dijera quién era Peter o de dónde venía en realidad, entró a la taberna del pueblo y pidió una botella de vino. La viuda extranjera se acercó a agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella y por la memoria de sus hijos muertos. Anthony se sintió apesadumbrado al ver el semblante de esa mujer envejecer en tan poco tiempo. Por un momento pensó en ofrecerle trabajo como su nueva ama de llaves, porque Karen y Rhodes no podían darse abasto con todo, pero sabía que al ver a Peter ella haría preguntas y él no sabría qué decir. Tampoco sabría qué responder si ella preguntaba el motivo por el cual se había deshecho de sus sirvientes de tantos años y optó por contenerse. Le dio algo de dinero y le dijo que, si necesitaba algo, no dudara en ir a pedirle ayuda. La mujer iba a arrodillarse en gratitud, pero él lo impidió. Sonrió tristemente cuando la mujer salió de aquella taberna y sintió que en serio, algo dentro de él había cambiado.

—¿Ya cambiaste de opinión y mejor vas a desposar a la viuda Romanoff? Es muy atractiva y es una buena mujer.

Esa voz burlona lo hizo ponerse de pie inmediatamente.

—No. Nunca lo haría.

El médico se sentó cerca de él y con una mirada lo obligó a que tomara asiento.

—¿Seguimos siendo amigos? —preguntó Stephen.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Stephen tronó los dedos para que el mozo fuera a atenderlos.

—Porque la última vez que te vi, casi me rompes la nariz y corriste a tus sirvientes. Eso es lo que yo recuerdo, pero no me extraña que tú no puedas acordarte de nada de eso.

Anthony trató de rememorar lo que le decía, pero su jaqueca se manifestó otra vez.

—No sé de qué me hablas y si lo que dices que hice es cierto, te ofrezco una sentida disculpa. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. A veces no puedo recordar ciertas cosas y temo volverme loco o que la demencia esté haciendo de las suyas.

El doctor lo miró fijamente.

—Hasta dijiste que me mandarías un regalo por mi boda, pero me quedé esperando. Ni siquiera respondiste mi carta pidiendo tu confirmación a la fiesta.

Anthony se recargó en la silla.

—¿Ya contrajiste matrimonio? ¿Eso cuándo fue?

Stephen tomó el tarro de cerveza que le habían llevado y bebió con ansiedad.

—Hace casi siete meses.

Anthony sintió que las sienes le punzaban y un escalofrío se apoderó de él.

—¿Siete meses? ¡Eso no es posible...!

El médico le indicó con una mirada que no hablara tan fuerte pues más de un parroquiano los estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—Claro que lo es. Mi esposa está esperando a nuestro primer hijo y apenas supe que andabas caminando por el pueblo después de todo ese tiempo viviendo como un ermitaño, vine a recordarte que quiero que seas el padrino. No voy a confiar lo más sagrado que tengo a nadie más y aun cuando no hayas respondido ninguna de mis cartas en todo este tiempo por alguna razón que obviamente no ignoro, te sigo considerando mi único amigo.

El rostro de Anthony reflejaba una confusión profunda.

—¿Cómo fue posible que pasara tanto tiempo sin que me diera cuenta?

Stephen volvió a llamar al mozo.

—Te dije que iba a ser peligroso, pero no me escuchaste. Tal parece que sus encantos hicieron efecto.

Anthony dio un sorbo a su copa mientras trataba de luchar con aquel malestar que se intensificaba apenas pensaba en el chico.

—¿Hablas de Peter?

—¿De quién más si no él? ¿O ya averiguaste por ti mismo quién es en realidad?

Anthony suspiró. No era posible haber estado en letargo tanto tiempo, como si hubiera estado soñando despierto sin darse cuenta en qué momento el reloj corrió tanto.

—No. No sé nada más de él... y tampoco sé por qué tienes tanto afán en contra suya.

Stephen vació el segundo tarro que le llevaron y dejó dinero en la mesa.

—Cuando quieras hablar de algo relacionado con él, ven a buscarme. Si no te sientes seguro, sólo ven a verme a la hora que sea. Por cierto, ¿ya lo hiciste comer algo? Cualquier persona normal se hubiera muerto pasado el mes y por lo que sé, es que desde que llegó contigo, no probó nada más.

Anthony lo miró confundido.

—¿Tienes que irte ya? ¿No puedes venir conmigo a casa? No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, pero tampoco me quiero quedar con la duda. Además, me siento algo mal. Quisiera aprovechar que eres mi médico de cabecera para que me revises y me digas qué tengo.

Stephen llamó a su cochero y le avisó que fuera a recogerlo en la noche a la mansión de Anthony. El hombre obedeció y los dos se fueron caminando. Aún era de día y el sol brillaba de manera inusual. Karen salió a recibirlos y Anthony preguntó por Peter.

—Está durmiendo.

—¿Ya desayunó?

La moza bajó la mirada.

—Otra vez la comida se ha echado a perder porque no quiere nada. Ya se lo había dicho.

Stephen miró a la moza y la tomó del rostro.

—Lo que él te diga a partir de ahora ya no tiene ninguna importancia para ti, ya no lo escuches. Ya no hables con él, te lo ordeno.

La chica se estremeció y asintió. Anthony miró como la expresión de la muchacha mutaba en una de completo horror y salía corriendo despavorida.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó el terrateniente.

—Le quité el velo que él le puso. La tenía hechizada.

Anthony respiró hondamente.

—¿Quieres que crea todo lo que acabas de decir?

—Tú lo viste. Eso debería ser prueba suficiente, pero si no es así... En fin. Ve por él en lo que yo preparo algo.

El terrateniente subió las escaleras. Aun estaba perturbado por no haber encontrado nada que diera cuenta del pasado de Peter y el haber escuchado lo que Stephen le dijo tampoco lo tranquilizaba. Por un momento se sintió ridículo por creer en lo que por muchos años negó, pero no estaba en condiciones de desperdiciar la ayuda de la única mente que se equiparaba en genio a la suya. Tocó la puerta de la habitación del joven pero al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.

—¿Ya trajiste lo que te pedí, Karen?

Ese tono imperativo jamás lo había escuchado.

—Soy yo, Peter.

El joven se asomó desde el cuarto de baño y se cubrió con una gasa.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó Anthony y se dio la vuelta para no ver el cuerpo del muchacho.

—¿Pasó algo con la moza? Le pedí que me trajera agua fría pero no ha vuelto.

Anthony apretó los puños al sentir un leve hormigueo recorrerlo.

—¿Por qué mejor no vienes a comer conmigo y después tomas un baño para relajarte?

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó con impaciencia el muchacho.

—La mandé a una diligencia y va a tardar. Anda. Ven conmigo y cuando terminemos yo mismo te traigo toda el agua que necesites.

Escuchó que la puerta del baño se cerraba y esperó algunos instantes. En lo que el chico salía, Anthony se puso a buscar algo entre sus pertenencias (las pocas que le había dado) que le diera un indicio de algo raro. El chico tenía en el buró al lado de su cama una libreta y un tintero, pero no lo usaba. La tinta se había secado pero Anthony no pudo contener la curiosidad y abrió aquella pequeña libreta que le había regalado, esperando que aquello fuera un diario en el que el chico practicara la escritura que él le había estado enseñando. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico estaba escribiendo, pero no de la forma en la que Anthony le había enseñado. Había algunas hojas con planas del alfabeto y la caligrafía era irregular. Unas cuantas frases escritas con lo que él le había enseñado, pero más adelante, eso cambiaba.

Las hojas siguientes estaban escritas con una rara tinta de color turquesa que él nunca había visto y eran algunos símbolos extraños. Esos trazos eran perfectos, simétricos y parecían contar algo. Cuando escuchó que el picaporte se movía, sólo atinó a guardarlo entre sus ropas y fingió estar tranquilo. Peter lucía algo mal ese día, como demacrado y se veía molesto.

—¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte? ¡Necesito darme un baño! —se quejó el muchacho.

Anthony se paró en el quicio de la puerta.

—Porque nunca te has sentado a comer conmigo. Además, tengo un invitado.

Peter por primera vez miró con seriedad a Anthony. Esa mirada que siempre era cordial e irradiaba cierta luz, ahora refulgía con cierto odio.

—No tardaré mucho. Necesito bañarme. Ya no soporto...

Anthony se acercó y lo sujetó de la barbilla. Sintió que la piel del chico estaba áspera.

—Ven por favor.

Peter bajó la mirada y murmuró algo que Anthony no alcanzó a escuchar. Cuando bajaron, Stephen ya había puesto la mesa. Anthony comenzó a servir lo que la moza había dejado preparado y Peter se tapó la nariz.

—¿Ya te presenté con Stephen? —preguntó Anthony mientras servía los platos.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está tu otro sirviente?

Stephen volteó a ver a Anthony y luego a Peter.

—Creo que ya nos conocemos, ¿no es cierto, Peter?

El chico se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento.

—No. No tengo el gusto aún.

Anthony procuró no darle importancia al comentario.

—¿De verdad nunca los he presentado? Qué descortés de mi parte. Peter, él es el doctor Stephen Strange. Es mi único amigo. Stephen, él es Peter. Ya te contará su historia, ¿cierto, querido?

Peter ignoró las palabras del mayor. Volteó el rostro cuando los platos estuvieron servidos y el aroma humeante de la comida parecía no molestarlo. Anthony se dio cuenta de que el chico no probó bocado y que tampoco levantó la copa de vino que le había servido.

—¿Preferirías agua en lugar del vino? —le preguntó Stephen.

Los ojos del chico brillaron y con manos temblorosas, sostuvo la copa que el médico le ofrecía. Los dos hombres vieron que la bebía con avidez y que iba a servirse más, pero Anthony lo detuvo.

—¿No te gusta lo que Karen preparó?

Peter lo miró fijamente, pero su mirada fiera no congeniaba con lo dulce de su voz.

—Nunca me has preguntado qué quiero o puedo comer.

Stephen miró al joven.

—¿Y qué es lo que te apetece comer? ¿Hay algún platillo que sea tu predilecto? ¿O hay ciertas cosas que no debes comer, eh? ¿Qué alimentos preparan del lugar del que vienes? Porque me imagino que no eres de aquí. Nunca te había visto por este lado.

El chico volteó a ver al galeno.

—No me gusta nada de lo que preparan aquí. Permiso.

Peter se puso de pie y salió de la casa. Anthony iba a ir detrás de él, pero Stephen lo detuvo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que está fingiendo no conocerme? Algo te hizo para que no te dieras cuenta tu tampoco, pero yo fui el que le ayudó a comunicarse contigo y sabes que lo hice con medios poco o nada convencionales, de esos que tú crees son meras fantasías y leyendas. Tú mismo me dijiste que cuando él llegó, no hablaba absolutamente nada.

Anthony se sostuvo del brazo de su amigo. Otra vez ese malestar que parecía intensificarse cada vez que alguna mención a Peter o su pasado, aparecía en su mente.

—¿A dónde va?

Stephen se dio cuenta del malestar de su amigo y lo llevó afuera.

—Yo te lo advertí. Ese muchacho te va a meter en muchos problemas y por lo visto ya empezó a hacer lo que...

Anthony se dobló por el dolor.

—¿Qué? ¿Me va a matar?

Stephen tragó saliva.

—Si tiene hambre, sí. Y por lo visto, ya no falta mucho. Esos dolores no son fortuitos. Está haciendo lo que puede para comerte sin que te des cuenta.

Anthony recordó que se había escondido la libreta que sustrajo de la habitación de Peter y se la entregó a Stephen.

—Si algún día sabes que es lo que dice ahí y no es tarde... Dímelo, por favor.

El médico sostuvo a Anthony antes de que cayera desvanecido. A lo lejos vio que Peter parecía estar trazando algo en el aire y que no perdía de vista lo que estaba sucediendo.

***

Anthony vio que Peter estaba sentado cerca del pozo. Estaba oscureciendo y el remedio que su amigo le había dado estaba haciendo efecto. Se sentía mejor, lúcido como antes.

—¿Ya puedo entrar? —preguntó el chico.

—No veo por qué no puedes hacerlo.

Peter metió su mano al pozo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la humedad en los ladrillos.

—Tu amigo no confía en mí y no entiendo por qué. Es como si toda la gente que me ha visto me tuviera miedo y yo no les he hecho nada. Además, creí que estarías enojado conmigo por cómo me porté en la tarde...

Anthony se acercó al joven y se arrodilló ante él.

—Me pareció algo raro tu comportamiento, pero estoy preocupado por ti.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Peter.

—Sí. Me da miedo que vayas a enfermarte y que yo no sepa por qué.

El chico se levantó.

—¿De verdad te preocupas por mí?

Anthony se levantó y lo siguió.

—Como no tienes una idea.

Peter volteó a verlo. El viento despeinó sus cabellos.

—¿Y si te digo quién soy en realidad, no vas a dejarme?

Anthony lo miró fijamente. Otra vez ese mareo que sentía cuando veía aquellos ojos que parecían tornarse ámbar en ciertos momentos.

—No tendría por qué hacerlo, a menos que...

Peter se acercó y tomó el rostro de Anthony.

—Sé lo que sientes por mí porque yo también siento lo mismo. Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso vine. Por ti y nadie más. No me importó dejar lo que era ni lo que tenía sólo por verte.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos al sentir aquel aliento fresco, pero con ese aroma que lo hipnotizaba. Regaliz.

—Dime quien eres... —susurró el terrateniente sintiendo que otra vez su cuerpo cedía a ese cansancio y dolor insoportable.

Peter pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Anthony. Se dio cuenta de que aquel roce pronto hirió la piel madura del hombre.

—La tormenta me trajo a ti porque eso fue lo que le pedí. Una vida por muchas. Un alma por todas las que pudieran pagar mi deuda pero fue demasiado alto el precio. Nunca pensé que eso me costaría las lágrimas de mi gente y todo el dolor que eso me causó... Pero no importa si tú y yo vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Anthony sintió que los ojos se le cerraban y que no podía respirar. Cuando Peter lo soltó y caminó de vuelta a la casa, Anthony lo fue siguiendo. El chico entró a la habitación del mayor y sin más, comenzó a despojarse de la ropa. El mayor se acercó y sin querer evitarlo, abrazó al chico y al fin lo besó. Los brazos de Peter se enredaron en su cuello y sin romper esa cercanía, lo fue llevando hacia la bañera vacía.

—Agua... trae toda la que puedas...

Anthony obedeció sin dudarlo y comenzó a llenar la bañera. Peter sonrió apenas sintió el líquido mojar su piel.

—Abre la ventana y mira al horizonte—ordenó sin dejar de pasar sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo.

Anthony obedeció y se dio cuenta de que el mar de estrellas había otra vez estaba ahí. Refulgía con intensidad, como nunca antes lo había visto.

—Han tenido que pasar muchas noches sin que lo veas porque yo no quise que te dieras cuenta, pero te dije que te mostraría todo a su debido tiempo.

Anthony se arrodilló. Aquella voz tan suave realmente tenía el poder de doblegarlo, de nublar su entendimiento y su voluntad. Estaba fascinado mirando la piel suave bajo el agua pero sabía que al tocarla, era peligrosa.

—Ven. Tócame.

El terrateniente no lo dudó y se metió a la tina. La ropa pronto le pesó por el agua y sin querer despojarse de ella se posó encima del muchacho y cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo escurridizo del muchacho debajo de él. Otra vez ese mortal abrazo, otra vez aquella desesperación sujetándolo y asiéndolo hacia su boca. Otra vez el sabor de la sal y el desconcierto, del miedo y la ansiedad en la saliva.

—Peter... —susurró Anthony rompiendo el beso para tomar aire.

Las piernas del chico se enredaron por un momento en sus caderas, pero cuando Anthony comenzó a bajar sus manos para acariciarlo, las quitó asustado. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que en lugar de tocar aquel delgado par de piernas, estaba acariciando aquella rara extremidad con grandes y ásperas escamas color turquesa y que sus manos sangraban copiosamente.

—Shht... Estarás bien...

Anthony se detuvo al ver ese brillo ámbar en los ojos de Peter y al darse cuenta de que aun con la poca luz de las velas, aquella piel parecía resplandecer. Un dejo nacarado, delicado a la vista, pero rasposo. El cuerpo delgado pero que guardaba una fuerza sobrehumana. Aquella cola se movía incesantemente, golpeándolo, y de repente, los recuerdos vinieron a él. Ese fuerte abrazo había sido el mismo que le había dado cuando Anthony sintió que el joven lo quiso asfixiar. Ese mismo movimiento lo había visto la primera vez que lo metió al agua para curar sus heridas. Ese aire seductor en la mirada era el mismo que le vio apenas había proferido sus primeras palabras. 

—Esa vez me arrastré hacia ti para verte pero no sabía si iba a lograrlo o no... Ni siquiera sabía si podría sobrevivir afuera del agua... Pero me dije a mí mismo que haría lo que fuera con tal de estar cerca de ti, aun burlar a la muerte.

Anthony estaba lívido. No sabía qué decir, pero apenas esos delgados brazos lo atrajeron, volvió a sucumbir ante la sensualidad que emanaba de aquel ser fantástico.

—Ahora sabes la verdad... ahora sabes también que no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre nosotros.

Peter besó al mayor, quién sólo se dejó llevar. Los delgados labios del chico se apoderaron de los del hombre y aquella saliva salada pronto comenzó a escoriar la boca de Anthony. Pero a él no le importó sentir aquel sabor metálico de su propia sangre. No le importó sentir las manos del joven comenzar a desgarrar su ropa y lacerar su piel. No tuvo miedo cuando sintió que el aire se le acababa y que estaba a nada de morir asfixiado.

Todo lo que Anthony quería era seguir sabiendo los secretos que Peter le revelaba en cada beso y con cada caricia, sin importar las consecuencias.

***

Aquellos toquidos violentos lo despertaron de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó mientras se levantaba molesto.

Era su otro sirviente. El único que le quedaba.

—¿Qué sucede Rhodes? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

El pobre hombre no podía ni hablar.

—¡Lo necesitan en el pueblo! ¡Es urgente!

Anthony se talló los ojos y bostezó.

—Prepárame el caballo. Iré en cuanto pueda.

—¡Es urgente, tiene que ir cuanto antes y...!

El terrateniente asintió.

—Si me dejas vestirme apropiadamente, con gusto iré.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y fue a ensillar el caballo. Anthony regresó a su cama y se sentó. Aquel sueño había sido demasiado extraño y por lo mismo, se sentía aturdido. Entró al cuarto de baño y no encontró nada raro. La tina estaba completamente seca y no había restos de nada anormal. La ropa que había usado el día anterior estaba en el suelo, intacta. Miró sus manos y vio que estaban bien. Se apresuró a vestirse y fue a ver a la habitación de Peter, pero vio que el muchacho estaba dormido profundamente. Entró a hurtadillas y vio que en la mesa de noche estaba aquella libreta que recordaba, había robado y entregado a Stephen. La abrió y solo encontró aquellas planas que daban cuenta de que el chico había estado practicando su caligrafía. No había nada más.

Molesto, bajó y montó su caballo. No entendía por qué tanta urgencia ni por qué su sirviente estaba tan alterado. Apenas iba a jalar las riendas cuando una mano fuerte lo impidió.

—No vayas. Quédate conmigo.

Anthony miró a Peter. Por un momento, la luz del sol parecía darle un tono nacarado y con destellos tenues de turquesa a su piel.

—Tengo que ir. No sé qué pasó pero debo ir y...

Un relinchido de otro caballo lo distrajo. Era Stephen quien lucía igual de alterado como su sirviente.

—¡Andando, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡No vas a creer esto y...!

Anthony sintió que Peter lo jalaba hasta casi hacerlo caer del animal.

—Peter, por favor —le pidió—. En cuanto me desocupé vendré por ti y...

El joven lo soltó y los dos hombres miraron cómo entró a la casa.

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —preguntó molesto.

El médico no contestó e hizo galopar a su caballo. Anthony hizo lo mismo pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño tan raro que había tenido. Era inverosímil haber soñado a Peter como uno de esos seres fantásticos que estaba seguro, le había dibujado alguna vez. Era algo ilógico haber soñado que por fin había besado esos labios rosados y delgados que llevaban tiempo tentándolo. Había soñado con el mar de estrellas, pero aquello se había sentido demasiado real al igual que esa sensación de ver los rostros de todos los desaparecidos en lúgubre desfile ante su mirada. No sabía si habían pasado unas cuantas horas o algunos días. No confiaba en lo que su mente le decía apenas trataba de recordar al joven y las palabras del médico resonaban en su mente como queriendo anclarlo a la realidad. Su caballo reparó violentamente apenas llegaron a la bahía y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Aquella fila de cuerpos era imponente. Habían sepultado a muchos cuando había ocurrido la tormenta, pero eso no tenía ninguna explicación lógica. Ahí estaba la viuda sosteniendo los cuerpos de sus hijos muertos y con un llanto desgarrador como nunca había escuchado. Ahí estaban todos los cadáveres de los desaparecidos, de toda esa gente que el mar se había devorado y no había signos de corrupción en su carne. Parecía que sólo estaban durmiendo y eso le erizó la piel.

Bajó de su caballo y empezó a caminar entre los dolientes que sostenían con delicadeza los despojos de sus seres amados. El sol resplandecía y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando vio que la piel de los difuntos resplandecía de la misma manera en la que le pareció ver, que la de Peter lo había hecho. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de punta a punta cuando escuchó la voz fría de los otros pobladores murmurar cosas que de alguna manera él sabía eran ciertas.

—Fue el mar de estrellas. Los fue trayendo de uno en uno. Míralos. Ni siquiera parece que hayan sufrido al momento de morir.

Anthony se detuvo al ver los rastros de esa rara luminosidad en la piel de los muertos. Stephen se paró a su lado, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Vas a decir que estoy enloqueciendo —le murmuró el terrateniente.

El médico lo jaló del brazo y lo obligó a verlo.

—¿Qué pasó en realidad?

Anthony se quedó callado unos momentos antes de continuar.

—Yo lo soñé... Soñé todo esto y algunas cosas más...

Stephen volteó a ver aquellos cuerpos en la arena y otros más en los brazos de sus dolientes.

—¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que esto no estaba bien y que te iba a costar muy caro! ¿Es que en serio no lo entiendes?

Anthony recordó aquella rara visión en la que el cuerpo de Peter adquiría una forma sobrenatural, pero no iba a decirle que aún sentía en sus manos aquella piel resbalosa y húmeda que no correspondía a ninguna especie conocida por la gente ordinaria. Stephen lo jaló con más fuerza y lo obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¡Es una vida a cambio de todas estas! ¡El mar está reclamando lo que le corresponde! ¡No dejes que te arrastre a la locura! ¡Tienes que entregarlo ya!

Anthony sintió que la ira lo corroía. Peter era suyo, era su tesoro y jamás iba a devolverlo.

—No. Eso jamás.

La voz del médico le heló la sangre.

—O lo entregas tú, o lo hago yo.

Anthony se soltó del agarre de su amigo. Imaginó todas las posibilidades y aun cuando en serio estuviera volviéndose loco, no regresaría lo más hermoso y misterioso que le estaba pasando por primera vez en su vida.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

La determinación en la mirada de Stephen le dijo que aquel también iba en serio y que tampoco se detendría ante nada ni nadie.

—Entonces que así se haga.


	9. Sehnsucht

Anthony aun sostenía en sus manos aquel extraño grabado que el mensajero de Stephen le había enviado. También iba una carta en la que explicaba sus motivos para irse lejos pero ni siquiera la terminó de leer. Simplemente la arrojó al fuego de la chimenea e iba a hacer lo mismo con ese dibujo, pero al verlo el miedo nuevamente hizo presa de él.

Miró con atención y se dio cuenta de que había cierta similitud en lo que se narraba al pie de la página y lo que él había visto con sus propios ojos.

“Die toten tanz”.

Así se le llamaba a aquel macabro fenómeno en el que el mar de vez en cuando regresaba a la bahía los cuerpos de los muertos que había devorado y se caracterizaba justamente por eso, por la ausencia de la descomposición de la carne y la manera en la que los recibía con la marea, como si estuvieran danzando al agitado mover de las olas. Lo describían como una violenta danza en la que el océano regresaba los cadáveres de los infortunados que reclamaba, los removía hasta dejarlos en la arena, pero nadie podía explicar el por qué de su aspecto casi inmaculado, como si aun tuvieran vida.

Ese grabado antiguo, Stephen lo había conseguido con una extraña mujer que al igual que él, viajaba por el mundo y conseguía cosas relacionadas con cosas que el resto de las personas consideraban supercherías. Anthony buscó un lugar seguro en donde guardarlo, pero eso era casi imposible porque a esas alturas, Peter leía casi cualquier libro que existiera en la biblioteca y buscaba siempre algo que leer, algo que aprender. Prueba de ello, era que hablaba con mayor fluidez, usaba palabras que antes no y su caligrafía había mejorado notablemente, amén de que se expresaba mandándole algunos escritos a Anthony para que se los revisara. Inclusive, las pocas cartas que había escrito competían en elocuencia con las suyas y ya se atrevía a escribir algunas disertaciones sobre algunos temas que le llamaban la atención, especialmente sobre la gente del mar o descripciones que hacían que un tratado de biología marina pareciera incompleto e infantil.

Era más bien un muchacho como cualquier otro: ávido por aprender, curioso y hasta impertinente en ciertas cosas. Remilgoso para comer o salir a pasear a la playa, pero dispuesto en otras y aun cuando Anthony no podía recordar con claridad si ese episodio en la bañera había sido real o no, lo cierto era que no se había repetido y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Más bien, se sentía culpable de pensar en besar a aquel chico que bien podría ser su hijo por la edad, porque era casi un pecado imaginarse en situaciones íntimas y comprometedoras con él, pero lo cierto era que el deseo ardía en su piel, y más, al ver la vehemencia con la que el intelecto del joven se desarrollaba, como si quisiera estar a su nivel o rebasarlo.

Por ello, Anthony ya no podía dilucidar si eran meras suposiciones suyas o si en serio el chico también parecía corresponderle. No iba a averiguarlo y menos cuando Stephen le seguía mandando pruebas contundentes de que no había ningún registro del pasado del muchacho. Nada, ninguna pista, ninguna señal de que el joven perteneciera a ese lugar.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Anthony escondió todo lo que su amigo le había estado enviando e invitó al joven a entrar. Esa mañana lucía muy animado, más que de costumbre.

—¿Desayunaste lo que te dejé?

Peter asintió.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Anthony se acercó a la ventana para que la luz le permitiera ver el rostro de Peter.

—¿Me acompañarías al pueblo? Tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

El rostro de Peter se iluminó.

—¡Sí!

Anthony salió antes que el chico, pero sin dejar de pensar en los grabados que había estado estudiando minuciosamente. Su sirviente les esperó en el carruaje y mientras llegaban a aquel lugar, Anthony se dio cuenta de que el joven iba mirando hacia el horizonte con suma emoción. Por un momento le pareció escuchar que iba cantando bajito, como en una lengua que no podía entender pero que remitía a aquellos susurros que el viento ocasionalmente le llevaba.

—¿De qué color es el viento, Peter?

El chico interrumpió su murmullo, pero sin voltear a verlo.

—Eso depende. Si está enojado, es gris hasta ponerse oscuro y no deja que nada sea visto. Si está melancólico, es azul y si rebosa de alegría, es transparente tal y como lo es ahora.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Anthony temiendo que el chico se diera cuenta de que lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero la voz de Peter era suave como un murmullo, confiada.

—Me lo dice. Sólo así. Aunque a veces deja destellos de turquesa y eso es cuando no cabe de felicidad.

Anthony sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

—¿Y si te digo que no te creo? ¿Que eres un fantasioso?

Peter volteó a verlo y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Eso no es verdad. Lo que pasa es que nunca lo has visto, nunca has visto la verdad de las cosas. Crees que lo sabes todo por los libros que lees, pero lamento mucho que hayas vivido engañado todos estos años. Las cosas no son como dicen esos libros, son distintas. Hay una realidad que tú no conoces.

Anthony sonrió y se atrevió a besar una de las manos de Peter.

—¿Y si te lo pido, tú me mostrarías esa realidad?

El chico por un momento se sonrojó y eso era algo nuevo para Anthony, que nunca lo había visto así.

—Puede ser… Yo creo que sí.

El carruaje se detuvo y el mayor ayudó a Peter a bajar. Se dio cuenta de que en un inicio las personas los miraron con cierta admiración y sorpresa, pero después, con demasiada extrañeza y hasta murmuraban entre ellos. Peter se aferró al brazo de Anthony y éste trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No pasa nada, es solo que…

Anthony se percató de que las personas comenzaban a hacerse a un lado, como si los evitaran. Se dio cuenta de que la gente fruncía el ceño apenas veían el rostro del joven y más de uno se quitó como si su sola presencia los repeliera. Peter empezó a temblar y Anthony percibió la inquietud del joven. Jaló más al chico hacia su lado, como si con ese gesto le ofreciera alguna protección y lo llevó a la taberna a la que pocas veces se dignaba visitar. Sin entenderlo, los parroquianos pronto abandonaron el lugar y sólo quedó el dueño. Anthony sintió que Peter quería salir corriendo, pero lo jaló con firmeza.

—¿Qué va a ser? —preguntó el dueño a los inesperados visitantes.

Anthony carraspeó.

—Dos tarros de cerveza… Ah, y sobre sus clientes yo pago lo que hayan quedado a deberle.

El tabernero miró fijamente a Peter.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí—soltó con brusquedad.

Peter se puso nervioso y Anthony respondió por él.

—Es un familiar lejano, un sobrino y es mi huésped. ¿Le importa traer lo que pedí?

El hombre no apartaba la mirada del joven.

—Sólo esta ronda, lamento mucho no poder atenderlos más tiempo, señor Stark.

Anthony fingió que no le importó ese comentario. Apenas el hombre se dio la vuelta, notó que el semblante de Peter se había descompuesto en uno de notable incomodidad y que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Podemos irnos si quieres. No tenemos que quedarnos. En la casa tengo vino y…

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Tienen que…

Anthony se atrevió a tomar una de las manos de Peter entre las suyas y aunque aun su piel sufría los estragos de la sensación afilada de esa piel que al tacto era reseca y casi filosa, no hizo ningun gesto de disgusto.

—No es necesario. Vámonos.

Peter levantó la mirada y una lágrima cayó.

—¿Sabes que si me quedo contigo la gente siempre va a ser así?

Anthony no entendió del todo ese comentario.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero no me importa. Quiero estar contigo.

El cantinero casi les aventó los tarros de cerveza y se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, apresurándolos de manera silenciosa. Anthony apuró su bebida pero se dio cuenta de que Peter al haber dado un primer trago, hizo un gesto de notable desagrado. El mayor sacó algunas monedas y las dejó sobre la mesa, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y escoltaba a Peter a la salida.

—Espero que esto compense los inconvenientes y no omito decirle que acaba de perder a dos clientes. Tal vez el próximo año su taberna ya no ofrezca sus servicios. Pienso comprarla y convertirla en un hospicio o un comedor.

El hombre los siguió con la mirada.

—Prefiero eso y no que vuelva a traer a ese… familiar suyo.

Peter no soportó más y salió caminando a toda prisa. Anthony miró con odio al tabernero mientras mascullaba algunas palabras que su odio le dictaba. Al salir, se dio cuenta de que la gente miraba con recelo a Peter, quien parecía desorientado a plena luz del sol. Anthony apresuró el paso y lo sujetó del hombro.

—Esperemos el carruaje.

Peter se soltó y empezó a caminar. Anthony suspiró al tiempo que lo seguía sin decir nada. No entendía el por qué de aquella reacción en la gente que siempre lo había mirado con temor y a últimas fechas, con algo de admiración por lo que hizo tras la debacle. Sabía en el fondo, que esas miradas no eran para él, sino para aquel chico de aspecto frágil. Ese joven cuya tez simplemente no adquiría color por más que el sol la acariciara. Apenas llegaron a la mansión, Peter subió corriendo las escaleras y azotó la puerta de su habitación. Anthony se quedó afuera, no quería importunarlo más y sintió una gran congoja apretar su corazón apenas oyó los sollozos lastimeros del chico.

Le dio rabia saber que el rechazo lo estaba lastimando, que aquellas miradas cínicas se habían ensañado con Peter, pero no podía entender por qué.

Más bien, no quería admitir que toda esa gente y su amigo tenían razón porque a últimas, él también se sentía así. Anthony sabía que Peter no era bueno y que esa silenciosa maldad que su cuerpo emanaba era la que causaba que repeliera a todos.

***

Anthony se quedó sin servidumbre. Karen no había vuelto desde esa ocasión en que salió despavorida tras lo que Stephen le había dicho y Rhodes simplemente renunció. Por eso, era él quien debía hacerse cargo de sí mismo y de Peter. Habían pasado ya muchas semanas desde la última carta que había recibido de Stephen y ocasionalmente iba a escondidas a su despacho a ver ese extraño y macabro grabado.

Era sobre gente de mar y aunque ya no le helaba la piel verlo, aún le parecía terrible tener que imaginar que ese iba a ser su destino. Ese tritón devorando ansiosamente los restos de un marinero, le vaticinaban que algo malo que acercaba y que era cuestión de tiempo para que se cumpliera. Eso era lo que hacía la gente de mar. Lo vio en un sueño y si algo había aprendido a últimas, era justamente que no importaba que fuera, todo eso se cumplía. Aquellos cuerpos que habían sido arrojados a la bahía una mañana habían sido sepultados, pero la gente murmuraba que en las noches se veía un halo luminiscente en sus tumbas y se escuchaban murmullos en el viento. Anthony había tenido que salir una noche aprovechando que Peter estaba profundamente dormido para ir a comprobarlo por sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Aquellos lúgubres cantos emanaban de cada una de las sepulturas y aunque diferían en la musicalidad de sus plegarias, todos expresaban lo mismo: dolor y pena, ganas de regresar y volver a la vida que les había sido tomada tan injustamente.

Esa noche se había armado de valor y tomó una daga de hierro. Su corazón latía furiosamente y sentía que no debía dejar pasar más tiempo. Entró con sigilo a los aposentos de Peter y sin dudarlo, acercó el frío metal hacia la piel del joven, causando que éste se despertara sobresaltado y con el terror cuajado en la mirada.

“¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué…?”

Anthony sintió que volvía en sí y al ver lo que había estado a punto de hacer, sólo salió corriendo a la paya en plena oscuridad y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber querido asesinar a aquel joven. Su mente nuevamente iba de un extremo a otro, de una emoción a otra y sin encontrar una explicación racional, decidió caminar hacia la orilla de la playa. El mar de estrellas se había manifestado y aquella ventisca nocturna sólo lo alteró más. Pensó en sólo encaminarse al agua y dejar que ésta lo devorara antes de enfrentar otra vez la mirada desconcertada y asustada del muchacho. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó que Peter le pedía que volviera. En ningún momento el muchacho se aventuró a entrar al agua, más bien, eran sus gritos los que tuvieron el poder para hacer que Anthony regresara hacia donde estaba y una vez que lo tuvo frente a si, el terrateniente se echó llorando a los pies de Peter.

“¡Perdóname por favor! ¡No sé qué me pasó! ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño! ¡Yo…!”

El rostro lloroso del joven lo convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al pedir clemencia.

“Perdóname, Peter. Nunca quise… Yo… No sé qué me pasa…”

La voz del joven lo confortó.

“Es que ya te diste cuenta… ya sabes la verdad…”

Anthony no supo qué decir y sólo se sujetó a la escamosa y filosa mano de Peter. Apenas hizo eso, el joven lo soltó y se agachó para acariciar su rostro, hiriéndolo sin poderlo evitar. El terrateniente buscó los labios de Peter y por primera vez, pudo sentir que ese beso no era un sueño ni una confusión demencial como aquellas otras que había vivido antes. El viento de la noche los envolvió y aunque el agua amenazaba con acercarse a ellos cada vez más, no le importó.

Esa noche, Anthony sólo se le fue encima a Peter y desgarró sin reparo alguno, la ropa del joven y después la suya. La arena húmeda pronto lo hizo estremecerse, pero no tanto como la sensación de la piel fría y agitada de Peter debajo de él. Aquellos gemidos de incertidumbre y miedo que provenían de la boca del chico, así como sus movimientos ansiosos, desesperados; simplemente lo hicieron convencerse de que no necesitaba nada más que dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Las heridas en su espalda a causa de la fuerza con la que el joven se asía a él lo convencieron de no postergar más ese deseo que ardía con la misma vehemencia con la que su repulsión hacia Peter se había intensificado.

El deseo de querer poseerlo igualaba en magnitud el anhelo de querer matarlo en ese instante. El ansia de querer hacerlo suyo y hundirse en ese cuerpo que se le antojaba único, era igual a aquel deseo de querer solamente desgarrar aquella piel con la daga que estaba a poca distancia suya. Anhelaba seguir probando esa saliva líquida tanto como quería ver aquella sangre escurriendo de ese cuerpo de apariencia frágil, pero que ocultaba una fuerza inimaginable.

—¡Ahhhh!

Ese jadeo embotó sus sentidos y Anthony empezó a morder la piel de Peter, sin importarle que su boca pronto quedara herida por la engañosa suavidad que lucía. Era como morder mil navajas al mismo tiempo. Anthony volvió a besar a Peter mientras empezaba a separar con brusquedad aquellos muslos fríos y extrañamente resbaladizos al tacto. Buscó con urgencia aquella parte que anhelaba desflorar y sin miramientos, se hundió en ella. El grito que provino de los labios del joven pronto lo hizo sentir en total control, como si de eso se tratara todo aquello. Ni siquiera quiso ver el semblante de Peter, porque no quería ver aquella expresión que seguramente reflejaría el peor de los dolores que pudieran existir.

Sólo se hundió cada vez más en ese cuerpo que estaba a merced suya. Sólo siguió embistiendo hasta que empezó a sentir que el placer lo embargaba, que su egoísmo no tenía límites y que necesitaba esa sensación colmando sus sentidos. Tomó una de las piernas de Peter y la mordió. Lamió aquella piel que le sabía a sal y regaliz, a arena y agua de mar y siguió poseyéndolo con fuerza. Siguió con sus acometidas, cada vez más rápidas, irregulares a momentos y acompasadas a veces. Siguió escuchando las olas del mal cada vez más cerca, como si le reclamaran por aquel arrebato, como si le reprendieran por mancillar aquel cuerpo de aspecto frágil y cuando sintió aquella sensación insoportable pero inconfundible, sólo se dejó llevar.

Nunca había sentido nada igual en toda su vida. Aquel éxtasis era indescriptible y la fuerza avasallante con la que había recorrido su piel, lo hizo sentir lleno de poder, de control. Se vació en el cuerpo del joven y volvió a besar aquellos labios que ahora estaban algo resecos. Anthony enredó sus dedos en los rizados cabellos del joven y los jaló, como si con eso se asegurara de que todo había sido real.

Apenas tuvo el valor de mirar al joven otra vez, se dio cuenta de que el semblante de éste lucía divina y morbosamente desencajado.

—Eres mío, Peter.

Aquel torrente de lágrimas no terminaría.

—¡Eres mío! ¡¿Entiendes?! —le gritó como para asegurarse de que no lo había soñado como otras veces.

A pesar de lo que había imaginado, Anthony vio que el chico sonreía débilmente. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba por la agitación de aquel descarnado vaivén.

—Soy tuyo… y tú eres mío, Anthony.

El terrateniente se apartó con brusquedad del mancillado cuerpo. Vio que Peter lo veía con devoción en la mirada, como si con eso fuera más que suficiente.

—Quiero estar contigo… —susurró Peter— Quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad.

Anthony se acercó y lo besó nuevamente.

—Que así sea.

Peter se aferró al cuello del mayor y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Anthony suspiró.

—No sé qué me pasó. Yo… es como si fuera alguien más.

El chico suspiró.

—Tal vez ya no te devore… Tal vez ya ni siquiera haga contigo todo lo que tenía pensado.

Anthony entrelazó sus dedos con los de Peter.

—No me importa. No tengo miedo.

El chico suspiró.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.


	10. Liebe

Anthony no recordaba haber sido tan feliz en toda su vida. Aunque no se había repetido lo que había hecho con Peter, le confortaba escuchar su respiración por las noches cuando dormían juntos. Le encantaba escuchar la respiración acompasada del joven sobre su pecho y sentir su cercanía en todo momento. Le gustaba llevarlo cargando a la bañera y contemplarlo extasiado mientras el joven chapoteaba en el agua. Nunca se le unía a pesar de que el muchacho se lo pedía con aquella mirada que tenía el poder de desarmarlo. Era más bien, el mero hecho de mirarlo con embeleso y sonreír siempre que Peter empezaba a cantar en esa lengua que no podía entender.

El repudio y el miedo habían dado paso a un sentimiento más poderoso, mismo que no hubiera florecido de no haberse aislado voluntariamente de los demás. El escuchar los toquidos insistentes del recaudador en su puerta llevándole la renta anual de todos los que vivían en ese pueblo gracias a su misericordia; era lo único que lo traía de vuelta a esa realidad que se le había vuelto ajena. A veces era él, a veces era el mensajero o a veces algún mendigo pidiendo caridad, pero por lo demás, Anthony vivía en esa burbuja de complacencia que se había creado apenas había pasado la primera noche al lado de Peter como su amante.

El chico simplemente lo miraba con ojos de amor y lo besaba con ternura, como si ahora fuera él quien tuviera miedo de las reacciones del terrateniente; pero éste era quien siempre le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que lo hacía su compañía. Podían pasarse toda la tarde leyendo y releyendo cada libro de la enorme biblioteca, riéndose de las ocurrencias que cada uno tenía cuando deliberadamente cambiaban el final de algún relato o poema. Podían pasarse las noches enteras hasta el amanecer anotando cosas que alguno de los dos había pasado por alto al hacer sus elucubraciones sobre algún tema que se les antojara lo demasiado erudito para las mentes convencionales. Podían estar sólo mirándose a los ojos, como si con ese acto ambos se dijeran silenciosamente lo mucho que se amaban y necesitaban estar cerca.

Podían estar toda la mañana contemplando el brillo del mar, ya fuera que estuvieran cerca de él o alejados completamente. Anthony sabía cuál era la razón por la que el joven no debía entrar, ya de que después de mucho tiempo, Peter le había dicho que no sabía nadar y que la sensación de la arena removiéndose bajo sus pies lo aterraba. Anthony sabía que era una vil mentira lo que Peter le decía. También sabía que la última carta que Stephen le había mandado junto con aquellos testimonios sobre la gente del mar era cierta, pero pasaba deliberadamente por alto esos hechos. No quería perder lo que había conseguido y aunque aun había momentos en los que la cordura demandaba su espacio y amenazaba con ponerlo en su lugar, para él era más sencillo desviar la mirada y fingir que nada de eso era cierto.

Todo lo que anhelaba era poder besar esos labios rosados, perderse entre el aroma picante de la sal en los cabellos finos y la textura irregular de una piel que ostentaba una suavidad que no poseía. Todo lo que Anthony quería, era seguir haciendo planes de terminar sus días al lado de ese chico que siempre lo llamaba amorosamente con esa voz, que le cantaba canciones cuyas promesas estaban a casi nada de cumplirse. Todo lo que anhelaba era morir a manos de Peter, de la forma en la que el joven lo dispusiera y cuando lo fuera a hacer, porque algo dentro de él se lo decía. Aquellos susurros que llevaba el viento no mentían y a últimas, Anthony podía escuchar claramente lo que aquellas voces invisibles le decían.

Ni siquiera había reparado en lo demacrado de su aspecto ni en aquella debilidad manifiesta. Su cuerpo se cansaba con demasiada rapidez y le costaba trabajo poder reponer sus fuerzas. Apenas era consciente de que debía alimentarse, pues su ropa le empezaba a quedar holgada y sus huesos empezaban a marcarse morbosamente, pero el apetito había desaparecido. Si acaso, el vino y algunas frutas, pero las consumía porque sentía la apremiante necesidad de hacerlo y eso era cuando el chico se lo recordaba, no porque él en verdad quisiera. Pero eso no lo alarmaba tanto como el temor que subyacía a que algún día alguien osara interponerse entre su felicidad al lado de Peter.

Una mañana, Anthony recibió al mensajero de Stephen, quien había vuelto de uno de sus largos viajes alrededor del mundo. Leyó la misiva mientras Peter cantaba al tomar uno de sus prolongados baños. Por un momento quiso romperla e ignorar su contenido, pero esas líneas eran tan poderosas que sintió que un velo invisible caía de sus ojos.

“Me han dicho que hace meses que no bajas al pueblo. Algunos se han aventurado a decir que estás muerto, hay quienes dicen que contrajiste una enfermedad incurable que te tiene postrado en cama y otros más que enloqueciste y les concedo razón a éstos últimos. Me llama la atención que hayas tenido el valor de llevarlo una sola vez contigo a que la gente lo viera y era de esperarse la reacción de todos. La gente se refiere a él como lo que es: algo monstruoso, algo terrible y temen su suerte. Yo temo por la tuya y por eso mismo te informo que en breve iré a verte y a llevarte lejos. No me importa si te opones, no me importa si en ese momento aquel ser revela lo que es en verdad. Eres mi amigo y por la memoria de tus padres, creo que es mi deber ponerte a salvo aun cuando me lo reproches…”

Anthony guardó aquella carta entre sus ropas y subió a su habitación. Peter lo llamó con aquella voz que tenía efectos catastróficos en lo poco que le quedaba de lucidez, pero no cedió.

—Iré por víveres. Los necesito. No tardo.

El joven le sonrió confiado y Anthony salió a toda prisa. Hizo galopar su caballo y antes de entrar al pueblo, se encontró cara a cara con Stephen.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin rodeos el terrateniente.

—Mi embarcación sale hoy en la noche. Vine por ti. ¡Tienes que dejarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Entiéndelo!

Anthony no se bajó del caballo.

—No. No lo voy a dejar.

—Ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar todo esto y déjame decirte que no vas a sobrevivir. Mira —dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos y le mostraba una piedra verde, la misma que Anthony pudo reconocer después de mucho tiempo—. Te dije que no podría contenerlo más tiempo y por lo visto, ya va a mostrarse tal cual es.

Anthony sonrió cínicamente.

—Me imagino que tienes una decena de esas piedras verdes que se disuelven en el agua. Pero si no es así y si es cierto lo que dices, entonces prepara mi funeral. Ya sabes en dónde tienes que enterrarme y si es a la derecha de mi madre, te lo agradeceré mucho.

Strange bajó del caballo y fue directamente hacia Anthony.

—No es tan simple como crees. Será una muerte dolorosa…

—…pero va a ser a mano suya. ¿O me va a desmembrar junto con sus amigos marinos como el pobre desdichado de ese dibujo que me enviaste? ¿Va a ser una muerte terriblemente dolorosa que me hará arrepentirme de no haberte escuchado a tiempo?

Stephen lo jaló sin importar que se cayera. Anthony solo se rio cuando se vio en el suelo.

—¡Deja de portarte como un imbécil! ¡No se trata sólo de ti! ¡Hay mucha gente que también sufrirá en cuanto “él” empiece con la matanza!

Anthony suspiró.

—Ya no estaré para verlo y eso me ahorrará ver esas dolorosas imágenes. Lamento mucho que no pueda hacer nada si voy a quedar mutilado y esparcido sabrá Dios dónde.

El galeno volvió a mostrarle la piedra.

—Por lo visto, ya te levantó el castigo y ni así has aprendido nada.

—¿Castigo? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Anthony tratando inútilmente de disimular su curiosidad.

—Si ya sabes quién es y qué te va a hacer es porque él quiso que eso sucediera. ¿De verdad no te conmovió ver aquellos cuerpos de vuelta en la playa? ¿No se te eriza la piel al escuchar lo que el viento lleva en la noche? ¿En serio no te da miedo saber que tus días están contados y que él mismo está muriéndose de ganas por ejecutar la sentencia? ¡Mírate! ¡Estás al borde de la inanición!

Anthony le dio la espalda y comenzó a acariciar a su caballo para tranquilizarse.

—Si en serio dices que por mi culpa pasó todo eso, que Peter causó todo esa debacle y que hizo todo ese barullo sólo por comerme o lo que sea que me vaya a hacer, déjame decirte que lo prefiero por sobre todas las cosas. Si lo que quieres es hacer que me sienta culpable por un desastre natural que yo no causé, que me arrepienta por ver los cadáveres incorruptos de los que murieron en esa tormenta inusual; lamento decirte que no va a pasar. Lamento mucho que estés perdiendo tu tiempo y que te sientas con el peso moral de hacer algo que no es tu responsabilidad. Todo lo que quiero es estar con Peter sin importar nada y no creo que en serio, vaya a comerse a todos. El pobre no es capaz de comerse una manzana, menos lo será de devorar a un puñado de pueblerinos fantasiosos y mira que a ti no te incluyo en esa categoría porque te respeto. Y si sigue en pie tu amenaza de pasar sobre mi cadáver para deshacerte de él, anda, nada te lo impide. Ni siquiera yo. Cúmplela si tienes valor.

Stephen jaló del brazo a Anthony y lo obligó a encararlo.

—No sabes con lo que te estás metiendo.

—¿Y tú sí? ¿Te crees más listo que yo? Demuéstralo.

El terrateniente volvió a subir a su caballo y se encaminó a casa.

—Hasta que no lo hagas no….

La voz grave del médico lo interrumpió.

—Aquella libreta que me diste y que le devolví a esa abominación encarnada, es una especie de diario que narra con sumo detalle todo lo que te piensa hacer apenas pueda. Traté de hacer una tregua con él en esa ocasión, pero se negó. Viene a cobrarse todo el daño que le han hecho a su especie por muchos años y no va a tener piedad… Vino por uno de los descendientes de aquellos marineros que se narran en esa epopeya y resulta que la genealogía llega hasta ti… Eso es ya es algo personal.

Anthony se carcajeó y golpeó a su caballo con furia. Apenas llegó a casa, fue a su despacho y volvió a revisar aquel dibujo que le había hecho a Peter una tarde. Era la versión de ese mito que la humanidad entera había tomado como una fantasía, pero que a últimas cobraba todo su sentido. Después, lo comparó con el dibujo casi gastado que Stephen le había dado y las similitudes eran enormes. Aquella criatura que devoraba a aquel hombre era exactamente igual a Peter. Lucía de la misma manera en la que Anthony creyó haberlo visto en un desvarío, en esa primera alucinación cuando lo tuvo debajo de sí y cuyas piernas se habían transformado en esa extraña cola de pez.

Sirenas les decían.

Tritones.

Gente de mar.

Anthony sintió que su cuerpo se crispaba y que no podía hacer nada para evitar aquella sensación terrible corroerlo. Buscó un libro en el que su línea genealógica se extendía hacia los tiempos en el que aquel grabado había sido hecho y aunque no ignoraba los orígenes de su familia, pues todos se habían dedicado a la pesca y a las actividades marinas, aquel temor no se desvanecía.

“Mi tía… Ella me contó eso y siempre lloraba al… decirlo. Parecía que ella hubiera estado ahí”.

La voz del chico resonaba con intensidad en su mente y subió, llevando consigo el grabado y aquellos extraños objetos que guardaba en el fondo del cajón. Peter estaba dormitando en la enorme bañera y se los arrojó. El muchacho se sobresaltó al verlos y miró a Anthony.

—¿Qué eres? —le preguntó secamente.

Peter tomó entre sus manos aquel espejo.

—Ya lo sabes. Ya te lo dije.

—Tú dímelo.

El chico sonrió mientras admiraba su reflejo.

—Gente de mar porque así le dices. Llevó siglos siguiendo a los tuyos para vengar a los míos porque eso que te conté, yo lo viví. Esa gente que se ensañó con la mía sobrevivió y logró dejar descendencia por muchas generaciones hasta llegar a ti. Fragüé con cuidado mi venganza, esperé el tiempo necesario para causar mil y un debacles y quise que fuera la más memorable de todas, pero la debilidad siempre aflora cuando menos se le espera. Pedí un deseo y se me concedió. Traicioné a los míos solo por estar contigo y ahora son ellos los que piden mi cabeza, por eso mandaron de vuelta a todos los muertos, porque me quieren a mí. ¿Quieres matarme con esa daga de hierro? Tráela, ve por ella. No me voy a oponer. Gustoso pondría fin a ese malsano deseo de vivir si muero a manos tuyas.

Anthony se acercó a la bañera y miró a Peter. Tenía la faz de un muchacho, la juventud emanaba de cada uno de sus poros pero aquella aura pesada, intensa dominaba el ambiente.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó el terrateniente con cierta cautela.

—Amarte. Es todo. Iba a devorarte, se lo dije al hechicero que tienes como amigo. Le conté todas mis intenciones. Le dije de mi venganza y mi furia, pero también le dije que te amo. Necio como es, como corresponde a la gente que vive en la tierra, no me creyó. Me ofreció un trato inútil y poco ventajoso para mí. Le enseñé lo que escribí con mi sangre, le dije que te amo como nunca sentí, pero por lo visto, no soy el único que siente lo mismo por ti. Él también te ama aunque de otra forma, de una manera casi enfermiza. Por eso quiere separarnos, por eso quiere que me tengas miedo, por eso no quiere que esté un minuto más contigo.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dices?

Peter reanudó su canto hipnótico y chapoteó incontables veces hasta que distrajo a Anthony. Aquel par de piernas se unieron hasta mostrar aquella rara extremidad cuyo color refulgía gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Anthony retrocedió al ver la longitud de esa cola agitarse y arrojar violentamente el agua de la bañera.

—¿Así está bien? Porque duele mucho hacerlo. La próxima vez puede que sucedan dos cosas: que me quede así para siempre o que conserve aquella forma que me permite quedarme contigo. ¿Cómo me quieres, si es que en verdad sientes algo por mí a pesar de haberte dicho la verdad?

La determinación en la voz de Peter lo paralizó. Aquellas escamas lucían majestuosas. La humedad que se percibía a simple vista era hipnotizante. Anthony se acercó a pesar de sentir que la sangre le punzaba en las sienes y se atrevió a tocarlas. Su mano inmediatamente cedió a la textura filosa de las escamas y pronto las manchó de sangre.

—Peter…

El joven lo miró fijamente.

—Aquella gema volvió a su estado normal y esas son malas noticias. No me queda mucho tiempo y tu amigo no va a ayudarnos porque lo que menos quiere, es que esté contigo.

Anthony sintió que otra vez cedía al control que la voz del joven tenía sobre sí y se arrodilló para admirarlo.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Peter sonrió.

—Hazme tuyo una vez más. Márcame, no me dejes ir. No tengas compasión porque yo no la voy a tener contigo.

Anthony cargó a Peter para sacarlo de la bañera. Esta vez el cuerpo de éste pesaba demasiado y sintió que sus fuerzas no iban a ser suficientes. Sintió que se le resbalaba de las manos y temió porque fuera a caérsele, a lastimarlo. Lo llevó casi trastabillando hacia la enorme cama que ambos compartían y sin consideraciones, lo arrojó sobre ella. Peter sonrió. Anthony empezó a despojarse con urgencia de su ropa y sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de punta a punta.

Miró el cuerpo de Peter. No sabía por dónde podría consumar aquello que su cuerpo y su instinto le pedían saciar con urgencia. Peter sonrió.

—Lamento que esta forma pueda causarte algún inconveniente…

Anthony sintió que un deseo morboso lo recorría de manera incontrolable mientras se abalanzaba a besar apasionadamente a Peter. Palpó cada ápice de aquella enorme y mojada cola, buscando cualquier indicio de aquella parte que anhelaba poseer. Buscó afanosamente una y otra vez entre algunas de las membranas laterales que adornaban aquella enorme y descomunal extremidad. Aún en un momento tan sui generis como ese, trató de recordar alguna pista de sus lecturas sobre la anatomía de las especies marinas que le permitiera encontrar la cloaca u orificio por el cual podría dar cauce a ese retorcido deseo que lo consumía. Pero no tuvo éxito. Estaba desesperándose como nunca en su vida. Recorrió con lentitud, pasando las adoloridas yemas de sus dedos casi debajo de cada escama, procurando encontrar aquella abertura por la cual pudiera penetrar a Peter, pero fue inútil. La voz casi burlona de Peter lo terminó de frustrar.

—¿Ves por qué no puedo quedarme de esta manera?

Anthony se sentó molesto.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga?

Peter se removió pesadamente sobre la cama.

—Tal vez si me demostraras cuánto me amas las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

El terrateniente miró a Peter. Sus ojos otra vez tenían ese color casi descomunal, ámbar liquido mirándole.

—No va a funcionar.

Peter sonrió.

—Ven… —le susurró mientras extendía sus brazos— Ven…

Anthony sintió que su cuerpo no respondía a lo que su mente dictaba, sino que obedecía a la voz melodiosa y casi etérea de su amante. Se vio a sí mismo colocándose nuevamente sobre aquella piel pegajosa, dura. Sintió sus manos recorrer con ansias aquella extraordinaria parte que, en su naturaleza y esplendor, a momentos le parecía aterradora. Se vio a sí mismo besando aquellos labios delgados y rosados, pero salados hasta la muere. Cuando tuvo noción de sí, Anthony sintió que Peter enredaba sus piernas sobre sus caderas. Aquellos muslos delgados otra vez estaban ahí, esa piel blanca y aperlada otra vez estaba rozando la suya hasta herirla.

—Hazme tuyo, Anthony…

Con deseo casi animal, Anthony volvió a mancillar aquel delicado y estrecho orificio que en esa forma, le facilitaba demasiado las cosas. Se recreó con la sensación morbosa de someter ese cuerpo a placer, a su antojo y moverse con vigor dentro de él. Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Peter sujetarlo con fiereza, como si al hacerlo, éste también quisiera hundirse en su carne.

—Peter… —murmuró completamente embriagado de placer.

—Te amo… Te amo… Anthony…

Aquel murmullo de mil voces en una jadeando, diciéndole cuanto lo deseaba y cuanto lo disfrutaba en medio de ese dolor, lo envolvió. Volteó cuando sintió que uno de sus costados comenzaba a sangrar. Un corte fino pero cuya sensación ardiente era lo suficientemente molesta. Otro más al otro lado. Muchos en poco tiempo por casi toda su piel y Anthony sintió su sangre escurrir sobre su cuerpo, cayendo también sobre el de Peter. Se entregó por completo a su faena. No escatimó en la fuerza de sus movimientos, de sus acometidas y continuó, tratando de retener tanto tiempo como fuera posible aquella sensación. La vida escapándosele de poco en poco, su cordura yéndose al demonio y aquel placer viniendo en cascada, inundándolo por completo.

Anthony se detuvo sólo para sentir el cuerpo de Peter arquearse debajo. Sonrió al ver aquella expresión de placer en Peter y aquella reacción desencadenó su propio éxtasis.

Exhausto, se dejó caer encima de Peter y lo besó lentamente. Sintió la tibieza de aquel líquido carmesí interponiéndose entre él y su amante, pero no le importó. Mordió aquella clavícula afilada, lamió con morbo la mejilla de Peter y le susurró cosas por demás obscenas, promesas de noches juntos hasta que uno de los dos sucumbiera ante el último aliento de vida.

—Quédate conmigo, Peter… Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Peter estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, pero seguían frías, casi heladas.

—Te quiero conmigo para siempre… Te amo como no tienes idea—respondió aquel ser que había tomado forma humana con tal de conceder su capricho.

Anthony se apresuró a besar los labios de Peter. Anhelaba fundirse con él, estar a merced de sus apetitos y ser devorado en el sentido en el que aquel extraño ser lo dispusiera. No le importaba que aquel fatal destino fuera a cumplirse y que realmente él no tuviera culpa en algo que no causó.

Estar con Peter (según el nombre que él había elegido) era todo lo que quería por encima de cualquier cosa porque eso lo había hecho sentirse vivo. Lo había hecho olvidar aquella desazón y apatía que los últimos años se había apoderado de él, y si para conseguirlo debía aislarse aún más de todo el mundo, lo haría gustoso. Sacrificaría cualquier cosa con tal de morir en los brazos de Peter. Cortaría el último lazo con la humanidad que tenía a cambio de estar siempre con él.

Poco a poco el cansancio lo fue venciendo y sin saber en qué momento, Anthony se quedó dormido. No se dio cuenta cuando Peter se levantó y salió corriendo a la playa, gritándole algo incomprensible a aquel mar de estrellas que esta vez, se había vuelto más intenso.


	11. Sterne

El amanecer lo tuvo ahí, con la garganta desgarrada y los sueños rotos. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su vulnerabilidad y de que no importaba todo lo que en verdad deseara, lo cierto era que no lo iba a conseguir de esa manera tan sencilla que pensó en un inicio.

El tiempo arriba transcurría de una forma por demás distinta a cómo era en realidad en su mundo, allá abajo, en las oscuras y frías profundidades donde había vivido desde que tuvo consciencia de ello. Ahí moraba su familia, ahí estaba todo lo que conocía y necesitaba. Ese pasado que lo perseguía no era otra cosa más que el dolor de haber crecido en un mundo en el que las cosas distaban demasiado de cómo era arriba, en tierra firme.

Era tener que resignarse a vivir completamente solo hasta que la última estrella del firmamento se apagara en ese cielo que era imposible de tocar. Era estar confinado a la oscuridad de aquellas aguas, a los apetitos y la voracidad descarnada de otros seres para sobrevivir. Era dejar de ostentar la nobleza propia de su estirpe y cargar con aquella cruel y salvaje sentencia de muerte hasta que la melancolía lo consumiera.

Lo que le había contado a Anthony no había sido una mera fantasía. Él lo había vivido y tal había sido su furia, que al igual que su gente había decidido masacrar a cuanto sobreviviente de ese relato quedara. La crueldad con la que esos hombres habían actuado no se comparaba con la saña con la que “Peter” y los suyos devoraban aquella carne para sentir que podían obtener un poco de paz. Había sido un mero acto de venganza, pero años después, siglos, le encontraron el gusto a la sangre y la piel humana. Aquellas criaturas que al igual que él, poseían una cola de pez y una voz encantadora, se sentaban en las piedras cerca de la playa para embelesar a cuanto incauto pudieran y después, se lanzaban a destrozarlo para saciar sus apetitos.

Ya no era supervivencia solamente. Era también el gusto por el dolor de otros. Era algo que les causaba diversión al ver cómo sus presas cedían ante el filo de su piel, era gozar al ver la manera en la que los cuerpos quedaban mutilados, dejando sobras a los tiburones y las gaviotas. A él le gustaba hacerlo. Le encantaba ver las expresiones horrorizadas y más, cuando se había enterado de que aquella gente que no tenía branquias como ellos se alejaba tanto de la playa como podían para no morir ahogados o devorados. Su especie no era ajena a la lengua de los hombres, pero tampoco la entendían del todo. Habían aprendido de observarlos, a imitar algunos de sus gestos y sonidos, y apenas alguna embarcación naufragaba, pronto se volcaban a tratar de comprender aquellos raros objetos que llevaban consigo.

Sólo había una mujer que era aliada entre ellos y los humanos. Era la única que había logrado ganarse su confianza y que les había enseñado cómo era el mundo en tierra firme. Era la única que, en su sabiduría ancestral y casi tan antigua como ellos, podía mostrarles lo que debían hacer si querían conquistar también ese espacio que no les pertenecía, pero los maravillaba. “Peter” la había seguido en épocas distintas tratando de convencerla de que le enseñara la lengua de los hombres, que compartiera algo de su magia para volverlo uno de ellos y llevar a cabo su venganza apenas supo que los descendientes de esa gente que en el pasado masacró a su familia, estaban en ese lugar. La mujer sonrió y le dijo que había que pagar un precio muy alto, uno que cobraría vidas inocentes y sin concederle lo que deseaba, se fue, no sin antes decirle qué era lo que necesitaba.

“Una gema verde es lo único que puede conceder tu deseo, yo sólo sería la intermediaria y lograría algo temporal, pero no puedo garantizarte nada”.

“Peter” le ofreció lo que el fondo del mar guardaba celosamente como sus tesoros, pero ella los rechazó. Seguía reclamando aquella piedra que deseaba obtener.

“Esta en resguardo de una familia, pero ni siquiera yo puedo tenerla. Olvídate de eso. Mejor sigue cobrando tu cuota de carne y sangre porque no podrás obtener lo que quieres”.

Pero él no se amilanó. Aún cuando insistió, ella no cedió. Su furia pronto dio paso a la frustración y la tristeza. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas, las más sinceras, tenían el poder de crear esa luminiscencia que maravillaba a muchos de esos humanos y que, ignorantes dada su naturaleza, atribuían a otras circunstancias más verosímiles. “Peter” se sumergió por muchos tiempo en el fondo del océano al lado de su gente con tal de olvidar ese deseo que lo quemaba pero apenas podía decirlo, contaba su más profundo anhelo. Debido a ello, se ganó el desprecio de su propia familia. Nadie quería igualarse con esa especie que los había masacrado una vez. Nadie quería ser como esa gente que rechazaba lo que no entendía. Eran naturalezas diferentes y lo mejor era que así permanecieran. Desolado por no haber recibido el apoyo que deseaba, “Peter” miró las joyas de su familia, el legado de su estirpe y aquella estrella de color turquesa, su insignia ante su gente, tal vez sería lo que aquella mujer podría querer cómo última ofrenda. Buscó los objetos que su familia atesoraba y dispuesto a renunciar a todo, subió a la superficie llevando consigo aquellas perlas rosadas, un espejo y todo cuanto pudiera ofrecer.

Subió una tarde apenas escuchó la voz de ella. La vio pero su decepción no tuvo limites cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enseñando la lengua de la gente de mar a un humano ordinario. “Peter” sintió que la furia lo corroía y esperó hasta que aquel hombre que llevaba la gema que ella deseaba, se fuera. Vio que ese hombre la traía colgada de un collar y sólo la había mostrado. Pensó que si lo hechizaba para quitársela y si se la ofrecía a esa hechicera junto con los tesoros que llevaba en las manos, ella podría apiadarse de él y convertirlo en humano.

La mujer volteó y esperó a que él se acercara a la bahía. El joven le mostró todo lo que llevaba y vio que los ojos de ella destellaron por la ambición.

“¿Serías capaz de dejar el mundo que conoces por venir a este?”

Él asintió.

“¿También dejarías inconclusa la labor que te impusiste de matar hasta el último de los descendientes de aquellos que te hicieron sufrir? Porque si ves hacia allá, ahí va uno de ellos”.

Volteó hacia donde la hechicera estaba mirando y vio a aquel hombre cuyo semblante reflejaba una profunda pena. Sintió su tristeza traspasarlo y casi hablarle. Reconoció el olor de la sangre de él. Era el mismo que durante siglos había probado de sus presas y era el mismo que tuvieron algunos de esos marineros que habían matado a varios miembros de su gente.

“¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a tomar todas las vidas de mucha gente con tal de que te conceda este capricho? Porque eso es: es un deseo egoísta ya que no te importa nada. Hay un precio que pagar y la gente al verte, sabría que fuiste tú quien asesinó a todos ellos. El aroma en tu sangre te va a delatar, el color de tu piel también. Tu naturaleza te va a reclamar cada vez que tus hermanas lloren tu partida”.

Pero esas palabras no lo asustaron. “Peter” estaba dispuesto a todo.

“Si estás decidido, quiero que sepas que tendrás que esperar algunas lunas para que lo intentemos. Sin esa gema verde no será posible que el cambio sea permanente; algunas veces podrás recuperar tu forma si así lo deseas y también podrás tener esa otra que tanto anhelas. Pero si esa gema verde no la tienes en tu poder cuanto antes, volverás a transformarte en lo que eres y no habrá manera de intentarlo otra vez. También debo advertirte que no será sencillo. Aunque tomes la forma de un hombre, no podrás hablar su lengua ni entender lo que te dicen. No podrás comer otra cosa que no sea su carne, no podrás volver a entrar al mar, ni tocar la sal a menos que quieras desaparecer. Sólo agua dulce, que no venga del mar es lo único que te va a ayudar a sobrevivir por algún tiempo. Mucho menos pienses en volver a ver a tu familia en el caso de que ellos no lo tomen como la peor traición cometida, porque eso es lo que vas a hacer: vas a traicionarlos, vas a dejarlos. No eres el primero que lo intenta, pero el resultado va a ser nefasto si no haces todo lo que yo te diga”.

Él escuchó pacientemente cada palabra que esa mujer dijo. Esperó el tiempo pactado y sabiendo que ya no tenía un lugar al cuál volver, se confinó en una cueva cercana a la bahía, cerca del lugar al que aquel hombre de porte gallardo iba por las tardes. Su primer instinto al verlo fijamente había sido matarlo. Quería regocijarse con el sabor de su sangre y saciarse, pero algo se lo impedía. “Peter” jamás había sentido esa fuerza desconocida envolverlo. Nunca había sentido esa extraña mezcla de deseo e ira al mismo tiempo. Pero aquel hombre de rostro severo y ojos oscuros lo atraía. Tal vez si sólo cantara como solía hacerlo pudiera tenerlo y después, consumar su deseo de venganza hacia toda esa gente, pero no. Necesitaba verlo cada vez que iba. Quería saber que se sentía acariciarlo con cuidado antes de matarlo. Quería lamer sus labios y acariciar sus cabellos antes de desprender la cabeza de aquel cuello.

Cuando vio que la hechicera llegaba la noche pactada, los anhelos de “Peter” habían cambiado drásticamente. Todo lo que quería era estar al lado de ese hombre que parecía reservar muchos secretos, pero cuya alma, cuya sangre no albergaba tanta maldad como la que habían tenido sus antepasados. Podía oler el deseo de alguien más rondándolo. Sabía que algunos más lo deseaban de la misma manera que él y eso era lo que apremiaba. Se lo dijo a ella y la mujer lo miró con lástima.

“Te enamoraste de un hombre. Eso va a dificultar las cosas para ti”.

Le suplicó porque lo ayudara, la decisión estaba tomada y no daría marcha atrás. La mujer lo miró con aire condescendiente y le recordó las advertencias si es que quería lograr su cometido. Apenas la hechicera comenzó a trazar esas extrañas figuras luminiscentes en el aire, “Peter” supo que era hora. Escuchó la voz de ella conjurar lo que era preciso y el cielo, aun en la oscuridad, mostró un fulgor sobrenatural. Los truenos anunciando la tormenta y el mar retrocediendo violentamente hasta formar aquel enorme remolino le indicaron que era el momento.

“¡Tienes tres noches para lograr que te ame, no importa cuánto tiempo pase entre una y otra! ¡Deben fundirse en un solo cuerpo! ¡Debes tratar de no sucumbir a tu apetito si es que en verdad lo quieres y también quieres consumar tu venganza! ¡Ten cuidado, porque las cosas no serán permanentes si alguien descubre tu nombre! ¡No dejes que nadie sepa ni lo diga porque si no…!”

“Peter” ya no escuchó lo último que gritó aquella mujer. Sintió que lo jalaban hacia el fondo del mar y esa fuerza era potente, inconmensurable. La tormenta estaba iniciando y la fuerza con la que se manifestó le indicó que todo estaba sucediendo peor de lo que él mismo había llegado a imaginar. Aquel dolor partiéndolo literalmente en dos era insoportable que por un momento pensó que no lo sobreviviría. Aun sumido en aquel torrente de agua que giraba violentamente, podía ver los relámpagos en el cielo. Podía sentir el agua golpeándolo salvajemente, como si quisiera desbaratarlo. No había nada a que aferrarse. Era solamente un pedazo de carne moviéndose al vaivén y capricho del mar. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, suplicando por que aquel martirio terminara y cuando algo lo estampo violentamente contra unas rocas, perdió el conocimiento. El viento helado que sucedía a una tormenta lo hizo abrir lentamente los ojos. El aroma a muerte en el agua lo alertó y al ver los primeros cadáveres flotando cerca de él, quiso nadar como antes, con esa rapidez y presteza con la que siempre lo había hecho, pero no.

Aquel par de extremidades le limitaban el movimiento y dolía querer agitarlas. Todo su cuerpo dolía, su carne estaba abierta y su sangre escapaba y se fundía con el agua sin que lo pudiera evitar. Sintió cerca la muerte y tuvo miedo, pero continuó tratando de huir. Vio los restos de demasiadas embarcaciones cerca suyo y supo que había pasado, pero no podía saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo había durado todo eso. Miró una tabla y se aferró a ella, hasta que vio que en la bahía había alguien a punto de desfallecer. Lo reconoció como el hombre por el cuál había decidido ir contra su naturaleza asesina. Sintió miedo al verlo desorientado, tal como él estaba y apenas pudo sentir la arena moverse bajo su cuerpo, sólo se arrastró, queriendo verlo y tocarlo al fin.

Pero las fuerzas no le fueron suficientes. Se dio cuenta de que ese resplandor índigo en el mar lo seguía y le mostraba el camino que él conocía hacia su lugar de origen. Escuchó las voces de sus hermanas unidas en un tristísimo himno, pidiéndole que volviera, que todo le sería perdonado. Pero él también sabía que eso no era verdad. La traición se pagaba con el peor de los suplicios y la muerte no llegaría. Su dolor habría sido en vano si sólo regresaba al agua. Cerró los ojos antes de poder llegar a él y sonriendo, se dejó caer en la arena.

***

Después, todo había sido confuso. Abrió los ojos aterrado cuando sintió que la arena lo sepultaba y que la humedad de ésta aumentaba. Escuchó a lo lejos el tronar del cielo otra vez, anunciando una tormenta y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, manoteó para salir de ese lugar. No quería estar ahí cuando el agua subiera y arruinara lo que con mucho dolor había logrado. No supo por qué estaba sepultado bajo aquella pesada arena y apenas pudo salir hasta sentir el viento de la noche darle en la cara, se arrastró hacia un lugar seguro.

Estuvo algunos días ahí, sintiendo por primera vez los embates del clima en su piel. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y cuando quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, se dio cuenta de que nada provenía de su boca. Sólo su aliento helado. Aquel hombre tampoco había vuelto a ir a ese lugar y temió no volverlo a ver. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde lo buscaría pues junto con los cambios que su cuerpo había experimentado, perdió la facultad de poder oler su sangre.

Estaba aterrorizado. No sabía qué hacer, hasta que una noche, aquel ruido en la arena y el sonido de aquella bestia lamentándose, lo hizo salir de su escondite. Fue cuando vio que ese hombre buscaba afanosamente algo en la arena y se adentraba al mar. “Peter” estaba tan débil que, aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera lo hubiera logrado pues vio el agua subir y cubrir la arena con la luminosidad que delataba las lágrimas de sus hermanas. Aquel cansancio desconocido para él durante toda su vida se manifestaba en formas terribles. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y cedió a ese sopor que lo inducía a dejar de moverse.

Así estuvo muchos días hasta que una noche en la que el mar no se iluminó, salió arrastrándose. Se comería al primer humano que viera, pues aun sin poder oler su sangre, aún podía sentir el calor que aquellos cuerpos desprendían. Se arrastró por el fango hasta que vio aquel enorme lugar. Supuso que era una morada en la que los humanos se guarecían de las inclemencias del tiempo y como pudo, se sujetó de un muro. Lloró al sentir el dolor en sus extremidades, al tratar de soportar su cuerpo. Era como si aquella sensación lo desgarrara, pero se aferró a una viga para mantenerse enderezado. Iba a desfallecer una vez más cuando al fin lo vio cara a cara. Era el mismo hombre por el cuál había hecho ese sacrificio y cuya calidez, necesitaba.

***

Después de esa noche, todo había sido aun más confuso para él. Recordaba con claridad las palabras de aquella hechicera, las advertencias y eso lo tensó. No era su protector quien lo rechazaba, sino las otras personas que lo rodeaban. Había tenido que contenerse, tal y como le dijo la mujer, de no descararse antes de la cuenta. Su mente estaba revuelta y no podía entender nada de lo que hablaban a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba mejorando, sus heridas casi no eran visibles pero necesitaba poder hablar, poder decirle a ese hombre lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que tenía que usar aquella silenciosa arma que su especie poseía y eso era, poner un velo sobre la voluntad débil de los humanos.

El primero fue Anthony. Lo había tenido que mirar con dulzura para tenerlo de su lado. Luego, fue la otra mujer que era joven y que sentía, le tenía miedo pero que lo trataba con amabilidad y consideración. Pero nunca había podido contra aquella otra mujer que celaba en demasía a Anthony. Era como si ella pudiera leer sus intenciones y por lo mismo, no la quería cerca de él. Aquellos otros dos hombres también le miraban con recelo y hasta que reconoció en el doctor al mismo hombre con el que la hechicera había estado hablando una vez, supo que no sería sencillo sólo quedarse al lado del hombre de quién se había enamorado.

Había tenido que fingir más de la cuenta, había tenido que mostrarse desvalido e indefenso, pero cuando ese hombre lo llevó a la playa y con un encantamiento similar al de aquella hechicera, lo hizo hablar; supo que debía tener cuidado. Cuando vio la gema disolverse, supo que estaba en carrera contra el tiempo y debía asegurarse de que Anthony cediera completamente a su voluntad. Necesitaba doblegarlo y mantenerlo completamente ajeno a lo que ese extraño hombre que lo celaba, iba a contarle. No podía dejar que alguien llegara y arruinara sus planes, no iba a permitirlo y menos si ya se había percatado de que Anthony parecía corresponderle. Había lamentado tener que forzarlo a ver su reflejo y con ello, lastimar su mente. Le dolía tener que hacerlo de esa forma, pero era lo único que podía hacer para asegurarse de tenerlo dominado y que lo protegiera.

Cuando sintió que el amor lo envolvía con demasiada fuerza que dolía, se permitió mostrarle a Anthony quién era. Aquella fantasía había sido tan vívida que de no haberse detenido a tiempo, habría acabado con él. Mostrarle en una ensoñación a Anthony su verdadera forma lo había puesto vulnerable y era lo que estaba consumiéndolo poco a poco. No se había alimentado en mucho tiempo y sus encantos empezaban a decrecer. Quitarle ese velo, ese encantamiento también había sido algo arriesgado, pero era mejor que seguir escondiéndose. Sonrió cuando recordó que Anthony no lo había rechazado tanto como había creído, sino que a pesar de ello, el hombre lo seguía amando hasta que al fin pudo hacerlo suyo. Había dolido pero de otra forma, se había sentido raro ese primer contacto y el segundo, pero Anthony se había quedado con él. Si no le temía ya sabiendo su origen, entonces debían estar juntos.

Lo que aún lo inquietaba a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaba al lado de Anthony, era aquel hombre necio que no estaba dispuesto a salir de sus vidas. Ese hombre que se escudaba en la ciencia de los hombres pero que también conocía el misterio de otras cosas. Ese hombre que le había ofrecido un trato si es que él, “Peter”, se alejaba para siempre de Anthony. Había tenido que buscarse un nombre como los que los humanos usaban para no delatar su origen. Para que nadie lo pronunciara y con ello, lo condenara a volver a su forma original.

—Peter.

Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La odiaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto mientras veía el brillo del sol en el mar.

—Te falta una noche. No voy a dejar que eso suceda.

Volteó hacia donde estaba Stephen.

—¿Por qué no? ¿A ti en qué te afecta? Tienes una familia. Tienes descendencia. Anthony no puede ser para ti.

—Y para ti tampoco. Déjalo.

Peter suspiró.

—No. ¿Vienes a ofrecerme riquezas mundanas a cambio de que lo deje? Porque creíste que eso era lo que yo quería, pero no. ¿Por qué mejor no me das otra cosa? Digamos que me interesa más aquella gema que disolviste en el agua cuando me hiciste hablar, si bien te lo agradecí ese día, los dos sabemos que fue mera cortesía porque Anthony no sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué mejor no me la ofreces y puede que considere irme?

El doctor se agachó y tomó una piedra ordinaria. Peter vio que la lanzó al agua.

—Si nunca le di la gema a ella, era justamente para que no hiciera mal uso porque en su ambición, todo lo que quiere es lo que los desesperados como tú le pueden dar. Ya viste que soy tan poderoso como ella y que la gema se volvió a juntar. Te queda poco tiempo.

Peter bajó la mirada para ocultar su temor.

—Ustedes los humanos son tan frágiles. No me costaría nada hacer que te desangres hasta morir. Ni siquiera voy a comerte.

Stephen volvió a agacharse para arrojar más piedras al agua.

—A eso me refiero: tú también te estás muriendo. No has comido nada en todo este tiempo y no creo que vayas a sobrevivir.

—Él quiere que me lo coma.

—Y si lo haces, te quedas sin él.

Peter sonrió.

—Tu carne me da asco.

—También siento lo mismo cuando veo tu verdadero color de piel.

Peter encaró a Stephen.

—Sólo te digo que él es mío y que me ama. Eso es más que suficiente.

El médico lo miró fijamente.

—No lo creo. Los dos sabemos cuáles fueron las condiciones que ella te puso. Puedo cargarte y arrojarte al agua para que veas lo que sucede. ¿Qué dices?

Peter se empezó a reír.

—Inténtalo. No creo que tengas el valor. Anda, hazlo.

—No. Quiero ver en qué termina todo, Sterne.

Peter sintió que caía violentamente a la arena apenas su verdadero nombre era pronunciado. Gritó al sentir que aquellas extremidades que lo sostenían se juntaban dolorosamente otra vez en esa cola de tonos índigo y turquesa. Escuchó con claridad la voz de sus hermanas y de todos los muertos que su capricho había tomado gritándole al oído. Los escuchó reclamarle su egoísmo y cuando quiso trazar en la arena aquel encantamiento para revertirlo, no pudo.

Stephen se agachó hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Sabes? Es gracioso ver a una cosa tan repugnante como tú usando ropas de humano. Es patético ver cómo quieres encajar en un lugar que no te corresponde, pero al menos, en lo que la muerte llega, puedes recordar todo lo que viviste al lado de Anthony como un sueño. Es lo mismo si te quedas aquí en lo que alguien te descubre o en lo que sube la marea. Da lo mismo que te arrastres en la arena porque el sol te va a evaporar o que te arrojes al agua sabiendo que va a ser lo mismo. Pero déjame ayudarte, tal vez esto acelere un poco las cosas. Lamentablemente, no hay nadie que vaya a ayudarte. Fue un placer conocerte, Sterne.

Stephen sacó la misma daga de hierro con la que Anthony lo había amenazado una vez y quiso retroceder. No pudo hacer nada cuando la filosa hoja rasgó su pecho haciéndolo sangrar y aquel líquido turquesa que era su sangre, cayó sobre la arena. Peter quiso gritar, pero otra vez había enmudecido.

Con ojos llorosos vio que la marea subía lentamente y que la arena se removía debajo de él. Levantó la mirada para ver como Stephen se alejaba caminando hacia donde quedaba la casa de Anthony. El terror lo invadió hasta que sintió la brisa rozar su piel. Cerró los ojos pensando en que jamás volvería a ver al amor de su vida, a aquel humano por el que había traicionado su naturaleza y por el que estaba dispuesto a cambiar completamente. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el calor abrasante del sol sobre su piel expuesta y aunque quiso gritar, no pudo. Aquel coro de lamentos lo llamaba una y mil veces por su nombre verdadero. Las voces de todos esos muertos le recriminaban por su egoísmo y se regodeaban en su tragedia.

Peter trató de replegarse contra una roca que estaba ahí para evitar que la espuma del mar lo rozara, pero sus fuerzas eran insuficientes.

Resignado, cerró los ojos y se entregó a su destino.


	12. Seele

Anthony había despertado esa mañana, pero al no ver a Peter, salió a buscarlo. No encontró rastros del joven por ningún lugar y pensó que quizá había ido a dar un paseo, algo inusual en él, pues él nunca salía solo.

Recorrió cada rincón de su ya descuidada mansión y cuando el atardecer empezó a pintar sus tonos rojizos en el cielo, se asustó. Salió al pueblo a buscarlo y para su sorpresa, toda la gente lo miraba como antes: con admiración, con temor y con reverencia. Fue a la mansión de Stephen, pero salió uno de sus sirvientes diciéndole que para esas horas su amo ya estaría camino al puerto a tomar un barco. Anthony sintió que el alma lo abandonaba y regresó casi corriendo a su hogar. Se sintió desfallecer pues su cuerpo requería de atenciones y cuidados.

Cuando llegó, vio que en la puerta había una extraña mujer y un sirviente. El hombre llevaba en brazos a Peter y apenas lo vio, Anthony tuvo un mal presentimiento. La mujer lo miró fijamente y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Anthony los hizo pasar. Se extrañó de que la mujer se moviera con total soltura dentro de la casa y que le indicara a su sirviente que llevara a Peter a la bañera. Anthony los siguió y se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado de ese líquido turquesa y que sus labios estaban mortalmente blancos.

—¿Puede traerme agua? La va a necesitar, aún no es tarde.

Anthony sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y llevó cuanta pudo. Se dio cuenta de que esa enorme cola otra vez estaba ahí, pero las escamas lucían resecas, casi opacas. Iba a tocarlo, cuando la mujer se lo impidió.

—No. Deje que me haga cargo.

—¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

La mujer lo miró fijamente pero nunca se descubrió la cabeza. Sólo quitó los restos de la ropa de Peter para dejar expuesto su cuerpo.

—Señor Mordo, ¿puede traer lo que está en el carruaje? Tráigala con cuidado.

El sirviente se retiró y a los pocos instantes regresó con una estrella de mar. Anthony vio que la mujer la colocó justo en el pecho de Peter, donde de aquel corte profundo seguía brotando la sangre.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?!—cuestionó el terrateniente sintiendo que no podía soportarlo.

La mujer no respondió. Con el agua de la bañera, comenzó a mojar el pecho de Peter mientras con la otra mano, limpiaba la sangre reseca. Anthony no entendía nada.

—Vaya a tomar algo. No se ve bien.

—¡¿Cómo cree que voy a dejar a Peter?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

El sirviente lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo llevó al comedor. Anthony trató de levantarse, pero un movimiento leve de la mano del otro hombre, lo hizo permanecer en su lugar.

—Ella se lo dirá a su debido tiempo. Beba esto.

Anthony no supo porqué su cuerpo respondía a las ordenes de aquel extraño hombre. Llevó a sus labios aquel brebaje que le ofrecía y lo tomó. El gusto amargo de aquel líquido lo mareó y sin poderlo evitar, cayó dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos, aquella mujer de ojos grandes y verdes lo miraba fijamente.

—Los dos necesitan descansar. Nos quedaremos esta noche y las que hagan falta hasta que estén bien.

Anthony se sintió mareado.

—Peter…

La mujer sonrió.

—Es muy afortunado de tenerlo. Él a usted.

El terrateniente quiso levantarse, pero no pudo. El sirviente se acercó a sostenerlo y ayudarlo.

—Puede ir a verlo, pero le advierto una cosa: tenerlo no va a ser sencillo. Si esa daga de hierro vuelve a herirlo, usted solamente verá cómo se desvanece ante su vista.

Anthony se sujetó al fuerte brazo de aquel hombre de tez oscura.

—No sé qué pasó… Desperté y ya no estaba, le juro por la memoria de mis padres que no sé qué le pasó a Peter. Nunca…

La mujer suspiró.

—Está durmiendo. Tal vez mañana pueda hablar con él.

Anthony se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Cuando entró a su habitación, le pidió al sirviente que lo dejara a solas. Fue trastabillando hacia la bañera y se agachó a ver a Peter. Aquella palidez en su piel se había acentuado mortalmente. Colocó su mano sobre el pecho herido de su amante y sintió que el miedo otra vez hacía presa de él al sentir que el latido era débil e irregular. Temió porque esa fuera la última noche que iba a verlo y que jamás pudiera volver a besar sus labios. Acarició aquellas aletas maltratadas, resecas pese a toda el agua que las cubrían y sintió que la piel de Peter había perdido esa dureza que la caracterizaba. Pasó sus yemas con cuidado sobre ella, esperando cortarse pero no. Esta vez la piel era suave, delicada.

—Vaya a dormir. Yo lo voy a cuidar.

Anthony volteó a ver a la mujer, quien buscó un taburete para sentarse.

—¿Usted quién es?

—Digamos que soy la que ayudó a que él pudiera estar con usted. Soy la que le concedió ese capricho y de alguna manera también soy responsable de que él esté pasando por esto.

El terrateniente se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Qué dice?

Ella se estiró y sin importarle que se mojaran sus extraños ropajes, mojó con su mano el pecho de Peter.

—Yo le concedí su deseo. Me pidió vivir como uno de ustedes y se lo concedí, aun advirtiéndole que no sería algo sencillo. También tengo la culpa de no haber podido evitar que su amigo quisiera matarlo.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—¿Stephen? ¿De qué habla?

La mujer pasó con delicadeza su mano sobre el rostro extenuado de Peter.

—Hay mucha gente que lo ama de una forma inusual para el común de las costumbres de la sociedad. Hay especialmente una persona que lo ama tanto como lo hace él —dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada a aquel ser que yacía en el agua— y que me pidió exactamente lo mismo. Claro está que los convencionalismos sociales no verían bien que dos hombres que crecieron como amigos vivieran bajo el mismo techo en circunstancias que escandalizarían a las mentes ordinarias, pero nadie ve mal si un hombre tan poderoso y excéntrico como usted lo fue, se recluye en su casa para alojar al verdadero amor de su vida haciéndolo pasar por un familiar lejano. Stephen no soportó eso y decidió jugar de la peor manera en la que lo hace un amante rechazado y despechado.

Anthony se dejó caer en el suelo. La mujer sonrió cuando el sirviente entró y le ofreció una charola con dos copas.

—Ya puede beber. Ese brebaje que le dio el señor Mordo va a recomponer lo que los deseos de un amante desesperado como éste pueden causar. Es sorprendente que no lo haya matado antes.

El terrateniente tomó una de las copas y la bebió apuradamente.

—¿Por qué dice todo eso? ¿Quién es usted en realidad?

La mujer tomó la copa y le indicó al sirviente que volviera a llenarlas.

—Los hechiceros nunca hemos tenido sencillas las cosas. Siempre nos vamos con el que mejor nos pague y Stephen pagó muy bien por todo. A diferencia de Peter, cómo usted lo llama, Stephen no pudo conseguirlo por más que se esforzó. Le enseñé todo lo que sabe, le enseñé la lengua de la gente de mar y mi error fue no saber para qué usaría todo ese conocimiento. Tal vez siempre hice mal en subestimar a Stephen y verlo como un espectador curioso y amante de las leyendas marinas.

Anthony volteó a ver a Peter. Sintió deseos de que abriera los ojos y lo mirara como siempre hacía, pero también le daba curiosidad saber todo lo que aquella extraña mujer estaba contándole. Ella continuó.

—El problema fue cuando Peter me pidió concederle un deseo y después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo, acepté. Usted sabe que aunque su aspecto es el de un joven, realmente no es tal cosa. Es más viejo que usted y yo juntos. Todo se complicó cuando los dos pidieron exactamente lo mismo. Lamentablemente Stephen siempre tuvo ventaja sobre Peter, pues mientras éste se enamoró perdida y sinceramente de usted, su “amigo” lo hizo de modo obsesivo.

Anthony volteó a ver al sirviente que ya había vuelto a llenar su copa con aquel licor de sabor almendrado.

—Siempre lo vi como un amigo. Nunca le hice pensar nada que él pudiera malinterpretar ni mucho menos.

La mujer dio un sorbo lento a su bebida y después, siguió acariciando el rostro de Peter.

—Y por eso fue difícil y casi imposible que Stephen lograra lo que quería. Porque usted no lo veía de esa manera, porque usted jamás se interesó de la forma en la que él lo hacía. A veces envidio a la gente como usted, cuya mente tan racional les protege de los hechizos que otros lanzamos. Una mente tan brillante como la suya que hasta hace algún tiempo no creía en nada, no se ve afectada por eso tan fácilmente hasta que se encontró cara a cara con una criatura tan fascinante como ésta. El problema fue que cuando usted se permitió creer en que hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar, cedió todo su poder porque Peter fue el causante de eso y su intención era pura, sincera. Me imagino que para cuando Stephen no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el habla a Peter, le pidió que tuviera la mente abierta, pero por eso mismo, su hechizo ya no funcionó, porque Peter lo sedujo a usted primero. Y heme aquí, tratando de remediar lo que un descuido mío ocasionó.

Anthony se sobresaltó cuando vio un ligero movimiento en el brazo de Peter. La mujer volteó a verlo y presionó más aquella estrella de mar sobre el pecho del joven.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó para distraerse de todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Una reliquia de familia. Tiene el alma de Peter. Ahí la guarda la gente de su especie. Son afortunados de poder depositar su poder en algo tangible, no como nosotros, los humanos ordinarios que no tenemos en dónde colocar lo más valioso que tenemos.

Anthony se acomodó cerca de la bañera y pasó con temor su mano sobre aquella majestuosa cola.

—¿Es su alma? ¿Se la dio a usted a cambio de…?

Ella asintió.

—Y vengo a devolvérsela. El problema está en que si Stephen sabe de esto e intenta matarlo, lo va a conseguir y no hay nada que pueda hacerse.

Anthony se levantó lentamente.

—Ese maldito me las va a pagar.

La mujer se levantó y lo sujetó por el hombro.

—No. Deje que las cosas sigan su curso. Yo le dije que si quería tenerlo, no iba a ser sencillo. Todo lo que debe hacer es no permitir que Stephen entre a su casa. No deje solo a Peter por nada del mundo y no se preocupe, en cuanto la estrella se disuelva, tendrá a Peter como era antes, cuando usted lo encontró en la playa porque eso es lo que él quiere. Lo que ambos quieren.

Anthony suspiró.

—Gracias.

La mujer sonrió.

—Vaya a dormir. Lo necesita. Necesita todas sus fuerzas y la mente clara para poder seguir adelante. Quédese tranquilo, yo me haré cargo. Pero sí le advierto algo y espero que me escuche con atención: El rey del mar quiere una vida, la que le es más valiosa y por eso devolvió a todos los muertos que se llevó en esa tormenta. No falta ninguno, pero a cambio quiere a quien usted tiene en resguardo.

Anthony dudó en irse a dormir. Lo que menos quería era dejar a Peter solo, y menos, ahora que sabía el motivo por el cuál su entrañable amigo, se había opuesto con violencia a que estuviera al lado de ese fantástico ser que había logrado salirse con la suya.


	13. Ärger

Anthony había tomado una decisión importante tras lo ocurrido con Peter y Stephen.

Esos días, esperó pacientemente alguna noticia de Stephen, pero no se sabía nada. Su mente estaba nublada por la venganza y aún cuando quisiera usar esa daga para rasgar el cuerpo de aquel de la misma forma en la que sin compasión el galeno había herido mortalmente a Peter, el terrateniente sabía que debía haber otra forma de conseguir su cometido. Sin embargo, ver la manera en la que Peter había cambiado y como su carácter había cambiado a raíz de ese trágico incidente, le hizo ir despacio. La misteriosa mujer que los había auxiliado en esos días posteriores al incidente en la playa, le había asegurado que nada más iba a interponerse a menos que ellos pusieran en peligro su propia seguridad. Aún así, ella les había pedido a ambos que fueran cautos, que estuvieran pendientes ante cualquier señal.

“Les sugiero que se vayan lejos, que inicien en otro lado y que nadie más se entere si no quieren que los separen. Escuchen lo que escuchen en el viento o que alguien venga a decirles, no presten atención. Son embustes y mentiras”.

Aún con esa última advertencia, Anthony iba a arriesgarse a salirse con la suya y a por fin, asegurar su felicidad al lado de aquel ser con aspecto jovial del que se había enamorado perdidamente. Aquel miedo terrible que lo había envuelto esa noche cuando pensó que perdería a Peter, lo obligó a hacer una serie de cambios que culminarían en lo que ya sabía. La soledad y el repudio serían una constante en su vida a partir de ese momento, pero siempre había otros lugares por explorar, por conocer y en donde pudiera sentar raíces con el amor de su vida. Estaba resuelto a vender su casa, sus tierras y todo lo que aún poseía con tal de poner a salvo a Peter de la furia y la obsesión de aquel al que mucho tiempo consideró un verdadero amigo.

Estaba también dispuesto a desprestigiarlo, aún tenía ese poder y lo usaría. Estaba dispuesto también a dejar aquel pueblo que su familia había levantado desde la nada y a dejarlos solos a su suerte, a que se murieran de hambre apenas él se fuera. Incluso, si tuviera que hacerlo, dejaría en llamas su casa para demostrar que no le importaba nada. Todo lo que quería, era estar con Peter al costo que fuera. Incluso, esa promesa que ella les había hecho de que Peter tendría el apetito de una persona ordinaria, los había tranquilizado un poco.

La dulzura que Peter mostraba en todo momento lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía estar al pendiente de que no hubiera un solo incidente que amenazara aquella recién ganada paz. Anthony pasaba las tardes viéndolo aprender otras cosas, seguir saciando su curiosidad y él mismo, empezó a bajar la guardia poco a poco. Aquella derruida casa que hasta hacía meses habitaban, pronto empezó a recuperar su esplendor y entre ambos se turnaban para mantenerla así, como lo que era: un remanso de paz, un lugar en el que ambos podían estar juntos y profesándose su amor hasta que se fueran juntos. Anthony disfrutaba de aquellas tardes en las que ambos se sentaban a leer un libro, o en el que Peter posaba para algún grabado. Salían ocasionalmente de la casa a dar una caminata lejos del sendero que llevaba a la playa y llegaban cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Les gustaba hacer planes de lo que harían apenas Anthony hubiera resuelto sus pendientes y tuviera listo todo para irse. No le dirían a nadie, pues justamente aquella huida era algo secreto y así debía permanecer.

Sin embargo, aún había algo que resolver y eso era aquella última y tercera noche para que Peter al fin pudiera quedarse de forma permanente como un humano. No habían podido consumarla hasta que la piel de Peter terminara de cicatrizar y eso estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Los besos y las caricias les resultaban insuficientes cuando la pasión asomaba y ambos debían contenerse. Aquella silente frustración, junto con el factor del tiempo, era lo único que lo preocupaba sobremanera. No quería retar al destino de esa forma tras todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Anthony?

Aquella suave voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Dime, amor?

Peter se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso delicado en los labios.

—¿Y a dónde nos iremos a vivir?

Anthony suspiró mientras rodeaba la delgada figura de Peter.

—No lo sé. Siempre he vivido cerca de la playa, pero igual podríamos intentar acoplarnos a una ciudad o buscar una aldea pequeña.

—¿Cómo aquella que está en tu libro? ¿La que está rodeada de bosques y montañas?

Anthony sonrió al ver la mirada esperanzada de Peter.

—Puede ser esa, o podemos pensar en otro lado. Tal vez podríamos irnos a Grecia y buscar algún clima que no nos haga extrañar este lugar.

Peter se paró en las puntas de sus pies para besar al terrateniente.

—Llévame a donde sea, pero que siempre estemos juntos. Es todo lo que quiero.

Anthony iba a besar a Peter cuando unos toquidos insistentes lo tensaron.

—¿Me permites? Ya sabes qué hacer.

Peter no chistó y corriendo, subió las escaleras y hasta que el mayor escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio cerrándose, fue a abrir la puerta principal. Era un mensajero, quien le extendía un sobre. Anthony volteó en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que el hombre fuera solo y que no hubiera nadie más cerca y hasta que lo vio partir, entró al recibidor. Era una carta de Stephen y si bien su primer pensamiento fue sólo romperla sin leerla, también quería enterarse de la sarta de mentiras que seguramente, aquel habría escrito.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando con lujo de detalle y sin tapujos, Stephen le contaba acerca de lo que había hecho. Anthony sintió que la furia lo corroía al leer que no estaba arrepentido y que iba de vuelta a aquel pueblo por él.

“Dejé a Christine. No tiene nada qué recriminarme y si bien no le dije los motivos, sé que lo entiende perfectamente. Espero que al término de la última semana de julio esté de vuelta para simplemente ir por ti y no te molestes en esconderte, tengo maneras muy efectivas de dar con tu paradero. Ojala y en este tiempo no hayas cometido una sola locura, pero es difícil saberlo. Aquel suceso me afectó tanto, aunque no lo creas, que he visto disminuida mi capacidad de explorar el tiempo y el espacio como he aprendido. Créeme, Anthony, no iba a dejar que aquella aberración…”

Arrugó la carta al leer el cinismo y la honestidad en las palabras del médico. Aquella mujer se lo había advertido, pero no sabía si era un ardid de Stephen el decir todo eso o si en serio, algo se lo impedía.

—¿Estás bien, amor?

La voz de Peter lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos cuánto antes. Tal vez mañana al amanecer. ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que ir al pueblo con el notario por unos documentos, pero por favor, quédate en dónde estabas.

—Voy contigo.

—No, Peter. Por favor —dijo Anthony mientras buscaba su levita y su sombrero—. No tardo y por favor, no le abras a nadie. Llegaré antes de la merienda, te lo prometo.

Anthony no vio cuando Peter se acercó a donde estaba aquella carta arrugada. No supo que la había extendido para leerla y menos, que, con ese papel entre sus dedos, se había dirigido a la biblioteca a buscar un libro. El único que vio cerca de la chimenea y que iba a ser quemado apenas Anthony volviera.

**

Anthony volvió cerca de la media noche y con el alma en vilo. Peter seguía encerrado en la alcoba que ambos compartían y cuando abrió la puerta, Peter se le abalanzó.

—Discúlpame, pero ese asunto demoró más de la cuenta y creo que tendremos que irnos por un camino que nos tomará días. Los puertos están cerrados y…

Peter se acercó a besarlo con vehemencia.

—Vi los relámpagos y supuse que irnos por mar era arriesgado.

—El viaje en serio que será muy largo y engorroso si nos vamos en el carruaje.

Peter se abrazó al cuerpo de Anthony.

—Mientras sea a tu lado, no me importa. Hagamos lo que consideres mejor.

Tras haberlo besado otra vez, Peter se soltó lentamente y comenzó a desvestirse. Su cuerpo aún estaba débil y aunque lo hubiera querido, era imposible. Había tenido que fingir placer y agrado con las caricias de Anthony, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que sentía las manos de aquel recorrer delicadamente su piel, debía ahogar ese dolor que era idéntico al de su primera transformación. Debía decir que esas lágrimas que escurrían de su rostro aún sin haber consumado nada, eran por el júbilo con tal de no descarar su malestar. Sabía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando y que Stephen probablemente estuviera más cerca y que todo empeoraría apenas supiera que no había logrado aniquilarlo.

—¿Te importa si esta noche duermo más tarde? Hay algo que quiero terminar de leer, pero estaré en la otra habitación para no desvelarte.

Anthony accedió a la petición de su enamorado.

—Que termines pronto tu lectura. Por cierto —dijo Anthony mientras empezaba a desvestirse para dormir—, del equipaje no te preocupes. Apenas se pueda navegar, lo enviarán a la dirección que les dé. No será la nuestra ni una definitiva, pero a donde lo manden, pediré que nos lo reenvíen y así hasta que no tengan rastro de nosotros.

Peter sonrió.

—Confío en ti, haz lo que mejor consideres.

—Debemos viajar ligeros, pero eso mañana lo resolveremos. Te amo.

Peter sonrió y apagó las velas de aquella habitación. Realmente, todo lo que necesitaba era estar lejos de aquellas muestras de afecto que le causaban dolor y debía mantener su piel a salvo de esas molestias. Salió un momento al balcón para ver que la tormenta en el cielo se estaba gestando y sonrió. Miró la copa que había dejado escondida en un rincón y pinchándose con una aguja que había escondido, metió uno de sus dedos y empezó a agitarlo vigorosamente. Pronto, el agua adquirió esa tonalidad luminiscente y supo que su sangre se había mezclado con el vital líquido.

—Ojala que te mueras pronto, que tus planes sean devorados por el agua y que tu carne dé cuenta de ello.

Pasó toda la noche en vela hasta que el alba empezó a pintar sus tonalidades en el horizonte. Cuando sintió aquel viento helado, con el hedor inconfundible de la muerte, dejó de agitar el agua y sigilosamente, fue a acostarse solo y apenas cerró los ojos, sintió que no había perdido del todo sus poderes.

Esa calma tremenda se lo decía y estaba seguro de que había logrado su cometido.

**

Peter se levantó cuando sintió que había dormido demasiado. Se vistió apresuradamente, pensando que el carruaje ya debía estarlos esperando, pero vio que Anthony aún no se había despertado. Fue a moverlo y cuando el terrateniente abrió los ojos, sonrió.

—Creí que nos iríamos temprano.

Anthony, aturdido, se levantó y empezó a arreglarse. Peter sonrió y aprovechando que su amante estaba ocupado, salió al balcón a buscar la copa de agua. Vio que el agua estaba turbia y que desprendía un hedor tremendo. El hechizo que leyó en ese libro que iba a ser quemado, había funcionado y todo lo que debía hacer, era sentarse a esperar las malas noticias. Cuando aquellos golpes en la puerta resonaron, Peter fingió desinterés.

—¿Quieres que abra…?

—¡No! ¡Quédate aquí, por favor!

Se hizo a un lado para que Anthony bajara corriendo y aunque la ansiedad lo corroía, debía ser paciente. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, vio que el terrateniente subía con el semblante desencajado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó fingiendo.

—Es sobre Stephen… Su embarcación naufragó antes de llegar. Una repentina tormenta se formó y…

Peter se acercó a Anthony y lo tomó del rostro.

—¿Te duele lo que le pasó?

—No es eso. Es que no se veían nubes…

—Tú mismo dijiste que no se podía navegar y me imagino que el mar estaba picado.

—¡Pero no es temporada de ciclones ni nada de eso! ¡Se supone que…!

Peter sintió que la ira lo corroía.

—Creo que se lo merecía, tú viste lo que me hizo y…

—¡Por favor! ¡Era mi amigo y…!

Peter se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Anthony cambiaba drásticamente mientras volvía a hablar.

—¿Tú causaste eso?

—¿De qué hablas?

Peter sintió que las manos de Anthony se posaban con fuerza sobre sus brazos, estrujándolo.

—¡Tú causaste esa tormenta, ¿no?! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que él esté muerto ahora!

Peter quiso zafarse, pero aquel dolor era insoportable y no podía, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

—¡Maldita sea, Peter! ¡Todo lo que estoy dejando por ti y…!

Peter le escupió en la cara y sólo así logró que Anthony lo soltara.

—¡Claro, era tu amigo enamorado de ti y que no se tentó el corazón para querer separarnos! ¡Eso es más importante que todo lo que yo tuve que pasar para estar juntos! ¡Tú no tuviste que perder nada, no tuviste que traicionar a tu gente! ¡No sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado para tener que dejarlo todo!

Anthony apretó los puños.

—Estoy haciendo lo mismo por ti. ¡Estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú hiciste, pero yo no tuve que matar a nadie!

Peter sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y su barbilla temblaba.

—No, no es lo mismo —dijo mientras trataba de ignorar aquella ardiente sensación en sus brazos lastimados—. No se compara en nada esto que tú haces con todo lo que en serio tuve que hacer yo. ¡No tienes la menor idea de cómo se siente saber que si no lo logro, me voy a quedar completamente solo y peor que al principio! ¡No sabes lo que se siente tener que perderlo todo para ir atrás de alguien como tú!

Anthony lo soltó con brusquedad.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que voy a reconsiderar lo de irnos hoy.

Peter sonrió burlonamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas.

—Cómo quieras. Si esto entonces no significó nada para ti y prefieres quedarte con tu amigo, está bien, pero por favor que nunca se te olvide que fui en contra de todo con tal de poder estar contigo. Traicioné a toda mi gente, incluso me traicioné a mí mismo. Traicioné mi naturaleza y la eternidad me va a encontrar como siempre lo temí: completamente solo y lleno de recuerdos que van a recordarme lo estúpido que fui.

Anthony no hizo nada para detener a Peter cuando éste salió de la casa. Seguía conmocionado por saber que aún bajo esa faz llena de dulzura y esa voz suave, se seguía escondiendo aquel ser despiadado y temerario, que haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver logrados sus sueños.

Se dio cuenta, de que realmente Peter no era tan distinto a Stephen y que había quedado justo en medio de ambos, de sus intrigas y sus deseos. Que como siempre, era él quien quedaba a merced de lo que otros dispusieran y él sólo aceptaba las fuerzas del destino obrando sobre él y a veces en contra suya. Ni siquiera reparó en el paso del tiempo. La oscuridad lo descubrió con la mirada perdida y sólo unos toquidos en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar.

Cuando abrió, sintió que la nostalgia lo abrazaba otra vez.

—Amo Stark.

Aquel rostro había envejecido en poco tiempo. O tal vez en demasiado.

—Virginia.

La mujer se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Al fin se fue y necesito que me escuche—dijo ella casi susurrando.

Anthony se separó de ella. Otra vez, los recuerdos de la sonrisa de Peter y los últimos días a su lado le nublaron el juicio.

—No, tengo que ir por él —dijo saliendo de la casa sin saber a dónde ir a buscarlo.

—Está en la bahía, por ahí lo vieron algunos pescadores, pero por favor déjelo. ¡Vea todo lo que ha perdido por culpa de él!

Anthony volteó a verla.

—Mejor váyase, por favor. No vuelva a venir.

—¡Él causó el naufragio! ¡Él está ocasionándole todas estas desgracias y le seguirá haciendo daño! ¡Va a ocasionar su ruina! —gritó ella mientras trataba de seguirlo.

—Lo sé y no me importa. Lo quiero conmigo. ¡Váyase!

Virginia volvió a tomar el camino por el que había venido mientras Anthony iba caminando apresuradamente a la bahía. La orilla de la playa refulgía por esos colores y temiendo lo peor, corrió sin detenerse.

Vio a Peter a punto de entrar al agua y lo llamó.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Ven conmigo por favor!

El muchacho dio un paso al frente.

—¡Peter, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Anthony sabiendo qué iba a suceder si Peter seguía— ¡Te necesito!

El sonido de las olas casi ahogó la voz de Peter.

—Ya no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Fui un estúpido! ¡Regresa conmigo! —gritó Anthony mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Peter retrocedió.

—¿Cómo sé que no te vas a arrepentir otra vez? ¿Cómo sé que de verdad me quieres?

Anthony se plantó frente a él.

—¡Porque es verdad! ¡Porque cambiaste mi vida de una forma que no me puedo explicar y si el destino quiso que nos encontráramos es porque debemos estar juntos!

—No fue el destino el que quiso tal cosa. Fue un capricho mío, fue una venganza que planeé y salió mal.

Anthony se arrodilló frente a él.

—Cómo haya sido, quiero vivir lo que me queda contigo. Quiero que estemos juntos otra vez, para siempre.

El viento de la noche llevaba ecos lúgubres.

—Sabes que debo pasar otra noche más contigo para que eso se haga realidad y mi piel duele, me lastima todo.

Anthony tomó con delicadeza las manos de Peter y lentamente las besó.

—Esperemos entonces el tiempo que haga falta.

Peter se agachó para ver a Anthony. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, anunciando una nueva tormenta.

—Esa mujer no se va a dar por vencida. La vi ir a tu casa. Sé lo que te dijo.

—¡Qué se vaya al demonio! ¡No tengo por qué escucharla!

Los ojos de Peter tomaron aquel brillo ámbar aun en la oscuridad.

—¿Ya no me tienes miedo? ¿Ya no estás enojado por lo que le hice a Stephen!

Anthony sintió un escalofrío adueñarse de él.

—No. Se lo merecía.

—¿Y si le hago lo mismo a Virginia?

Aquella sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Esa sensación hipnótica se adueñó de él.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, no me importa. Sólo te quiero conmigo.

Peter acarició el rostro de su amante.

—Hazme el amor, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello.

Anthony asintió mientras se levantaba para cargar a Peter. La lluvia pronto comenzó y la marea empezó a subir. El terrateniente caminó de vuelta a casa, mientras Peter se aferraba a su cuello e iba cantando en su lengua natal, aquella letanía que narraba que el fin del mundo como él y Anthony lo conocían, se daría apenas su deseo se concediera. Eso sucedería, cuando al fin nada se interpusiera entre ellos y el último sacrificio fuera desprender a Anthony de ese mundo que él conocía para llevarlo a otro que jamás había visto, uno donde los dos no pudieran separarse por nada.

La muerte y no otra cosa.


	14. Opferung

Esa noche no pasó lo que ambos deseaban. Anthony había tenido que renunciar a esa idea apenas vio los moretones en la piel de Peter. Éste le había suplicado que lo hiciera, que lo intentara, pero al no poder esconder su importable dolor, el terrateniente había desistido.

Esa y todas las noches que le siguieron.

No habían podido irse porque aquella racha de tormentas simplemente no tenía explicación alguna. Peter intentó contenerlas con la magia que aún poseía, pero su cuerpo volvió a pagar las consecuencias. Había tenido que descansar y de nueva cuenta, esperar a que las fuerzas no lo abandonaran. Ni siquiera había tenido ánimos para poder sentarse al lado de Anthony a leer algo o a seguir planeando lo que ambos anhelaban. Su mente se encontraba aturdida por aquel eco de voces que se burlaba de él y su necio deseo de permanecer en un mundo que no era el suyo, al cual no pertenecía. Su ansiedad se intensificaba cuando pensaba en que si las cosas se complicaban y el tiempo apremiaba aún más, lo mejor sería llevarse a Anthony consigo a cualquiera de los mares existentes y rogar por un milagro más antes de ceder a la certeza del sacrificio y la muerte.

“Una vida por todas las que se tomaron”.

Esa amenaza tampoco dejaba en paz a Anthony, a quien la paciencia otra vez le estaba mermando la cordura. Los caminos habían sido cerrados de manera indefinida y tal parecía que debía estar confinado a esa enorme casa, esperando en la zozobra a que Peter mejorara tan sólo un poco. Le habían llegado rumores de que los pobladores se estaban organizando para darle caza a él y despojarlo de la presencia de Peter. Todos habían lamentado la suerte de Stephen y eso era lo que los alentaba a querer separarlos de una buena vez. Aquella segunda visita que Virginia le había hecho, lo tenía confundido y enojado, pero tal vez era la única salida si es que en serio deseaba que Peter estuviera a salvo.

“Todos lo quieren muerto. No importa cuántas veces los hermanos Odinson entierren a los muertos, éstos amanecen fuera de sus sepulcros, como si estuvieran durmiendo. Usted sabe que eso sólo significa una cosa y que las tormentas no cesarán hasta que se deshaga de ese ser”.

Anthony agradecía que por el estado en el que Peter se encontraba, aquel no pudiera bajar ni andar a placer por la casa como antes para enterarse de lo que en realidad pasaba en el pueblo. Había tenido que aprovechar esa segunda ocasión con su antigua ama de llaves para escucharla.

“Amo Stark, por favor, deshágase de él. Si no quiere que los demás hagan lo que están tramando y que él no salga dañado, debe desposar a una humana. La que sea. De esa forma, todos sus recuerdos con él desaparecerán y él volverá a la forma que originalmente tiene. Nadie aquí debe saberlo, nadie tiene que enterarse y por todo el aprecio que yo le tengo a usted, se lo digo. Sólo de esa forma usted romperá la maldición que lo aqueja desde que él lo vio por primera vez”.

Anthony se sirvió un trago con manos temblorosas. Aún podía recordar vívidamente ese encuentro.

“¿Y usted cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién se lo dijo?”

“Es uno de los secretos de familia que más nos avergüenzan. Ya sucedió una ocasión y una hechicera fue la que dijo que se hiciera lo que le cuento y sólo así se rompió aquella maldición, porque no es otra cosa”.

Apuró su trago al saber de quién se trataba.

“¿La mujer del manto amarillo que cubre su cabeza? ¿La que siempre anda con su sirviente?”

Virginia había asentido.

“Es la única que pudo ayudar cuando aquella sirena se encaprichó con uno de mis familiares. Yo era pequeña y honestamente no lo recuerdo, pero me contó mi madre que sólo así pudieron liberar la mente de uno de sus hermanos y la criatura tuvo que regresar al mar. Él ya deliraba, estaba a punto de morir y cuando se le casó con una de las doncellas de la casa, aquella criatura ya convertida en mujer sólo salió a la playa y se arrojó al mar. Nunca más volvieron a molestarnos, pero fue por eso, porque él se tuvo que casar con una humana. Tampoco se volvió a ver el mar de estrellas cerca de donde vivía él, todo desapareció”.

Anthony tenía sentimientos encontrados. Ver el decaimiento de Peter lo estaba haciendo considerar esa opción. Nada le garantizaba que al llevárselo lejos, éste no muriera a medio camino o peor aún, que los pobladores en su furia y sed de venganza, no quisieran allanar su morada y llevárselo a la fuerza para matarlo. Virginia le dijo que todos estaban afilando sus cuchillos de hierro y cuánta arma tuvieran disponible. Anthony había tenido que fingir aplomo ante su ex ama de llaves.

“De acuerdo. Supongamos que hago lo que usted me sugiere y que Peter sólo se va. ¿Cómo sé que nadie lo va a herir apenas salga de la casa?”

“Porque apenas usted despose a una mujer, todos los daños que haya causado o los recuerdos que usted tenga de él, van a desaparecer. Él mismo se llevará a la bahía y entrará por si voluntad al mar y regresará con su gente”.

“¿Y su gente lo recibirá bien?”

“Eso no lo sabemos, pero al menos usted estará tranquilo y será como si nada hubiera sucedido. Usted ni siquiera se acordará de él ni de todo el daño que causó”.

Anthony dejó su copa y encendió un puro. Todo le parecía bien hasta ese último punto: saber si Peter tendría un lugar al cuál volver y si estaría en paz. Tal vez para cuando eso sucediera, él ya no lo iba a recordar ni el tritón a él. Olvidaría aquellas suaves promesas, aquellas dulces palabras que uno le había dicho al otro pensando que terminarían juntos sus días. No recordaría aquella cola majestuosa cuya miríada de tonos lo había hechizado ni lo extrañaría. Todo sería devorado por el mar.

“De acuerdo. Que así se haga. Cásese conmigo Virginia, pero no lo prometo amarla ni tratarla como a una esposa”.

“¿Está seguro de que quiere que sea yo? ¿Por qué mejor no deposa a la viuda Romanoff? ¿O a su antigua prometida, la señorita Everhart? Sé que aún sigue esperando a que usted la busque”.

Anthony dio una bocanada profunda hasta que escuchó las hojas de tabaco quemarse.

“Usted. Sé que si no recuerdo o entiendo nada de lo que ocurra, usted sabrá qué hacer conmigo. Me conoce y es una persona de toda mi confianza. ¿El próximo viernes está bien?”

El aroma picante del tabaco lo hizo toser.

“No. Debe ser la última luna del mes. Tiene que ser luna azul, así lo dijo esa vez la hechicera a mi familia”.

Anthony apagó su habano y subió a ver a Peter. Estaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión que denotaba cansancio y dolor. No imaginó que alguien más hubiera sucumbido a la seducción de aquellos seres que el agua acogía en sus profundidades y que la perdición hubiera hecho que alguien también estuviera a punto de dejarlo todo. Se atrevió a pasar su mano sobre la pálida piel y con pesar, sintió que Peter estaba perdiendo calor. Aquel sacrificio que iba a hacer no era porque hubiera dejado de amarlo, sino porque temía verlo morir y no saber qué hacer si eso pasaba. Acercó su oído al pecho del joven y el latido era débil e irregular.

—Tu amor es lo único que me salvó esa vez y es lo único que me puede salvar una vez más… Vine por ti, porque escuché tu melancolía, tu tristeza y yo no soportaba eso.

Supo que el muchacho estaba desvariando.

—Amor, no te esfuerces. Déjame buscar a la hechicera otra vez, que nos ayude y…

Peter abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaban humedecidos por el llanto.

—No tiene caso, ella sólo aparece cuando desea ser vista y aunque lo intentes nunca la encontrarás. Me estoy muriendo.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Voy a buscar la manera de salvarte!

Peter se incorporó lentamente y Anthony se hizo a un lado.

—Si eso pasa, prométeme que vas a rehacer tu vida. Busca a alguien que te ame tanto como lo hago yo…

Anthony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No.

Anthony suspiró. Sabía que no volvería a sentir nada igual si Peter fallecía y antes de que eso ocurriera, prefería salvarlo de otra manera.

—Amor, no pensemos eso. Vas a estar bien y…

—No creo llegar a la luna azul, pero si eso fuera, es nuestra última oportunidad… Es la única ocasión que tenemos para intentarlo una vez más.

El terrateniente miró a Peter.

—¿Luna azul? ¿Cómo sabes que esa es…? —preguntó temiendo que el joven supiera algo de sus planes para ponerlo a salvo.

—Es la única que tiene el poder para conceder mi deseo. Es la que estaba en el cielo cuando pedí estar contigo siempre y adoptar esta forma. Ella me lo dijo.

Anthony limpió las lágrimas que iban cayendo por el rostro de Peter y con cuidado, se acostó al lado de él. Los truenos anunciaron otra tormenta más y decidido, abrazó a Peter. Apenas amaneciera, empezaría con los preparativos de esa boda que efectuaría en secreto, aun cuando su indecisión en ese momento, le dijera que lo mejor era seguirse aferrando a estar con Peter.

**

Conforme los días seguían pasando en el calendario, Anthony vio una leve mejoría en Peter. Al menos, ya podía levantarse y caminar lentamente. Había tenido que ser cauto y pedirle a Virginia que no se apareciera en su casa hasta el día pactado, para evitar una confrontación con su aún amante, pero lo cierto era que lo estaba haciendo para postergar aquella inevitable decisión.

Una situación inesperada también lo había puesto sobre aviso. La mañana siguiente de cuando Peter le dijo lo de la Luna Azul, Anthony había bajado las escaleras solo para ver que aquella tormenta había anegado su casa. El agua estancada tenía ese destello que era idéntico al que la piel de Peter tenía al dar con el sol. Los brillos turquesas del agua se habían apoderado de las paredes y habían carcomido algunos muebles. Ese líquido tenía el poder de arrasarlo todo y cuando quiso evitar que Peter lo viera, se lo encontró en el descanso de la escalera, mirando aterrorizado todo aquello.

“Ya no hay tiempo”, había dicho con la voz cortada Peter.

“Es sólo agua…”, dijo Anthony queriendo tranquilizarlo.

“No. Es una ofrenda de sangre. Alguien en el mar se está sacrificando para que yo vuelva y quiere revertir todo lo que hemos logrado. Nos quieren separar y ella los está ayudando. No podemos confiar en nadie, ¡estamos solos!”.

Anthony había metido la mano al agua sólo para sacarla de inmediato. Aquella sensación ardiente lo tomó desprevenido al igual que el hedor que se desprendió apenas la había agitado un poco.

“Sube. No podemos bajar hasta que se haya ido y si la vuelves a tocar, te va a arrancar la piel”, dijo Peter. El hombre había obedecido y aun cuando quería irse, algo dentro de ese líquido lo llamaba. Tuvo que apelar a su temple para evitar meterse, pues la tentación de entrar era poderosa.

—¿Anthony, en qué piensas?

Volteó al sentir a Peter abrazarlo como antes.

—Lo del agua que se metió a la casa. Todavía me asusta un poco.

—¿Crees que podamos irnos por fin mañana?

Anthony suspiró y Peter lo soltó para sentarse frente a él.

—No. Estoy preparando algo para nosotros y creo que debemos esperar hasta que se concrete.

—La Luna Azul nos puede seguir al bosque —había dicho Peter con cierta emoción en su voz—. Creo que nos seguirá toda la noche aun si vamos huyendo.

Anthony acarició las manos de Peter.

—Debemos esperar un poco. Te juro que en esa noche, los dos diremos nuestros votos bajo la luna y entonces sí, haremos lo que hemos pospuesto y que es necesario para que te quedes así, conmigo.

El muchacho sonrió y jugueteó un poco juntando las piernas para moverlas como si se tratara de la cola que amenazaba con manifestarse en cualquier momento, pero que él anhelaba desapareciera para siempre.

—De acuerdo.

Anthony se acercó a besar a Peter y lentamente se separó.

—Tengo que ir a conseguir algunas cosas para ese día. Iré al pueblo pero no tardo.

Peter asintió mientras seguía jugando. Anthony salió y ensilló su caballo mientras pensaba en lo que llevaba días atormentándolo. Tal vez se había precipitado al pedirle ayuda a su antigua ama de llaves. Tal vez era un error dejarse llevar por la desesperación y ceder tan fácilmente a una solución que no resolvería del todo sus incertidumbres, pues no había manera de saber si en serio funcionaría y menos, al saber que la hechicera sólo ayudaba a quienes su conveniencia le dijera.

Entró a la taberna y aun cuando ya se había acostumbrado a los reproches en las miradas de los parroquianos, se sentía incómodo. Sentía la apremiante necesidad de tener que mezclarse con ellos otra vez sólo en caso de que en verdad tuviera que cumplir su palabra de desposar a Virginia. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a esas miradas otra vez y contaba con que si se decidía, aquella gente dejara de juzgarlo.

—Se necesita valor para venir aquí.

Anthony volteó a ver al hombre que se aproximaba a él. Era uno de los sepultureros, el más corpulento.

—¿Por qué lo dice, señor Odinson? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

—Porque su capricho nos está drenando la vida a mi hermano y a mí. Todos los días hacemos exactamente lo mismo para tener que irnos a descansar un poco a sabiendas de que al siguiente día, tendremos que volver a enterrar esos cuerpos incorruptos.

Anthony iba a decir algo, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—¿Y sabe qué es lo peor de lo que dice mi hermano? Que a diferencia de los restos de las víctimas del naufragio en el que murió su amigo, éstos tienen más tiempo y se niegan a permanecer en su sepultura. Ni siquiera presentan los estragos de la muerte, cada día que pasan se ven más llenos de vida y no dudo que un día vuelvan a andar sobre el mundo. Vivos. Eso sería una aberración pero no tan grande como la que usted tiene en su casa. Esos muertos un día volverán a caminar, se lo aseguro.

Anthony suspiró tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

—Bueno, pues préndanles fuego. Puede ser que en la pira los muertos decidan ya no levantarse.

Las carcajadas de ambos hombres hicieron que Anthony deseara salir corriendo. El más delgado de ellos se le plantó en frente.

—No. Ya lo intentamos y es un gasto inútil de leña seca, de esa que es raro conseguir por aquí. Mejor optamos por afilar nuestras dagas para clavarlas en esa monstruosidad que usted tiene en resguardo en su casa y…

—Si yo fuera usted, me iría a ver si aún vive porque aunque hemos estado planeándolo cuidadosamente, hay gente que está harta de esperar—interrumpió el rubio—. Creo que algunos mostrarán un poco de compasión con usted por lo que ayudó al pueblo en esa vez, pero no creo. Al menos mi hermano y yo queremos enterrarlo a usted junto con ese monstruo que vive en su casa.

Anthony se levantó y aventó unas monedas en la mesa.

—Pidan lo que quieran, ya está pagado.

El rubio le gritó.

—Lo único que pedimos, es que usted arregle ese problema. Puede que no lo haya causado, pero lo tiene viviendo bajo su techo y es como si en serio, usted fuera el culpable y por eso mismo, yo no voy a tener miramientos hasta que no vea su sangre ensuciándome las manos, ¿eh?

El terrateniente ya no quiso escuchar más y salió a toda prisa. Montó su caballo y regresó sin haber ido a comprar lo que necesitaba. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, aquellos gritos provenientes de la bañera lo hicieron correr. Pensó lo peor conforme subía las escaleras y ni siquiera temió por su integridad si es que alguien ya se había adelantado.

—¡Peter!

Entró sólo para ver el rostro aterrorizado de su amante y ver otra vez aquella majestuosa extremidad, pero cuyo aspecto era opaco, sin vida.

—¡No sé qué pasó! ¡Tengo miedo!

Anthony se paralizó al verlo. Un color carmesí empezaba a subir marcando un grotesco camino de ramificaciones oscuras, como si se tratara de una serie de venas a punto de reventar.

—¡Duele mucho! —gritó Peter viendo cómo su cola cambiaba de color y empezaba a desprender un olor fétido— ¡Ayúdame! ¡Haz que pare!

El terror se apoderó de Anthony.

—¡¿Pero ¿qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué…?!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo entré al agua y…! —gritó Peter mientras señalaba su cola.

Anthony metió la mano y probó el agua de la bañera, pero el sabor no dio indicio de otra cosa.

—¡No me quiero quedar así! —gritó Peter— ¡Ya no puedo cambiarla! ¡Ya conjuré todo lo que sabía y…!

—Perdóname. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

El mayor se atrevió a cargar a Peter y lo acostó en la cama. No se le ocurría otra cosa.

—¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Con violencia en sus movimientos, Anthony empezó a palpar aquella extremidad queriendo encontrar algo al tiempo que se despojaba de su ropa. Al fin aquella cloaca se reveló ante su tacto y sin estar plenamente excitado, se introdujo dentro de ella. Un grito escapó de la boca de Peter, pero Anthony lo ignoró. Siguió empalándose dentro de aquella húmeda oquedad, sintiendo la calidez e inusual estrechez de ésta.

—¡Anthony, detente! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Deténte!

Anthony tapó la boca de Peter mientras lo seguía penetrando sin querer poner atención a sus lamentos. No lo estaba disfrutando, pero tampoco quería que aquel extraño indicio de algo que escapaba a la comprensión de ambos terminara por arruinar sus planes.

—Te amo —gruñó mientras trataba de mantener aquel ritmo en sus acometidas y sin querer ceder al dolor que le causaba ver la mirada aterrorizada de Peter.

Sintió que su espalda ardía por la manera en la que el tritón clavaba sus uñas para que se detuviera y se detuvo cuando sintió que Peter lo soltaba y que aquellos gritos ahogados cesaban. Anthony se incorporó esperando que al fin algo sucediera, pero no. Solamente aquellas escamas habían vuelto a su color original y el rostro lloroso de Peter permanecía impávido.

—Perdóname por favor…—suplicó el terrateniente completamente confundido.

El tritón se volteó sollozando y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Anthony sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba y que no había manera de resarcir ese daño.

—¡Lo hice porque pensé que solo así…! ¡Maldita sea!

Enojado consigo mismo, se empezó a jalar los cabellos, desesperado por no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que acababa de hacer había sido una barbaridad, pero no sabía qué hacer. Sólo escuchaba los sollozos y quejidos de Peter. La culpa y el remordimiento lo estaban devorando junto con el miedo. Iba a salir a buscar a la hechicera cuando un susurro débil que sonó como una orden lo hizo volver en sí.

—Anthony, abrázame, por favor…

Sin dudarlo, Anthony se acostó a un lado de Peter y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que éste buscaba una de sus manos para llevarla hacia su mancillada parte.

—Amor, perdóname. ¡No sabía qué más hacer!

Sintió que Peter sollozaba. Aquel lamento duró lo que le pareció una eternidad y la vergüenza por haber mostrado aquella parte animal que su desesperación sacó a flote, no lo abandonaba.

—Está bien… al menos dejó de doler…

Anthony sintió que no podía respirar bien.

—¡Nunca quise hacerte daño! ¡Perdóname, Peter! ¡Tengo miedo de no saber qué va a pasar y…!

Peter trató de pegarse al cuerpo del terrateniente. Su piel estaba helada, áspera.

—Lo sé… Te sigo amando como no tienes idea. No es tu culpa —dijo el tritón con voz velada—. Mejor prométeme que cuando sea la Luna Azul tendrás cuidado y que me vas a tratar bien y…

Anthony suspiró profundamente, sintiendo que aquella vergüenza no se iría jamás.

—Te lo juro, amor. Voy a tener mucho cuidado. Te lo juro.

Peter trató de mirar a Anthony.

—Y prométeme que cada vez que veas el mar de estrellas pensarás en mí, en cómo nos conocimos esa noche, en cómo me rescataste y me cuidaste. En cómo preferiste quedarte conmigo y que no te vas a arrepentir de nada.

Anthony sintió otra vez el miedo susurrarle con su helada voz. Era el viento pero no iba solo.

—No digas esas cosas. No te despidas.

Peter suspiró.

—No me estoy despidiendo. Llévame al agua, otra vez.

Anthony dudó, pero aún en aquella incertidumbre, era peor seguir sin hacer nada o sin intentar cualquier cosa. Con cuidado, se levantó y cargó a Peter. Lo acostó con cuidado en la bañera y se metió al agua con él.

—¿Qué haces? Te vas a enfermar si te quedas aquí.

—Lo prefiero mil veces antes que dejarte.

Peter movió su cola lentamente. Aquella sensación dolorosa había cesado apenas su color natural había aparecido.

—Pero tu cuerpo no resiste igual que el mío.

Anthony se aferró a él.

—No me importa.

Peter entrelazó sus manos con las de Anthony.

—Te amo.

El agua fría pronto hizo mella en la piel del terrateniente.

—Y yo a ti, nunca lo olvides.

Anthony sintió que le pesaban los párpados y aunque lo intentó, no pudo luchar contra ese cansancio. El miedo lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, diciéndole que eso terminaría mal. Que no importaba todos los sacrificios que hiciera, no se saldría con la suya. Anthony ignoró esa sensación. No la necesitaba. No la aceptaba.

Iba a hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer con tal de salvar a Peter.


	15. Nar der Sturm (FINAL)

Si Anthony había aprendido algo durante tantos años viviendo en ese lugar, era que después de la tormenta venía la calma.

No importaba la destrucción que hubiera dejado, ni las vidas perdidas ni el costo de todo lo que se había llevado el mar en su imparable destrucción. Todo siempre volvía a ser lo mismo, en apariencia y a veces, era mejor así. La gente volvía a retomar sus actividades, los ánimos volvían a cambiar y las risas resonaban a la menor provocación. Nuevas familias se formaban y algunas más se hacían grandes al decidir juntar a los miembros que sobrevivían. Los hogares se llenaban de esa calidez y las anécdotas que surgían se contaban una y otra vez, detalles más, detalles menos, pero la esencia permanecía.

La mañana lo había sorprendido abrazando a Peter. Miró complacido que otra vez, aquel par de piernas estaba ahí y suspiró aliviado y agradecido. Era tal su júbilo que no dudó en despertarlo con besos y caricias, aun cuando el agua helada lo estremeció.

—¡Amor, despierta!

El joven se incorporó poco a poco y miró que, al fin, había pasado lo que deseaba. Anthony seguía embelesado mirando el color pálido, pero sin ese reflejo iridiscente en la piel de Peter.

—¡Mírate!

Peter agitó sus piernas. Se llevó la mano al pecho y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Sientes eso?

Anthony sonrió cuando sintió que el corazón de Peter latía del lado izquierdo, como el de cualquier persona. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, sintiendo que al fin, habían conseguido lo que anhelaban por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Pero hoy es la Luna Azul! ¿Será posible que anoche…?

—Tal vez fue anoche y contamos mal.

Peter se incorporó y Anthony fue corriendo a buscar con qué secarlo. Inmediatamente, buscó ropa limpia y seca para ambos y sin dudarlo, se empezaron a alistar. Tenían un viaje pendiente y no querían retar a su buena suerte. Mientras Anthony empezaba a guardar en un maletín los documentos que necesitaba, Peter empezó a buscar algo en uno de los muebles.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Anthony sintiendo que la emoción iba a fulminarlo.

—¿Recuerdas donde se quedaron los restos de mi espejo y las escamas?

Anthony abrió el cajón donde los había guardado y le mostró a Peter que sólo había un puñado de polvo iridiscente.

—Ah —suspiró Peter—. Entonces sí es real.

—¿Tenía que pasar algo con eso? —preguntó Anthony.

El muchacho cerró los ojos mientras asentía repetidas veces.

—Sí. Todo lo que me ataba al mar desaparecería en cuanto lograra esto.

—¿Entonces está bien? —el terrateniente no podía ocultar su creciente emoción.

Peter asintió.

—Sí. Todo está maravillosamente bien.

Anthony volvió a besarlo y sintiendo que no cabía de felicidad, bajó corriendo y preparó el único carruaje que aún estaba en buenas condiciones. Sabiendo que se arriesgaba demasiado pero que debía tomar todas las precauciones posibles, buscó aquellas armas que jamás había tenido que usar. Comenzó a guardar todo para cuando fuera de noche y tuvieran que huir. No le importaba el estado de los caminos, él haría uno con sus propias manos para poder pasar con Peter a como diera lugar y nada lo detendría. Había pactado esa noche desposar a Pepper y antes de que ella llegara, él contaba con ya estar lo suficientemente lejos. Irse al atardecer sería arriesgado, pero apenas oscureciera, saldría para nunca más volver.

—Nos detendremos un momento en el risco que baja al viejo camino. Ahí consumaremos nuestra unión otra vez.

Peter se acercó y se plantó frente a Anthony.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si aún hay luna, prefiero que suceda otra vez, quiero asegurarme de eso.

Peter sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Tú mandas.

Anthony le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a asegurar las ventanas y las otras puertas. Empezó a cargar las cosas en el carruaje y dio un último recorrido a su casa, al único lugar que había considerado su hogar en el mundo. No le importaba si los fantasmas de sus recuerdos lo habitaban apenas él saliera de manera definitiva y el polvo del olvido cubriría con su eterno y opaco manto todas aquellas pertenencias que representaban el fruto de toda una vida de arduo trabajo. No le interesaba crear un apego innecesario con ese lugar. Todo lo que necesitaba era estar a lado de Peter y eso le bastaba.

Apenas empezó a oscurecer, miró con cuidado a las afueras y haciéndole una señal, le indicó a Peter que subiera al carruaje. Pronto arreó los caballos y suspiró, sabiendo que iniciaría una nueva vida al lado de quien amaba. Tras un accidentado trayecto por ese lodoso camino, llegaron al risco y escuchando cómo el mar se estampaba furiosamente contra las rocas, Anthony detuvo el carruaje y le abrió la portezuela a Peter para que descendiera. El muchacho bajó y se estremeció al sentir el helado viento darle en la cara.

Anthony lo tomó de las manos y acercó sus labios ansiosos a esos que le sabían ahora a miel y eternidad, a gloria y a todo lo que él quisiera.

—Cuando te vi esa ocasión, tirado en la playa sentí lo que jamás había conocido. La más honda de las tristezas, la más profunda desesperación y el deseo de que en verdad un día pudiera estar contigo. Tuve miedo de quedarme el resto de mi vida encerrado en mis recuerdos imaginando cómo sería ver tu rostro, contemplar tu sonrisa y escuchar tu voz. Te amé sin conocerte y si hubo momentos en los que después sentí miedo y la peor de las resignaciones al saber cuál sería mi destino a manos tuyas, créeme que hoy lo agradezco. Agradezco que la vida nos haya juntado en esas circunstancias tan extrañas y únicas porque ahora sé que así es como debían ser las cosas.

La luz de la luna se posó sobre el mar y aunque no podía desvanecer toda la oscuridad, le hizo sentir a Anthony que todo había valido la pena. El viento de la noche empezaba a enredarse en las palabras de Peter, revolviendo sus cabellos y despeinándolo con su gélida caricia.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que ocasioné, que mi egoísmo me haya cegado por muchos siglos y que tuviera en mente acabar con el último de los descendientes que causaron la tragedia a mi gente. Lamento en verdad que yo haya tenido una idea equivocada acerca de lo que anhelaba hacer contigo, pero también sé que de no haber pedido lo que quería, mi vida hubiera sido carente de sentido. Te amo Anthony y espero que el mar siga siendo testigo de nuestro amor, de todo lo que hemos tenido que afrontar para poder ser uno solo.

Anthony sonrió y dio un beso lento a Peter. Lo soltó para poder abrazarlo y empezar a acariciar con delicadeza su silueta.

—Es hora —dijo el terrateniente tratando de atenuar la premura que sentía por poseer a Peter una vez más, para que aquel sueño de amor se consolidara para siempre.

Peter sonrió y suspiró. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones que estremecían su cuerpo por completo. Fue cediendo a la fuerza del cuerpo de Anthony y con cuidado, se recostó sobre la húmeda vegetación que cubría aquel risco. Gimió al sentir la barba de Anthony raspar su ahora sensible pero embotada piel. Sonrió gozoso al sentir la humedad de la lengua de su amante trazar aquel sensual camino hacia su clavícula y su espalda se arqueó al sentir las vigorosas manos de Anthony empezar a recorrer su piel debajo de aquella camisola que llevaba puesta.

Ambos dejaron que el rugido de las olas los envolviera con su húmedo velo, que la brisa perlara sus cuerpos al igual que el sudor y la ansiedad. Anthony siguió besando con pasión a Peter, saboreando aquella saliva que ahora le sabía a dulce y era líquida casi como el agua.

—Te amo —murmuró Peter entre besos.

—Y yo a ti, no puedo vivir sin ti. No lo soportaría —dijo Anthony tratando de contener el aliento mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de Peter para al fin, hacerlo suyo.

Estaba tan extasiado que no sintió cuando una fuerte mano lo sujetó de la ropa y lo levantó en vilo, mientras que un par de hombres levantaron bruscamente a Peter y lo contenían. Anthony no pudo reaccionar cuando el rojizo brillo de aquellas antorchas descubrió lo que celosamente había querido proteger.

—Sabía que no iba a cumplir su promesa, señor Stark. Usted siempre cree que puede salirse con la suya.

Anthony sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver a Virginia acompañada de muchos de los pobladores. Buscó con la mirada a Peter, cuyo rostro era la viva imagen del desconcierto.

—¡Por favor no le hagan daño! ¡Déjenlo ir! —gritó Anthony al ver cómo aquellos hombres se burlaban y mostraban las afiladas hojas de sus cuchillos y Peter trataba de soltarse.

—¿Quién dice que le vamos a hacer daño? —preguntó uno de los sepultureros, el de cabello negro y fieros ojos verdes, que ahora refulgían como auténticos rubíes.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Soy yo el que tiene que dar explicaciones!

Peter buscó la mirada de Anthony y aun en su ansiedad, trató de confortarlo.

—Tranquilo, Peter. Todo estará bien.

—No le mienta. Usted sabe que eso no es cierto, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, me imagino que no le dijo nada, ¿verdad? —increpó la mujer que iba liderando a aquella turba.

—¡¿Decirme qué, Anthony?! —cuestionó entre sollozos Peter mientras trataba de alejar su rostro de la punta de aquella daga de hierro.

—¡Nada! ¡No le creas nada!—gritó Antony jaloneándose.

Virginia se acercó a Anthony y con una seña, pidió que acercaran a Peter. El mar empezó a agitarse y la temperatura descendió notablemente. Un relámpago partió el cielo, iluminando el rostro enfurecido de la mujer.

—Anthony prometió casarse conmigo esta noche para romper la maldición que trajiste. El trato que hicimos fue para que tú pudieras largarte de vuelta al infierno al que perteneces. Era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto y obviamente, decidí tomar mis precauciones.

Los ojos de Peter se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se cortó.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No digas mentiras! ¿Verdad que miente, Anthony?

El terrateniente trató de controlar su agitada respiración.

—Señora Potts, les doy toda mi fortuna a usted y a quienes la acompañan, pero por favor, déjenos ir. Por favor, se lo suplico.

Las formalidades se olvidaron en ese momento.

—¿Tú? ¿Suplicar? No. Eso no va a pasar. Señor Odinson, ya sabe qué hacer.

El hombre que estaba sujetando a Anthony lo soltó para rápidamente asestar un puñetazo en su rostro que lo tiró mientras escupía sangre. Las carcajadas burlonas de los pobladores no se hicieron esperar y Peter trató afanosamente de soltarse.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Es conmigo con quién tienen que ajustar cuentas!

Las carcajadas aumentaron. Virginia sonrió burlonamente al ver el rostro de Peter desencajado por el horror.

—Suéltenlo. Dejen que lo vea y que lo toque una última vez antes de que enfrenten su destino —dijo ella.

Peter corrió hacia donde estaba su amado y se arrodilló ante él, tratando inútilmente de levantarlo.

—Mira bien lo que le acaba de pasar porque después sigues tú —se burló el sepulturero rubio.

Más carcajadas y gritos de júbilo. Peter dio un vistazo a su alrededor y sólo vio los rostros deformados y sedientos de venganza de aquella gente que siempre lo rechazó. Eran las grotescas máscaras de un festival, enfebrecidas por el furor que les causaba la sangre y la impotencia de aquellos a quienes tenían sometidos. Anthony estaba escupiendo el alma y Peter se aferró a él.

—¡Por favor! ¡No le hagan daño! —suplicó el muchacho — ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada!

—¡Pero tú sí! —gritó la viuda Romanoff mientras sostenía en una mano las prendas de sus hijos, las mismas que Anthony le había entregado como testimonio de su trágico fin —¡Por tu culpa mis hijos no pueden descansar en paz! ¡Tú me los arrebataste! ¡Maldito seas!

Una piedra se estampó contra la frente de Peter y el cálido y oscuro líquido empezó a manar copiosamente sobre su rostro.

—¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno! ¡Eres una aberración! —gritó la adolorida madre mientras arrojaba otra pero unos fuertes brazos separaron a Peter de Anthony, arrojándolo contra las rocas para luego, entre dos hombres, sujetarlo otra vez. Peter contuvo el aliento cuando la filosa hoja de un cuchillo se posó sobre sus labios, obligándolo a permanecer callado.

—¡Maldita sea, déjenlo por favor! —gritó el terrateniente —¡Mátenme si con eso están felices pero déjenlo! ¡Nunca les ha hecho daño! ¡Todo lo que pasó fue…!

Una poderosa ráfaga de aire apagó las antorchas y la oscuridad reinó por un momento. Sólo se escuchaban las maldiciones de la viuda y los improperios que los pobladores proferían contra aquellos desafortunados amantes.

—Un deseo y no otra cosa. Por eso ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede hacer realidad. Pero más importante aún, ten cuidado en quién depositas tu confianza y a quienes traicionas en el camino.

Aquella voz que resonó con autoridad acalló las burlas y carcajadas de los presentes.

—Tú… —susurró Anthony tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Un chasquido hizo que las antorchas refulgieran con mayor ardor. Todos se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron a aquel hombre que ostentaba esa capa roja y aquella joya verde que brillaba intensamente sobre su pecho.

—Doctor Strange —dijo Virginia haciendo una reverencia. Todos los presentes la imitaron.

—Dicen que los muertos no descansaran en paz hasta que lo tengan de vuelta, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Agradezco mucho señora Potts que se haya tomado esta molestia. La verdad es que me ahorró la pena de armar un escándalo en Londres y descarar lo que sé hacer con esa gente frívola pero mentecata.

Anthony se puso de pie y lo encaró. El sepulturero iba a sujetarlo otra vez, pero Stephen lo detuvo con una seña.

—Señor Odinson, sus servicios serán bien recompensados. Ya no es necesaria su ayuda. Permítale al señor Stark conservar un poco de dignidad. Por favor.

El rubio apretó los puños en evidente descontento, pero obedeció. Miró a Virginia, quien estaba atenta a lo que el doctor fuera a decir.

—Señora Potts, por favor. Deje que yo maneje la situación a partir de ahora, Mejor espere usted lo que le corresponde.

La mujer retrocedió y Stephen hizo una mueca burlona mientras miraba a Anthony con desprecio.

—¿En serio pensaste que todo sería así de fácil? Te dije que no dejaría que te quedaras con esa aberración y menos a sabiendas de que esto iba a pasar. Quise ahorrarte esta humillación y mira que casi lo logro, pero no entiendo….

Anthony le escupió y lo sujetó del cuello.

—¡Estás loco! ¡No sé en qué momento te consideré un amigo!

—Más te hubiera valido escucharme esa vez, la primera vez que te lo advertí pero como dijo la señora Potts antes de que yo llegara, eres necio y siempre crees conseguir lo que quieres. Es hora de que aprendas que no siempre será así.

Stephen le quitó las manos y trazando algo en el aire, lo inmovilizó por completo.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Ojala te arrepientas de todo lo que estás haciendo! —gritó Anthony sintiendo aquel invisible abrazo estrujarlo poderosamente.

Stephen dirigió su mirada hacia Peter, cuyo silencio era acompañado por las incesantes lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro y sonrió al ver el terror en sus ojos.

—Qué mal que ese par de piernas no sean permanentes. Al menos puedes agradecerme que te haya hecho pensar que las ibas a conservar. Fui bondadoso al hacerte pensar que todo iba a ser así de sencillo, pero no. Una ilusión más.

Sin perder tiempo, Stephen tomó la joya que pendía de su cuello y la estrelló contra el rocoso suelo junto con el espejo que era de Peter y las escamas, completamente intactos. La piedra se trozó y aquellas figuras que hasta hacía unos momentos habían parecido invisibles trazos, ahora tomaban luminosa forma.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó Anthony con impotencia —¡Déjalo!

Un insoportable estruendo resonó y obligó a que todos se cubrieran los oídos. Stephen avanzó hacia donde estaba Peter, quien había caído una vez más y aterrorizado miraba aquella luminiscencia verdosa que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

—¡Por favor, no! —gritó Peter en dolorosa agonía al ver que otra vez recuperaba su forma original, aquella que pensó al fin había vencido.

—Es hora de que esta maldición termine —dijo Stephen con voz autoritaria y luego se dirigió a los ahora asustados pobladores—. ¡Ya saben qué hacer! ¡Es suyo! ¡Devuélvanlo al abismo al que pertenece! Y tú, Anthony, observa bien para que sea el ultimo recuerdo que guardes de él.

Con otro movimiento, el cuerpo de Anthony obedeció la instrucción de aquel traidor. Gritó enfurecido al ver como aquella turba se acercaba y sin miramientos, comenzaban a clavar sus afiladas dagas sobre aquella piel que muchas veces había cubierto de besos. Peter trataba de cubrirse de aquel infame ataque, pero era imposible. Solo sus alaridos de dolor daban cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo. Anthony miraba impotente aquella escena.

—¡Déjenlo! ¡Stephen, por favor! ¡Haré lo que me pidas, pero diles que paren, por favor!

El hombre sonrió y miró al terrateniente, quien no daba crédito ante aquella masacre que acontecía ante sus ojos. Los gritos de dolor y súplica de Peter eran inaudibles a aquella multitud que se regodeaba abriendo a placer la carne de aquel ser con el aspecto de un muchacho. Hombres y mujeres lo jaloneaban con brusquedad y se reían de la saña con la que la sangre carmesí manchaba aquella lacerada cola.

—¿Sabes que me costó mucho trabajo convencer a la hechicera de que me ayudara? Digo, si lo hubiera dejado así como ella lo curó y te lo dejó, seguiría siendo un ser completamente sobrenatural, pero al menos accedió a hacerlo mortal, a que sienta el dolor de un humano. Eso era lo que esa abominación quería. Míralo, hasta sangra como uno de nosotros, ¿no?

—¡Esa maldita bruja! ¡Me las va a pagar! —gritó enloquecido Anthony sin poder dejar de ver aquella grotesca masacre y sin poder hacer nada ante los alaridos de Peter.

—Ojala la encuentres, pero no creo. No tienes nada qué ofrecerle y ella sólo se vende al mejor postor—se burló Stephen.

Virginia se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba éste y de entre sus ropas, sacó aquella daga que Anthony pensó estaba en su resguardo.

—¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Deja que se vaya! ¡Sálvalo y haz conmigo lo que quieras!

Stephen se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla.

—Nunca. Sobre mi cadáver —dijo suspirando.

Stephen tomó la daga y la clavó lentamente en el pecho de Anthony.

—Esto rompe el encantamiento que te puse, deberías agradecérmelo. No te va a matar, pero por lo menos podrás ver el desenlace de tu adorado tormento.

Anthony sintió que la sangre escurría por su pecho y a pesar de aquella ardiente sensación, con mucho esfuerzo, trató de acercarse a Peter pero sus piernas se doblaron y trató de incorporarse, pero fue inútil. No podía detenerlos, no podía hacer nada para sacarlos de su frenesí. Estaban matando a Peter y él no podía hacer nada. Repentinamente, la gente se detuvo cuando un relámpago iluminó completamente el cielo y su resplandor se prolongó más de lo normal, cegando a todos hasta que el estruendo apagó su luminosidad. Stephen frunció el ceño, ajeno a ese fenómeno y vio la luminiscencia llenando el mar y abarcándolo por completo. Una tormenta igual a la que llevó la desgracia a ese pueblo se estaba formando otra vez y con más furia que la primera.

—Esto no me gusta —masculló.

Virginia se acercó a Stephen y se atrevió a jalarlo del brazo.

—¡Esto no estaba en el plan! ¡Nadie iba a lastimar al señor Stark!

—¿Ahora sí le dices señor? Habías perdido la formalidad y el respeto a ese bastardo, ¿y ahora te conmueves?

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Se está desangrando!

—¡Pero no se va a morir! ¡Quiero que viva con la culpa de todo lo que ocasionó!

La mujer lo abofeteó y los presentes contuvieron el aliento y se olvidaron de Peter. Muchos dejaron caer sus armas cuando el cielo se empezó a nublar y el rugido del mar se intensificó. Stephen sonrió sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Virginia.

—Igual lo ibas a ver morir algún día, pero te ahorro el dolor. Allá se van a ver cuando le llegue la hora.

Trazando un movimiento con su mano derecha, un fino corte se dibujó en el cuello de aquella mujer sin que pudiera evitarlo. Inmediatamente cayó de bruces ahogándose con su propia sangre y los pobladores al ver aquello, retrocedieron aterrados.

—¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir o mejor me dejan terminar esto de una buena vez?

El viento empezó a soplar con violencia y las olas estrellándose contra el risco hicieron correr a casi todos. Casi nadie se quedó a ver aquel desenlace, sólo un hombre que había quedado paralizado por el miedo.

—Señor Barton, ¿sería tan amable de asistir al señor Stark? Luego podrá irse a dormir como si nada, con la conciencia tranquila al igual que todos los que esta noche participaron.

El asustado hombre se apresuró a levantar a Anthony y a sostenerlo antes de huir. Stephen lo jaló violentamente y lo acercó a Peter, quien yacía a orillas del risco, vomitando sangre, maltrecho y tratando de respirar. Stephen se arrodilló para verlos mejor.

—De todas formas, lo nuestro no podía ser Anthony y lo de ustedes mucho menos. Eso que pretendías lograr, es una burla a la naturaleza, al orden de las cosas y está mal, terriblemente mal. Hasta aquí llegamos los tres, bueno, ustedes dos —dijo mientras alzaba la mirada hacia aquella tempestad que amenazaba con desatar su furia en cualquier instante—. Cómo sea, Anthony, fue un placer conocernos, aunque ya todo estaba destinado a ser así, ¿verdad Sterne? Porque ese es tu nombre y esta noche regresas al lugar del que nunca debiste haber salido. Les doy un momento para que se despidan y se hagan las últimas promesas de amor o lo que sea que piensen que sentían el uno por el otro. Así tenían que ser las cosas, Anthony. No había otra manera.

Stephen se alejó. Anthony hizo un esfuerzo por no ceder al sopor que hacía que sus parpados pesaran y su cuerpo languideciera. Lloró al ver a Peter, al ver la furia y la crueldad con la que había sido tratado.

—Perdóname…

Aquel murmullo furioso que llevaba el viento helado hizo que Peter tratara de mover su maltratada cola. Anthony sentía que el aire le faltaba, que no podía más.

—No, por favor… No lo hagas… No te esfuerces… Peter…

El pecho herido y sangrante de aquel muchacho subía y bajaba lentamente. Trató de mover los labios y Anthony, sintiendo que sus fuerzas mermaban se acercó más a él para escuchar aquellas palabras silenciosas otra vez. Un quejido salió de esa boca molida a golpes y bañada en sangre. Estaba agonizando y se convulsionaba a causa del dolor. Eran los estertores de la muerte.

—-¡Peter! ¡Perdóname, yo no pude…!

Aquellos lamentos que escapaban de aquella otrora dulce y divina boca hicieron que Anthony sollozara presa del dolor y la desesperación. Impotencia pura al ver a Peter. Sangre y jirones de carne, eso era él ahora. Una tenue aura turquesa lo rodeaba a esa hora de la noche y aquellas palabras al fin sonaron, aterciopeladas y matizadas por la inevitable certeza de la muerte.

—Te amo, Anthony…

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Peter se incorporó. La sangre empezó a escurrir, copiosa, incesante. Anthony sabía que era el final y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ese mismo resplandor se apagó junto con el del mar, con aquellas lágrimas que habían cubierto con su triste y luminoso manto a todo el océano.

—No, no. ¡Peter! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor!

Como pudo, un agonizante Peter retrocedió y sin decir nada más, se dejó caer. Anthony trató de alcanzarlo, pero la oscuridad y el vacío ya lo habían devorado. El ya apagado mar de estrellas al fin se había llevado a la que era más hermosa, la más preciosa de todas y la que realmente le pertenecía.

Anthony quiso ver más allá de lo que podía, pero no le fue posible. El miedo lo paralizó por un lapso considerable. Aquel último grito en el que al fin se le iría la vida, ya no salió de sus labios. Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para proferirlo. Lo enmudeció el acre olor del agua, la metálica sensación de la sangre en su boca y la ineludible certeza de que todo había pasado, que no había forma de haberlo evitado ni deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas ni ofrendando cuántas vidas pudiera.

En ese momento, Anthony no supo nada más y quedó impasible ante su suerte.

No sintió cuando Stephen, en su rabia regresó para levantarlo violentamente y lo obligó a verlo. No escuchó el clamor enfurecido, la impotencia y el coraje de aquel hombre que le reprochaba el no haber podido dar la estocada final a aquel ser que, al fin, había salido de sus vidas en una noche igual de violenta que la misma que lo trajo. No vio la ira refulgir en la mirada de aquel hombre que sacaba furiosamente de su pecho la daga con la que quería matar a Peter. A Sterne.

Su cordura lo abandonó mientras su sangre escurría incesante.

No escuchó aquella última maldición. No supo tampoco que no iba a morir. Tampoco supo que quedaba condenado a la culpa eterna, ni a la vida en soledad. No escuchó cuando Stephen le dijo que, a pesar de ese desliz, de ese descuido suyo, prefería mil veces saber que iba a quedarse solo y no con aquel ser. No supo en qué momento Stephen lo dejó ahí solo.

**

Su cuerpo fue saliendo de aquel trance lentamente. Sus sentidos regresaron otra vez y escuchó el golpeteó violento del mar contra el risco. Miró el cuerpo inerte de aquella ama de llaves a unos pocos pasos de él. Su piel ardía y sus movimientos eran torpes aun estando tirado al borde de aquel precipicio, pero no podía caer. Algo se lo impedía.

Sintió una fina brisa rozarle el rostro y escuchar aquella última promesa que Peter le hizo en la playa una noche. Esa que le revelaba el desenlace que ambos tendrían llegado el tiempo, ese en el que no iban a separarse jamás y que era realmente la única certidumbre que tenían en medio de todo ese caos. Escuchó aquel eco en el que se describía la más grande e increíble historia de amor nunca vivida por nadie en la Tierra ni sobre todos sus dominios. Aquella epopeya en la que ambos salían vencedores, amantes por siempre demostrándoles a los demás que incluso en la muerte iban a seguir juntos hasta que la muerte misma se extinguiera y solo quedara el deseo de ambos de fundirse en uno solo.

El último sacrificio después de la tormenta, aquella que arrasó todo a su paso sin tener que dejar caer su furia como siempre hacía. La tempestad había ocurrido de otra forma, no como siempre había sido ni como ellos estaban esperando.

Anthony respiró con dificultad. El viento estaba viciado por el hedor de la muerte, pero aun así pudo evocar el aroma que lo esclavizó al amor por primera vez sin saber todo el dolor que iba a causarle en realidad. El regaliz y la sal. Percibió un tenue reflejo en el cielo, turquesa, ligeramente azulado. Tal vez era la luna, pero no.

La luna ya no salió y sólo la niebla se compadeció de él, cubriéndolo con su brumosa gelidez hasta que pudiera al fin, cerrar los ojos y dejara de querer susurrar el nombre de aquel a quien había amado con todas sus fuerzas.

FIN


	16. Am Ende Stehen Wir Zwei

Habían pasado años desde esa oscura noche en la que esa miríada de recuerdos lo atacaba a cualquier hora. Sangre, muerte en todos lados pero aquella desolación era lo único que podía sentir. Casi treinta años desde aquel momento en el que la locura y la muerte lo habían abrazado con tal fuerza que le drenaron las ganas de vivir. Por un momento lo recordó todo y empezó a gritar como un loco, desaforadamente a que alguien se apiadara de él. Rogó a la muerte, le imploró con todas sus fuerzas para que se lo llevara, para que lo hiciera parte de ese infinito y eterno sepulcro, pero no. Fue ahí cuando entendió que estaba maldito y al tratar de volver sobre sus pasos, se dio cuenta de que algo terrible le había sucedido.

La soledad era lo único que le quedaba, aunada al desprestigio y la ignominia. Eso y los vagos recuerdos del mar de estrellas, ese que nunca más volvió a aparecer y del que nadie supo darle cuenta. Gastó lo último que le quedaba tratando de ahogar sus dolores en la etílica sensación que le daba aquella bebida y después, empezó a mendigar por ella.

Veía a la gente reírse de él y humillarlo para darle un sorbo de aquel embriagante elixir. Miraba a los que en su poca lucidez podía reconocer como aquellos a los que había ayudado una vez y que ahora ya no lo necesitaban. Eran prósperos. Habían progresado y se habían civilizado hasta donde su crueldad se los permitía y por eso mismo, ostentando su nuevo estatus, podían burlarse de él tanto como quisieran.

La gente lo miraba con lástima. Los sepultureros con avaricia, cual buitres esperando a que cayeran sus despojos y hacer de ellos un festín, una bacanal como aquella que él había presenciado pero que todos ellos se ufanaban en negar. Pedía caridad a las afueras de aquellos lugares en los que un tiempo fue tratado con honores y temor. Suplicaba por un poco de beneficencia pero no había nada de eso para él. Sólo burlas, desprecios y puntapiés que lo dejaban tirado y sangrante.

A los locos no había que tomárselos tan en serio, decían aquellos en su soberbia. Más bien, había que jugar de la misma forma que ellos, había escuchado en más de una ocasión.

Por eso, se burlaban de él cada Viernes Santo diciéndole que si se bañaba en el mar podía convertirse en esa gente que moraba en el océano que tanto le atraía. Anthony sabía que era otra forma de hacer escarnio de su dolor, pero los últimos años lo había hecho con tanta fe esperando que aquel disparate fuera en verdad un milagro, que por fin, pudiera estar al lado de aquel ser que se había vuelto lo más importante y sagrado para él.

Pero no. Habían sido noches y días enteros esperando a que sucediera pero no. Su salud terminó de empeorar por el descuido y los abusos cometidos. El apetito lo había abandonado y con ello, las fuerzas. La agonía se sentía cada vez más próxima y con ello, el último atisbo de lucidez. Fue ahí que habló consigo mismo después de muchos años de reprocharse.

“Sin una decisión firme, sin un camino qué seguir, sin un motivo por el cual vivir no hay nada. Nada. Decisión, decidir por lo que habrá de venir, porque cada elección que hagas tiene una consecuencia y tienes que vivir asumiéndolas estoicamente. Nadie escapa a su destino y el que crea burlarlo, tiene que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. A nadie le gusta pagar por lo que ha cometido, pero las recompensas siempre implican un sacrificio, piensa si realmente vale la pena”.

Su cuerpo dolía espantosamente y cayó en la arena. Muchas imágenes confusas se arremolinaron en su mente, golpeándola incesantemente y dudaba de todo. Un sueño, una pesadilla, un Déjà Vu. Era difícil saberlo pero estaba decidido. No había marcha atrás.

Arrastrándose, llegó a aquel lugar en el que lo vio la primera vez en uno de sus desvaríos. Su viejo y maltrecho corazón se llenó de paz al sentir la arena bajo su piel y aquella agua helada entumir sus piernas más de lo que ya estaban. Sacó aquel pedazo de espejo que había guardado celosamente durante todo ese último tramo de vida y vio que la luna se reflejaba en él. Fue ahí cuando se atrevió a mirarse, imaginando su reflejo en medio de esa impenetrable oscuridad. Su rostro, demacrado y surcado por el imperdonable paso del tiempo. Sus ojos casi apagados, tristes, sumidos en la desesperanza. Su cabello, platinado. Gris.

La confusión jugaba a placer con él, pero esta vez lo había decidido. Aun cuando esas voces que en su locura le llamaban en aquel idioma que no recordaba haber escuchado y que no entendía y lo acompañaban en ese momento; le pedían que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera de esa forma, Anthony estaba decidido. La marea empezó a subir y sin miedo, empezó a adentrarse más y más. La adrenalina tomó el control y se levantó torpemente, entrando cada vez más en aquel infinito océano que escondía maravillas que la gente vulgar no entendía, pero que él añoraba ver por lo menos una sola vez. Un relámpago surcó el cielo y el inconfundible viento de la tormenta lo envolvió.

—Peter…

Susurró aquel nombre hasta que la punta de aquel espejo ya trozado por los años empezó a abrirse camino en su avejentada y marchita piel para hacer llorar sus venas y que su sangre se mezclara con el infinito mar. Ese era su deseo y no necesitaba conjurarlo a nadie. No necesitaba pedirle favores a los traidores cuando él mismo podía obtener al fin su propia muerte.

—Perdóname… Apiádate de mí…

El agua lamiendo su rostro con su salada lengua. La espuma acariciando sus cabellos y las olas llevándolo en silenciosa danza. Sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban la arena y que el mar lo atraía mansamente, que al fin podía entregarse a él y querer ser uno más de sus hijos. Esperaba que la muerte no lo rechazara y que si no podía volver a verlo, por lo menos su recuerdo fuera lo último que se llevara a donde fuera a ir.

Aquella helada oscuridad lo estaba devorando y la amenaza de la tormenta quedó solo en eso. Los relámpagos cesaron cuando un tenue resplandor empezó a guiar su camino. Su cuerpo a la deriva flotando en esa infinita e indomable vastedad. Aquellos murmullos en su mente que lo querían detener se apagaron y cobraron un matiz diferente, uno conocido y que tenía el poder de callar el rumor del mar.

—Tu amor es lo único que me salvó esa vez y es lo único que me puede salvar una vez más… Vine por ti, porque escuché tu melancolía, tu tristeza y yo no soportaba eso. Es hora, no tengas miedo. Ven conmigo.

Anthony sonrió al sentir esa piel dura y rasposa en aquel rostro que se pegaba al suyo. Aquel aroma inconfundible apagó al de la sal y el gusto del regaliz otra vez, después de tantos años volvió a posarse en sus labios marchitos.

—Eres tú —afirmó sintiendo que las palabras y su aliento eran insuficientes.

—No tengas miedo.

Quiso tocarlo, pero no podía sostener sus lánguidos brazos. Ese resplandor volvió a intensificarse revelando aquella eterna juventud en aquel rostro que tanto había amado.

—Estás aquí.

Aquella delgada y filosa mano acarició el cansado semblante de Anthony.

—Por ti. Estoy y estaré siempre hasta que dejes de amarme.

Una ola lo acercó más a aquella silueta que hacía años no veía y que seguía conservando su núbil estampa.

—Ni la muerte logrará que deje de hacerlo.

—Que así se haga. Te amo, Anthony.

Anthony cerró los ojos y exhaló sintiendo que esa poderosa fuerza lo jalaba hacia las profundidades de aquel líquido y eterno abismo, allá donde la gente del mar podía vivir eternamente y eso el mundo no lo sabía porque sus miedos eran superiores a la verdad absoluta. Anthony sabía que al fin, estaría al lado de Peter, quien como la primera vez, se había enredado en su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza que eso no lo separaría nada ni nadie.

**

Stephen y otros hombres más, viejos tanto como él, miraban lo que aquella súbita marejada había dejado en la arena. Todos miraban con temor mientras él se acercaba a ver lo que el mar había colocado como aviso.

El mismo espejo que alguna vez anheló poseer. Aquellas enormes perlas que lo engalanaban, rojas y brillantes como rubíes, que tenían el poder de alterar la realidad a placer y lo que más lo aterró, fue ver la vieja daga partida en dos con la que trató de matar a aquel ser sobrenatural que le robó lo que más deseaba, y con la que quiso matar a Anthony años atrás.

—Váyanse a casa y no le digan a nadie sobre esto. Ni se les ocurra o me aseguraré de que sus descendientes paguen su indiscreción, ¿de acuerdo? —amenazó.

Hasta que el último de los curiosos se fue, Stephen se atrevió a tocar los restos de esas pieles. Escamas enormes, filosas al tacto. Era como si alguien las hubiera arrancado con sus propias manos.

Turquesa iridiscente y al lado de ellas, un trozo más grande de otra tonalidad.

Dorado brillante con dejos escarlata.

Stephen maldijo cuanto pudo, pero sabía que eso ya no tendría ningún caso. Escupió sobre ellas y regresó por donde vino, sabiendo que al final, el amor había ganado, que la muerte y el paso del tiempo habían sido burlados, revertidos para los amantes y por eso el mar, orgulloso, había hecho esa declaración para que él, el traidor, lo supiera y viviera el resto de sus días sabiendo que él era el gran perdedor.

FIN.


End file.
